The good old days
by Joy Lupin
Summary: Some interesting memories, written long ago by our dear Marauders. Remus is reading a book he found going through Sirius' stuff which has all this memories. It has a little bit of everything, romance, drama and of course humor.
1. Lily's memory:Good old Minnie

The Good Old Days  
  
By Moony  
  
Lily's Memory  
  
Sirius Black was standing in the front of a little suburb house, with a beautiful little garden of flowers.  
  
His beloved motorbike was in the street in front of the house, his helmet hanging from the seat.   
  
Sirius rang the doorbell, and checked his hair in the glass of the door. He winked at his reflection and   
  
thought how charming he was. Lily Potter opened the door apparently with hope of seeing someone   
  
else because the smile was wiped off her face at the sight of Sirius.   
  
'Oh... it's you... come in'  
  
'I'm so excited to see you too!' said Sirius enthusiastically,hugging Lily and entering to a warm living   
  
room. Three more people were sitting on sofas facing the empty fireplace, James Potter, Remus Lupin   
  
and Cassiopea White. James was carrying a baby, his son, Harry. James, Remus and Sirius, the   
  
Marauders, were friends since they were on school and Casiopea was Remus' reason for living and   
  
best friend to Lily. In the past, Sirius used to date Cassiopea so James could date Lily, but as their  
  
surnames, it was like trying to mix oil with water. Cassiopea was responsible and serious and Sirius...   
  
well...he has always been Sirius not serious.  
  
Lily was walking nervously and peeking through the door courtain, fixing her hair and clothes.   
  
She was wearing a sky-blue dressing skirt and a white shirt.  
  
'Lily, honey, could you tell us what are you planing?' asked James with contained rage.  
  
'Yeah, Lils, what are you up to?, you've brought us all here, and you're so nervous,...who's comming?'   
  
enquired Cassiopea  
  
'Oh, you'll see...this is a great idea...you'll see...' muttered Lily  
  
'How's baby Harry, my favourite godson?'  
  
'It's your only, Sirius' snapped Remus  
  
'Uncle Moony is just jealouse, right Harry?' said Sirius with a baby voice while taking Harry up into   
  
the air, 'Because he's not your godfather, and Uncle Padfoot is a better uncle, right?... Oww! No!   
  
You bloody baby, let my hair go!' Harry was laughing his heart out, clinging to a wisp of Sirius' hair.   
  
As Harry released Sirius, he almost threw the baby back to James, who was laughing as everybody.  
  
'Oh, I see now Uncle Padfoot, you have a natural talent with babies' mocked Remus.  
  
'Did you see what the little guy over there just did???' asked Sirius with a horrified look, frantically   
  
touching his hair.  
  
'He's just a baby, Sirius, here make your hair up' said Lily handing him a comb, 'and James,   
  
Cassie, you could do something with your hair too'  
  
James tried to flat his black hair with no results at all but Cassiopea was puzzled. 'What's wrong with  
  
my hair?' she asked putting her long straight fair hair to one side of her face.  
  
'Well... you could comb it a little or tie it up for a change,...here' said Lily taking the comb from   
  
Sirius' hands and giving it to Cassiopea.  
  
'Hey, I'm not done yet!' moaned Sirius  
  
'Yes, you are' said a female voice from the kitchen door.  
  
Standing there was Nicole Meadowes, the only girl Sirius could never catch besides Lily, also great   
  
friend of her. Sirius had never tried to catch Lily, for obvious reasons, but he spent half of his seven   
  
years at Hogwarts trying to go out with Nicole with as much results as James trying to flat his hair.  
  
'Nikki! how you doin'?' said Sirius posing like an underwear model and his eyes rolled up and down the   
  
girl's figure.  
  
'Cut it, Sirius, they must be about to arrive!...'   
  
'That's it, Lily!, what's going on? You've been planning this for a month and talking about it nonstop   
  
ever since you came back from covering McGonagall at Hogwarts, It's my house too and I have the   
  
right to know who's comming!'  
  
'Way to go, Prongs!' encouraged Sirius  
  
'OK, I guess you're right... you don't know what day is today, do you?'  
  
'Saturday' answered Sirius promptly  
  
'August 26th' added Cassie  
  
'Right, what about it?' pressed James  
  
'Don't you remember?' asked Lily, receiving nothing but shakes of head and what-are-you-talking-about  
  
looks 'It's Professor McGonagall's Birthday!' finished opening her arms like waiting for applause and   
  
smiling hopefully.  
  
'That's it?' said Nikki notoriously dissapointed as almost everyone else.  
  
'Well... yes' anwered Lily, dissapointed too for her friend's reaction  
  
'Oh my God... Minnie is comming?' asked Sirius from the back, who looked like he had just been   
  
elected Miss UK 'I can't believe it, Lils, that's so fantastic! And to see all of us in her birthday!... What   
  
do you want? The poor woman to commit suicide so you get her job permanently?'  
  
'No!, I just backed her up when her mother died! I...'  
  
'We know, Lily, but do you think she would like to see us? in her birthday?' asked Sirius as talking   
  
to a mentally disabled person.  
  
'Us, honey? Maybe you, Moony and Cassie but, us?' said James pointing at him and Sirius 'Baby,   
  
we were the troublesome pair...remember?...mischief makers? We were her worst nightmare come true!'  
  
'But...but... I thought it was a nice idea to rejoin with our head of house...' answered Lily letting herself  
  
fall into the sofa next to Cassie and Remus about to cry 'She was so good to us... and we never gave her   
  
a birthday party... and now that her mother died she's so alone... and I...I...wouldn't like to spend my   
  
birthday alone so... I thought it was a good idea... I can't believe I forgot who you are!' She covered her   
  
face with her hands.  
  
James gave Harry to Nikki and went to see his wife, grabbed her face and tried to remove her hands from   
  
it ' Lily, sweetheart, look at me, please, it's ok, we swear we'll behave, ok?, now come on, cheer up,   
  
Prongsie wants a smile...' Lily let a timid laugh and looked up. James wiped away her tears and kissed   
  
her.  
  
'Ok, thanks darling, I can't believe I'm so stupid'  
  
'Oh, Lils! You're not stupid! I think she will love to see us!' cheered Cassie  
  
'You do?!...Oww!' moaned Sirius as being elbowed by Nikki.  
  
'Of course I do!' said Cassie 'and Remmy thinks so too, don't you, honey?' she added through clenched   
  
teeth looking for back up.  
  
'Me...erm...eh... Yeah, I think so... Besides if she didn't wanted to see us, she wouldn't have agreed to   
  
come, right?' Remus said looking at Cassie and measuring every word.  
  
'Yes... you're right!' said Lily, her enthusiasm returning 'She knows I'm married to James, and I told her   
  
we were still seeing Sirius, so I guess she doesn't mind! That's great!... as long as you two behave,   
  
specially you,Padfoot.'  
  
That was it... Lily Potter was back to herself.  
  
The next second she was giving Cassie a hairlace, taking Sirius' leather jacket away and going upstairs   
  
to change Harry.  
  
James sighed and fell back to his seat, Remus' arm flew back to its place over Cassie's shoulder and   
  
Sirius sat on the armchair in which arm Nikki was sitting.  
  
'Ok...nice evening we're about to have. I hope she doesn't remember the day when we transfigured her   
  
dress robes into that tiny hot pink bikini like the one Lily used' remembered James  
  
'I won't forget!' Sirius let his bark-like laugh ' or the time we found and transfigured her entire bedroom   
  
into a disco!'  
  
By the time Lily returned with Harry, everybody was crying in laughter, remembering the past pranks   
  
to "poor old Minnie", as Sirius called her every time he caught his breath back.  
  
'and...and... when we gave Snivellus the invertion potion and he told her it was him who sent her that   
  
valentine's day card Prongs had made up?' laughed Remus and a roar of laughter followed.  
  
'I... remember!, the porn one with...' James couldn't finish the frase, all the laughter froze but Sirius'  
  
'JA,JA,JA...Wha...What's the matter?' Sirius looked back and saw Lily with baby Harry and to everybody's   
  
surprise, she started laughing too.  
  
'James...remember when she found us making out in the prefects' lounge, and told us about the   
  
staircases to the boy's dorms?'she said while placing Harry on his baby chair.  
  
'Yeah, and that other time when she found me making out with that hot blonde girl from Ravenclaw ('Nadine   
  
Arrows?') yeah, her, and she took only five points out of us and the other time she found me with a Hufflepuff   
  
girl ('Emmeline Vance?') No, the other Hufflepuff, Ted's sister ('Daisy Tonks?') yeah, that one, she just said   
  
it was fine to "create bonds between the houses" but not inside an empty classroom, and she told me about  
  
the boy's stairs too when I was with a Gryffindor but who?' wondered Sirius  
  
'Me' said Cassie timidly, Remus coughed and Sirius threw a kiss at her.  
  
'Wow, she was great with us, even when we weren't great with her' said James  
  
'I think she really deserves the party' said Lily  
  
James got up and kissed her.  
  
'That's why I married you' he said  
  
'Because I care about people?' she asked  
  
'No, because you are the best kisser ever'   
  
Lily's P.O.V.  
  
That's my favourite memory because all my friends gave proof of their loyalty to me, although that wasn't   
  
one of my bests ideas...Things ended up right, though. I think Minnie had a good time, that's one birthday   
  
she's not going to forget! 


	2. James' memory:As long as you love me

James' Memory  
  
It was James and Lily's two years aniversary (of being boyfriend and girlfriend) and everything was set.  
  
They were going to have a picknick in the afternoon and in the evening they were going with their friends   
  
to a muggle place... a karaoke bar.  
  
The picknick went great and the couple arrived at Sirius' place (the only one with a place of his own a   
  
year after they left Hogwarts)just in time and in a great mood. Everyone was there, waiting for them:   
  
Remus, Cassiopea, Nicole and Sirius.  
  
'Hey guys!, come on in!' said Sirius while opening the door to let them into his apartment. A fire was   
  
burning in the fireplace, Nikki was sitting on a side of the black leather sofa with a coke on her hand   
  
and Remus was standing behind Cassie with his hands around her waist.  
  
'Happy aniversary!' said Nikki and Cassie toghether  
  
'Yeah... congratulations!' said Remus 'never expected it to be this long, did you, Lils?'  
  
After a few jokes about Lily and James' 'stormy past', they all grabbed their coats and left. The bar was   
  
only a few steps away from an apparating point in muggle London.  
  
A couple of minutes later,they had already apparated and walked a few blocks and they were sitting on   
  
a table, quite close to the stage, which had been already booked but after Sirius flirted with the waitress,   
  
she let them take it.  
  
'How does this 'kakarochi' thing works?' asked Sirius, right after they sat.  
  
'It's not 'kakarochi', you brute, it's karaoke!' corrected Remus  
  
'what ever, how does it work?' asked Sirius again  
  
' Well, it's simple' said Lily 'you pick a song, it plays the music and you sing it'  
  
'Sing?' Sirius was looking dangerously excited 'that's SO cool! Anyone can do it?'  
  
'I think so... why?' asked Cassie looking really worried, fully knowing what Sirius was capable of doing.  
  
'Never mind, never mind... Let's order some food here, I'm starving!'  
  
They were eating pizza, when the first brave took the microphone and sang a song (not quite good) to a   
  
girl who seemed to be his girlfriend. Lily was throwing quick glances to James while the guy sang, but   
  
he didn't noticed, or at least that was what she thought...  
  
Later that night, almost right after they discovered a muggle drink called 'Tequila' and few more people   
  
had took a shot at the karaoke machine, Sirius couldn't resist it any longer and decided to give it a go.  
  
'What should I do first?' he asked to Lily  
  
'Pick a song'  
  
'But I don't know any of these songs!' he whined, while looking at the lists.  
  
'The lyrics will apear here' pointed Nikki, who had got up and was standing next to him  
  
'Let's pick it randomly and let it help me a little bit' whispered Sirius who was taking out his wand, he   
  
muttered an incantation and the machine gave a little twitch. No one really knew what spell he had used   
  
but it looked as if he knew all the lyric by heart.  
  
The music started and Sirius began singing. Everyone was hoping he only sang but the dance came along...  
  
' At first I was afraid, I was petrified.  
  
Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side.  
  
But then I spent so many nights just thinking how you did me wrong,  
  
And I grew strong! And I learned how to get along!'  
  
Everyone was laughing and some had choked with their food at the sight of this mad man dancing and   
  
singing we all know as Padfoot.  
  
'Oh go now go, walk out the door, just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore' Sirius was   
  
having the time of his life.  
  
'I think we should leave before people notice we're with him' said James looking hurt.  
  
'I won't be able to listen to that song again without having nightmares' said Cassie ' I feel sorry. I used to   
  
like it'  
  
'Oh now go, walk out the door, just turn around now,   
  
cause you're not welcome anymore! Weren't you the   
  
one that tried to hurt me with good-bye, you think   
  
I'd crumble, you think I'd lay down and die, oh no not I,   
  
I will survive, oh as long as I know how to love I know   
  
I'll stay alive, I've got all my life to live, I've got all my   
  
love to give, I'll survive, I will survive, hey hey!!'  
  
'I think I'm going to be sick' said Nikki, looking at Sirius who was now spanking his own butt and shaking   
  
it to the rythm.  
  
'Sick?! I'm gonna commit suicide!' said Remus  
  
'Think positively, at least Peter is not here...' said Lily, making everyone to say 'EEWWW!' and put their   
  
most disgusted faces.  
  
Sirius left the stage with a huge grin on his face.  
  
'I like this, don't you, guys?' said smiling and waving to the clapping crowd.  
  
'Love it' said Remus sarcastically  
  
'You need to relax, Moony, come on, go and sing something!' encouraged Sirius  
  
'You're nuts, but I'm not, so I'm not going into that stage' said Remus determinantly.  
  
Fifteen minutes after that, Remus was getting up and heading to the microphone. Magically, the machine   
  
choose a song and started...  
  
'Somebody once told me the world was gonna roll me,   
  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed. She was lookin'   
  
kinda dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape   
  
of an L on her forehead...'  
  
By the time he got to the part of 'hey, now, you're an all star...' he was already waving his free   
  
hand in the air while everyone else (Sirius and James included) was following all of his movements.  
  
He went down almost as clapped as Sirius but blushed a little.  
  
'See, Moony?? That wasn't thaaaat bad after all, was it?' said Sirius  
  
'You always take the worse out of me, Padfoot, why?' moaned Remus  
  
'Dunno, It's fun I guess... Now, I think it's Prongs time!!' yelled Sirius enthusiastically.  
  
'Have you no manners at all, Padfoot??' asked James 'Ladies first'  
  
'Oh! What a gentleman!!' said Nikki laughing  
  
'We can go toghether' said Lily 'Come on, it'll be fun!'  
  
'Only because I'm your best friend' said Cassie while getting up.  
  
They could have been Charlie's Angels or Josie and the Pussycats, because Lily's hair was red, Nikki's   
  
black and Cassie's light brown, so light it could have been blonde.  
  
At first, when Lily heard the beggining of the song, she tried to run away but her friends got hold of her and   
  
she had to stay...  
  
Nikki: 'where's all my soul, sisters?  
  
Lemme hear you all flow, sisters  
  
Lily and Cassie: Hey sisters, go sisters, soul sisters, flow sisters,  
  
Hey sisters, go sisters, soul sisters, flow sisters...  
  
Lily: He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
  
Strutting her stuff on the street...  
  
She said 'hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?'  
  
All: Gitchi, gitchi, ya ya, da da  
  
Gitchi, gitchi, ya ya, here  
  
Mocca Cioccolatte, ya ya  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade...  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi cest soir?  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?'  
  
Sirius, Remus and James were laughing their heart out but stopped death when saw the three girls   
  
sexily dancing their way down towards them.   
  
Sirius' eyes were wide open while Nikki was licking her lips and dancing with a leg on his chair. Remus   
  
was as red as Lily's hair when Cassie sat on his lap facing him and started touching his face and lips with  
  
her finger. James got up nervously as Lily faced him really closely while singing.  
  
They just stayed there, nonplussed, watching the girls going back to the stage while every man in the room   
  
was clapping and cheering.  
  
When the song finished, the three friends returned to their table.  
  
'Well... that was...' tried to say James looking at Lily  
  
'Grrrr!...' said Sirius, staring at Nikki  
  
'That's a way of describing it...' said Remus  
  
Sirius was bitting his lower lip and staring dangerously at Nikki.  
  
'Relax, Black' she said 'that was just a dance...'  
  
'Happy Aniversary, sweetheart...' said Lily before kissing James.  
  
Cassie sat and Remus just kissed her passionately.  
  
'OK, Prongs, cut it, that's what you had the picknick for... now it's time, mate' said Sirius getting up   
  
' you too, Moony, unglue, come on' and the three of them headed to the stage...  
  
Lily never found out whether the song was picked or just came randomly but it went like this...  
  
James: Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
  
I'm leaving my life in your hands  
  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
  
Risking it all in a glance  
  
How you got me blind is still a mystery  
  
All: I can't get you out of my head  
  
James: Don't care what is written in your history  
  
All: As long as you're here with me...  
  
I don't care who you are  
  
Where you're from  
  
What you did  
  
As long as you love me  
  
Who you are  
  
Where you're from  
  
Don't care what you did  
  
As long as you love me  
  
James: Every little thing that you have said and done  
  
Feels like it's deep within me (Sirius: hu, hu, huu...)  
  
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
  
All: It seems like we're meant to be...  
  
  
  
I don't care who you are  
  
  
  
Where you're from  
  
  
  
What you did  
  
As long as you love me  
  
Who you are  
  
  
  
Where you're from  
  
Don't care what you did  
  
As long as you love me  
  
James: I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
  
But I guess it shows  
  
All: When you look into my eyes  
  
James: What you did and where you're comming from  
  
Remus and Sirius: I don't care...  
  
James: As long as you love me, babe...  
  
All: I don't care who you are  
  
Where you're from  
  
What you did  
  
As long as you love me  
  
Who you are  
  
Where you're from  
  
What did you did  
  
James: As long as you love me...  
  
While everyone was clapping, James jumped down the stage to Lily, she was crying but also smiling widely.   
  
They kissed. After that, James raised his hand and did a sign to Sirius, who started searching all his pockets,   
  
Remus, who had already went down to the table, called his attention from there and threw him his leather   
  
jacket. Sirius took something from it and threw it to James. He went down on one knee and Lily shivered...  
  
'Lily,will you marry me?'  
  
James' P.O.V.  
  
That's my favourite memory 'cause that was a fabulous plan. The last song was set and we took ages to   
  
find a perfect song, luckily we found it just on time. It was our best plan everything went as expected.   
  
Well... the 'Marmalade' song wasn't actually in the plan but... whoa! Good Lord have Mercy! I'm still waiting  
  
for another dance like that... 


	3. Sirius' memory: The Cheerlily

Not a year had past after they had left Hogwarts, when Sirius finally got what he most wanted in the hole world: his motorbike.   
  
After that, he always offered himself to go to do anything that ment going further than the front yard... But no one really cared.   
  
Now, after that, things got pretty serious when a year later he tried (keyword: TRIED) to celebrate its birthday...   
  
Sirius (as I said before) had his own apartment, and really usually, he called everybody and yelled 'PARTY!!' and those everybodys just headed to his place not knowing what they were going to find...   
  
Once he made a Halloween party in the middle of May and a Christmas party right after Easter... but it was Sirius, and again, no one really cared.   
  
This time, he just yelled the usual but they were only a few 'everybodys': Remus, Cassiopea, James and Lily... but Sirius asked Lily something else after he had yelled.   
  
'hum...Lils?' said Sirius' head in Lily's fireplace.   
  
'Yes?'   
  
'I was wondering... you have more friends than Cassie, don't you?'   
  
'Of course!, I've got you, Remus and...'   
  
'No! Girl friends, I mean...'   
  
'Oh!' said Lily quickly understanding what the matter was 'Sure, want me to take some of them?'   
  
'Not some... just one...you know?'he said   
  
'I can't believe this!, The amazing Sirius Black asking for a set up date?'   
  
'I think I could get one, but I have to prepare everything and er...stuff, you know?' said Sirius not looking into Lily's eyes.   
  
'All right, but who?'   
  
'Erm... someone who hasn't been with me yet'   
  
'That really shortens my list, help me, who do you have in mind?'   
  
'Dunno! Be creative!, gotta go, see ya tonight!' *puff* Sirius' head was gone and Lily sat on the floor thinking for a second. Suddenly her eyes lit and a 'Jamish' kind of smile crept to her face. She grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw it to the fireplace...   
  
That night, the first one to arrive was James. He just apparated over Sirius' beloved black leather sofa. Sirius was facing his back to James, he was bent over polishing something (A/N: Guess what?)   
  
'Hey, Padfoot, nice view...'laughing at his pose.   
  
'I know... Hey, Prongs!, figured it was you...' Sirius said turning arround to face his friend 'But where's Lily?'   
  
'Dunno' shrugged James 'I called her but she said she wasn't coming with me because she had to bring something'   
  
'Gee, I wonder what could it be?' said Sirius retuning to his polishing, deliberately escaping from the topic.   
  
'Padfoot... What's your motorbike doing inside the apartment?' asked James kind of lost.   
  
'It's her birthday! I wasn't leaving her outside in the cold, was I?'   
  
'Ok, now, are you aware it's an inanimated object?' asked James   
  
'Shhh... You're gonna hurt her feelings!' hurried Sirius   
  
'Great, you're not... Siri, it doesn't have feelings, It's a motorbike, for Albie's sake!' said James   
  
'Yes, she has'   
  
'No, it hasn't'   
  
'Yes, she has'   
  
'No, it hasn't'   
  
'Yes, she has'   
  
'No, it hasn't'   
  
They stared into echother's eyes with anger and counted, one... two... three!   
  
James showed his fist closed and Sirius his hand flat.   
  
'Jaja, paper, I win, she has feelings!'   
  
James snorted, this way of solving problems wasn't always useful...   
  
Sirius now was magically placing a 'happy birthday' sign over their heads, when the doorbell rang.   
  
'Maybe it's Lily!' both of them said toghether, James stared stranged trying to figure out what was happening, while Sirius ran to get the door.   
  
'Hi!' said Cassie   
  
'Hey, Cas! come in, there's just James and me' said Sirius   
  
'Hi Prongs' said Cassie 'and Lils?'   
  
'Hoped you knew' said James   
  
Cassie just shook her head and sat on an empty armchair.   
  
'and Remmy?' asked Sirius   
  
'Dunno either' said Cassie taking off her coat 'he said he had to try some stuff for a potion, apparently a very difficult one he's been making up... excuse me, what are you saying James?' she asked since James was muttering 'Wolfsbane potion' to Sirius who had just understood.   
  
'He said you look hot in that T, and he's quite right, you know?, I better try to contact Moony before any of us makes a move' said Sirius winking at her and going into the kitchen.   
  
Cassie reacted just as expected by Sirius, she blushed and changed the topic.   
  
'So... whose birthday is it anyway?' she asked, looking at the sign.   
  
'oh, it's Linda's' said Sirius from where he was.   
  
'Linda's?' asked Cassie and James at the same time   
  
'It has a name?!' continued James   
  
'It?!' enquired Cassie   
  
'It's the bloody motorbike!' answered James enraged.   
  
'Oh... Sirius!' sighed Cassie   
  
'What?' he said 'didn't you celebrate the birthday of your teddys or something?'   
  
'But that was when we were like five years old!' said James   
  
'Yeah?, well... tell Mr. Toodles about it, we last celebrated his birthday on our seventh year!' reproached Sirius   
  
'Could you please leave Mr. Toodles out of this??' asked James, getting really angry now.   
  
'Fine!, if you leave Linda alone!'   
  
'Fine with me!'   
  
'Fine'   
  
They both snorted and looked away.   
  
Cassie was giggling silently when the door bell rang again. 'I'll get it' she said just to get away from them.   
  
'Hey, you' she said smiling when she saw Remus standing there.   
  
'Hey, sweetie' they kissed 'I was...' but she didn't let him finish, she kissed him again.   
  
'I missed you' she said after a loooong kiss   
  
'I missed you too, but you know I have to finish developing that potion before tomorrow night' said he   
  
'I could help you, you know? If only you told me what it is...' said she looking inocently at him.   
  
'Don't puppy-eye me, Cas! You know that I'd tell you if I could' he was suddenly looking sad.   
  
'Ok, I won't argue, because James and Sirius had just finished an argument about Linda and Mr. Toodles' said Cassie and then explained, to answer Remus' what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about face 'Linda is Sirius' motorbike and Mr. Toodles is James' teddy bear'   
  
'Oh...right, and, am I wrong to believe they're not talking to eachother now?' asked Remus to what Cassie answered 'Of course you are not, honey' she let Remus put his arm around her waist and softly led her to the living-room where James and Sirius were.   
  
But then only Cassie was surprised to find the other two crying and hugging.   
  
'I'm sooooooo sorry, Paddy, I swear I'll celebrate every birthday of any of your flying vehicles!' cried James   
  
'It was all my fault, Prongsie! I'll never insult Mr. Toodles or any plush animal again!' cried Sirius too ' I love you, mate, Let's never ever fight again!'   
  
'I love you too!'   
  
'Ok, guys, a lady is here...' said Remus holding Cassie, who other way would have been laughing on the floor, instead was shaking with contained laughter, Remus was also containing a smile.   
  
They straightened up and spoke in deeper voices.   
  
'Sorry, Cas, babe, didn't see ya there, I have to er... spit, excuse me' said Sirius getting up and going into the kitchen.   
  
'Yeah, and I must erm... shave or... something else only men do' said James and headed to the bathroom.   
  
Cassie let all her laughter out and fell on the sofa, Remus sat next to her and his arm flew over her shoulders when the door bell rang for the third time.   
  
'I'll get it!' yelled Sirius, and run through the living towards the door.   
  
He opened and saw Lily   
  
'Hey Lils! Finally!' he said looking around her but saw nobody 'You didn't find anyone?' asked Sirius, starting to worry.   
  
'Well. You really shortened my list, you know?, down to one, actually...' she said, innocently.   
  
'You mean...oh, jejeje ... but what about James?' asked Sirius suddenly looking scared.   
  
'You perverted freak! I don't mean me! I mean Nicole!'   
  
'Nicole Meadowes?' asked Sirius, his eyes widened and his face was taken by a silly grin but suddenly fell. 'But she didn't want to come, did she?'   
  
'Why wouldn't she?' asked Lily   
  
'Well, I've tried before but she never came'   
  
'You never tried after we left Hogwarts' said Nicole, who was standing behind Lily, arms crossed, leaned against the opposite wall.   
  
'Didn't reckon something would have changed' answered Sirius, shrugging, 'but anyway, you're here now! Come in, come in!"   
  
James was already sitting on an armchair when they entered. Lily kissed James and sat on the arm of his armchair. Nicole was followed by Sirius.   
  
'Hey, everyone! Look who's here!' said Sirius   
  
'Nicole?' asked Remus seeing her 'Hi!'   
  
'Nikki! What a lovely surprise!' said Cassie   
  
'Cassie! I haven't seen you since we left school' they hugged 'So? What have you done with your life?'   
  
'Well... I'm studying to become a Potions teacher' Cassie answered proudly   
  
'Potions teacher? Well... that has always been your stile, not mine...luckily' Nikki shrugged 'I'm playing for the Holyhead Harpies'   
  
'That's great, Nikki! I didn't know! Congratulations!' said Cassie   
  
'Thanks! What about you, guys?' Nikki asked 'What are the Marauders up to now?'   
  
'Well... James, Remus and Sirius are in the Auror's training program' explained Lily, 'but they still have a couple of years before they become real Aurors'   
  
Sirius returned from the kitchen with six bottles of butterbeer.   
  
'Here, if you want something else you will have to get up and get it, it's just my house, there's no house-elf so don't be ashamed' he said while sitting on the empty armchair. Nikki had sat on the sofa with Remus and Cassie.   
  
'So you are with Remus now?' Nikki asked Cassie 'because you were with Sirius when we left school'   
  
'Oh, Oh, Oh!, Let me tell you!' said Sirius as he jumped in his place ' Remus always liked her but he never told me, and well, I kind of, cheated on her, and Remus got furious and gave me one of his sermons, so then I understood that he had a huge crush on her and I haven't noticed! So dumb of me... Well, I knew she didn't like me a lot, it was just my animal magnetism what attracted her, so I told her I've cheated on her, and she went bersek and dumped me but I made her dump me when Remus was near, so she was furious and had had a little too much firewhisky, so she started looking for Remus, if you know what I mean, but as he's such an honorable young man, he took her to Lily's place, saying that this wasn't the way he wanted this to happen. The next day, Lils told her what she tried to do and how Remmy reacted so she totally fell for him and went to look for him and I bet she was the first to kiss you, right Moony?' He said this so fast that Remus took some time to answer ' That's the first wrong thing you've said, Padfoot, mate'   
  
'Yes, I went to Remus' house and he answered the door, I was about to say thank you when he kissed me' said Cassie blushing a little 'We've been toghether since then'   
  
'And... speaking of firewhisky...' said James looking at Sirius significantly. Lily snorted loudly. 'Come on honey, we're adults now' said James 'besides you can't hate alcohol if you never tried it'   
  
'Yeah, Lils, you should really try it, it's not that bad if you don't have loads of it' said Cassie taking the jar that Sirius was handing her.   
  
'What do we have today, Padfoot?' asked Remus, smelling the glass Cassie had just served with a pink liquid. (Because Sirius' addiction besides pranks were drinks, so he made them up in an awesome bar where he spent all the money he had been saving since he was five)   
  
'Well... Today we have something I like to call 'The CheerLily''   
  
'What?'   
  
'The CheerLily is here to cheer you up, Lils! Please! You've gotta try it!' said Sirius   
  
'No way, I don`t think so' said Lily   
  
'Pleeeeease?'   
  
'No'   
  
'Pretty please? With sugar on top?'   
  
'No'   
  
'and a cherry?'   
  
'No, and you know I don't like cherries, Sirius Black' finished Lily   
  
'Nikki, d'you drink?' asked James offering to pour some 'CheerLily' in her glass.   
  
'Yes, thanks' she said and after a sip she added 'Mmmhhh, Lils you've gotta try it! It's delicious, Sirius'   
  
'Not the only thing delicious around here' said Sirius looking at her. Everyone "wooed" and laughed, including Nikki.   
  
After a while, separate conversations had sprung and Lily found herself between listening to Nikki, Remus and James, who were discussing about Quidditch or watching Sirius and Cassie who were playing drinking competitions. She found herself playing with James' half-empty glass of CheerLily and uncounciously, her boredom made her take a sip. She felt something hot going down her throat while a strawberry flavour stood in her mouth and lips.   
  
'Yeah! Go, Lily!' yelled Sirius suddenly, who apparently was keeping an eye on her 'Well... what do you think?'   
  
'It isn't as bad as I thought it would be...' said Lily 'What's in it?'   
  
'As a magician I can't tell the secret of my tricks or drinks' said Sirius solemny.   
  
'But you're not a magician, Einstein, you are a wizard' said Remus   
  
'Anyway, I'm not gonna tell you' Sirius finished. By that time Lily had helped herself a glass of CheerLily and after a couple of minutes and some other glasses it made honour to its name, for Lily was red on the cheeks and laughing madly at Sirius' really stupid jokes. James, on the other hand, was kind of worried...   
  
'... are you serious?, my mother asked me and I said, well... luckily I'm not Regulus!'   
  
'JA JA JA' Lily was now crying in laughter...   
  
'Lily, I don't think you should drink anymore...'said James, taking Lily's glass away.   
  
'No!' she moaned, Lily looked the other way and called 'James!'   
  
'I'm right here, sweetie' he said rubbing his ear after Lily's shriek. She looked at him and again called him quite loudly... 'JAMES!!'   
  
'Lily, he's right beside you' said Cassie   
  
'Yeah, Lils, he hasn't moved' said Nikki   
  
'Lily?'   
  
'Oh! There you are Jamie! What kept you? There's a guy here trying to steal my drink... he was here but... oh, what ever' she grabbed his glass and drank more. James was about to take her glass away again when Sirius stopped him.   
  
'Let her do what she wants... just for a while, so she can regret later'   
  
At that exact time, Lily's wand hit James head while she giggled insanely. His messed black hair suddenly became furiously green and long, after the second tap, it became turquoise and spiky, then a huge pink afro popped out.   
  
James turned to face her and she immediately hide her wand behind her back, still giggling childishly.   
  
'Lily, what are you doing?' he asked   
  
'Is not that I don't love you, sweetheart, is that personally I'm not a huge fan of your hair... but you are like a brother to me!'   
  
'A brother?' all of them asked at the same time, totally puzzled.   
  
'A brother with who I can do special things, like when we were in Remus' house and you...'   
  
'Lily!' yelled suddenly James, covering her mouth with both his hands, blushing like he never did before.   
  
'What?, haven't you told your friends about that time when we stole that bottled cream and...'   
  
'Lily...'   
  
'Ok, ok, I'll be quiet but please put your hair back to normal, I hate it that way'   
  
James snorted, while everyone else laughed and so did Lily.   
  
Things went on for another while, Sirius completely forgot about Linda and focused on making Lily even drunker while James tryed to stop him. Lily wasn't very well actually...   
  
'Oh, Siri, you're really my friend... hip... I love you, you know?' she was saying while clinging to Sirius' shoulder and kissed his cheek.   
  
'Lily, you are a mess!' said James taking her away from a laughing Sirius.   
  
'I'm not... hip... you are, I mean, look at you, you are spinning!' she said   
  
'No, you are' said Nikki looking at her who was about to fall on the floor   
  
'You too, Nikki?... hip... and Sirius! Why is your ceiling spinning too?' asked Lily looking up, almost falling backwards.   
  
'It's just a special effect, Lils' he said trying not to laugh.   
  
Meanwhile Cassie and Remus were happily making out a little far from everything concerning about nothing but where their hands were, when Lily hanged to Sirius' shoulder again and almost shouted 'Siri, please don't tell anyone but I think Remmy is a werewolf... but shhh' Sirius was nonplussed and James froze to the core. Cassie stopped kissing him and stared at Remus, everyone was now staring at him but Lily who was sitting on the floor laughing...   
  
'Wha...What did you just say Lily??'   
  
Sirius' P.O.V.   
  
Gosh...I really messed up baaad this time... poor Linda, I totally forgot about her!!   
  
________________________________________________________________ 


	4. Remus' memory: to be or not to be a were...

There he was, with Cassie sitting on top of him, looking at him, outstruck, finally putting the parts toghether... that was all that cared to Remus back then. Lily had just shut up, she had always been the most intelligent, It had been stupid of his to believe she bought all that crap he was always making up to hide it... but now it was out... outer than any other time. Remus Lupin was a werewolf.   
  
The silence was suddenly broken by the least imaginable sound: a laughter.   
  
Sirius was laughing when he said 'Good God, Lily! You're really drunk!' but when he found himself the only one laughing and the target of all looks, he shut up.   
  
'Remus?' asked Cassie, getting up and looking at him again 'Are you a werewolf?'   
  
Lily apparently retuned to her normal state, because she got up to look at Remus answer Cassie's question.   
  
'I'm sorry' he said 'I'm really sorry, Cassie' he got up and Cassie took a step backwards.   
  
That simple gesture filled Remus' eyes with tears, but not even one was shed.   
  
'I'm sorry I had to lie to you, and to you too, Lily and Nikki... but that's true... I am a werewolf'   
  
'And If anyone has a problem with that is welcomed to leave' added Sirius pointing the door and looking at them more serious than ever.   
  
'That won't be necessary' said Remus ' I'm leaving'   
  
'You're not going anywhere!' yelled James 'That's who you are, and you knew you had to face it some day... the day has come, and I believe that you are with the right people to start'   
  
'I'm sorry, Remus' said Lily, fully recovered 'I suspected it for a long time... but never had the guts to talk to you about this, or to anyone, although now I know James knew about it and things would have been easier if I had talked to him... I'm sorry' she walked to him and hugged him, it was the most welcomed hug of their lives, then she sat on an armchair saying 'I'm willing to hear anything you would like to say'   
  
'I'm too' said Nikki sitting on Lily's armchair's arm 'and werewolf, vampire, zombie, demon or dragon, I know you are a great person, and I don't care who or what bit you'   
  
Everyone was now looking at Cassie, waiting for a reaction. Sirius and James took Remus and the three of them sat on the sofa, still staring at Cassie.   
  
Still standing a little far from everyone, Cassie asked 'What's that potion you're making?'   
  
'It's a new potion from the Ministry, it's called 'Wolfsbane potion' and I'm the one they're going to try it on for the first time tomorrow night' he answered.   
  
'and what if it doesn't work?' she asked again   
  
'Nothing, I'll transform and lose control as every other month of my life since I was four'   
  
'why didn't you tell me?' asked Cassie   
  
'Because I was scared of your reaction'   
  
'how did you expect me to react?!' she said, now angry 'Can't you trust me?!'   
  
'I'm sorry' he said again looking down   
  
'You're sorry? We've been going out for over a year and you lied to me all the time and the best thing you've got now is 'I'm sorry'?!'   
  
Remus' eyes were lost looking down. Sirius sprung up 'You better watch out, missy, couse although Remus here wasn't right, he has me and James to back him up, and we won't go easy on you' to what James nodded.   
  
Cassie was impressed for this reaction, and that made all her walls crack. She threw herself to Remus' arms crying bitterly.   
  
'Why didn't you tell me?, what were you scared of?'   
  
'I feared you would be scared of me'   
  
'How could I?' she asked him and looking into his eyes she said 'I love you' and kissed him before he could say anything.   
  
Nikki moved to the empty armchair and Lily got up, so James could sit and let Cassie next to Remus, she sat on James' lap.   
  
'For how long had those two knew?' asked Cassie, pointing at James and Sirius.   
  
'From the fourth year'   
  
'Who else knows?' asked Nikki   
  
'Peter, McGonagall and Dumbledore' said Remus but then Sirius added 'and Snivellus'   
  
'Snape knows?' asked Cassie   
  
'That's a long story' said James to what Lily said 'I believe we have all the time in the world'   
  
That was the first time they told anyone about the Animagi and the Shrieking Shack, and Sirius' beautiful prank to Snape which they all regreted deeply now. Of course, a demonstration of animagi was in order.   
  
A huge black dog barked and a stag rubbed its nose against Lily sweetly.   
  
'Now, I get those names!' said Lily, patting the stag, while the dog was licking Cassie's face, soaking her on saliva.   
  
'Hey, I've seen you in Hogsmeade!' suddenly said Nikki pointing at Sirius 'you... you used your animagi to make moves on me?'   
  
The dog whined and looked at her with puppy eyes.   
  
'You used to bring me sweets and flowers!' said Nikki 'I never knew it was you'   
  
'I never wanted you to know' said Sirius who had returned to his human shape.   
  
'Why didn't you tell us, Padfoot?' asked Remus (James was still being patted by Lily)   
  
'I was... erm... I must had... forgotten?' he asked hopefully, but no one bought that. The blush on his cheeks sold him out.   
  
'ok, everything is cleared now?' asked Lily, after James had transformed back to himself.   
  
Everyone nodded and Remus held Cassie's hand 'Great!' she said 'Now, can anyone get me a coffee and an aspirin? I feel my head is gonna blow...'   
  
Remus' POV   
  
Well... the potion didn't worked the next night, or the next month, or the next year... when it finally worked... it was too late for most of them... Sirius in Azkaban and the others...   
  
Remus couldn't finish writing his POV, tears made the ink completely illegible.   
  
'Stupid book' he thought, closing it. He was reading this book sitting on the floor of Sirius' bedroom in No. 12 Grimmauld Place. It had been written about sixteen years ago when they joined the Order and now, he had found it going through Sirius' stuff. 'Stupid book' he thought again, now opening it. That was all he had left from his dearest friends. 'Why am I reading this?' he asked himself aloud but the answer wasn't his.   
  
'Because you loved them' said Tonks 'and you still do'   
  
'Tonks!' he said, quickly wiping his tears and turned to face her. 'Damn it! ...again with the long fair hair?' he thought but instead said 'I like your hair'   
  
'Thanks' she answered, blushing a little 'What are you reading?'   
  
'This' he said handing her the old book. She opened it and her eyes opened wider than ever 'Aren't you being a little mean with yourself reading this?' she asked. 'Fair question' he thought, but didn't answer.   
  
'Who is Nicole?' asked Tonks, looking at the cover of the book, where their names were written.   
  
'Remember Dorcas Meadowes?(she nodded) It's her little sister... she was in our year at Hogwarts... she was killed when Voldemort went for Dorcas'   
  
'Is this her?' she asked showing him a magical photo she grabbed from inside the book. There was Nicole standing next to Sirius, both smiling and waving at him... That was definitly too much for him. Silent tears started rolling down his face again.   
  
'Oh... Remus!' she said hugging him 'I'm sorry'   
  
'It's Ok, it's not your fault' he said wiping his tears again and moving away from the girl's hug.   
  
'Is there anything you need to talk about?' she asked, playing with a lock of her hair. Remus shook his head, not looking at her.   
  
'Ok, then I'll be in the kitchen with Molly, if you need anything' she said while leaving.   
  
'Wait!' he said 'Wanna stay here and have a look at this with me?' 'What are you saying, perverted psico, she's not Cassie and she's way too young, don't you dare to think about her that way EVER again...' he though immediately but this thought vanished after he saw her smile.   
  
She just sat on the floor next to him and he instictly touched her hair and she blushed crimson but didn't moved.   
  
'Oh! Sorry!' he apologised, blushing too 'It's just that... your hair like that... reminds me of someone... I'm sorry' he said   
  
She rubbed her eyes and her hair changed into the spiky bubble-gum pink usual 'Is this better?' she asked, hopefully. Remus nodded, a little ashamed.   
  
He opened the book in a page covered with photos of the six friends and some he recalled just too well... He and James holding a laughing Sirius as if he was a cake... Sirius being kissed by Lily and Cassie one in each cheek at the same time... Nikki and James standing with their broomsticks wearing the Gryffindor quidditch team robes... Sirius and James clinging to Minerva's shoulders, one in each side, grinning... Lily kissing a stag's nose... and Sirius holding baby Harry, both with sunglasses in Sirius' motorcycle...   
  
She was now holding another picture, 'This was her, wasn't she?' she asked, showing him a picture where he was sitting on a chair and behind him was Cassie, with her arms around his neck smiling at him.   
  
He sighed deeply, his eyes filled with tears again and still, he went back to the book...   
  
********************************************************************   
  
A/N: Well if you haven't noticed, I've invented a couple of characters, the nexts memories belong to them, but I suggest you that if you liked the others read them, cause they're not only about them. 


	5. Nicole's memory: Marauder Duelling

It was Baby Harry's first month of life, when everyone was at the Potter's greeting James and Lily. When I say everyone was there, I really mean EVERYONE: Minerva McGonnagall, Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody (A.K.A. Mad-eye), Dedalus Diggle, Marlene McKinnon, Frank and Alice Longbottom with their baby Neville, Emmeline Vance, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, Benji Fenwick, Edgar and Josephine Bones with baby Susan in her tummy and his sister Amelia, Sturgis Podmore, Elphias Doge, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, Peter Pettigrew, Hagrid, Dorcas and Nicole Meadowes and, of course, Cassiopea White, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.   
  
The party was eventless except for one or two pranks made by 'Sirius, The Master of Disaster' also known as the creature's godfather.   
  
After the party, the hard part came, do the cleaning. Of all the guests the only ones left were Cassie, Nikki, Remus and Sirius, who had offered to help with the cleaning.   
  
'Harry is already asleep' informed Lily while going down the stairs, to see Sirius and Cassie setting out the table and Nikki sweeping the floor. In the kitchen, Remus and James were washing the dishes.   
  
Lily smiled at the sight of her friends.   
  
'Are you gonna help or are you just gonna stand there?' asked Sirius, both of his hands with dirty dishes.   
  
Lily helped and everything was shining clean in just an hour. The six of them let themselves fall in the sofa, exhausted.   
  
'Nice party you had' said Sirius, 'I can't wait until he turns eleven... which house do you think he'll be in?'   
  
'Gryffindor' said the five of them and laughed.   
  
'OK, if you're so sure... and do you think he's gonna play Quidditch?' Sirius kept asking   
  
'Of course, if he's his father's son...' said Nikki 'He might be a keeper, like me'   
  
'Or a chaser, like Prongs' said Remus   
  
'How about a seeker?' asked Cassie   
  
'It could be nice' said Lily, thinking about it and then asked 'D'you reckon he'll become a prefect?'   
  
'Hope not' thought Sirius aloud   
  
'Hey, d'you have something against prefects?'asked Remus   
  
'They're all gits' said Sirius sticking his tongue out at him   
  
'you are the git here, Black' he snapped   
  
'Wanna piece of me, werewolf??' he joked, taking his wand out   
  
'Wanna see you try, mutt!!'   
  
'How many times do I have to tell you? DO NOT duel in the house!!'yelled Lily   
  
'To the backyard, guys!' shouted James, jumping up from his place to see his friends dueling. But not any dueling, it was a Marauder duel. They transfigured the other until he laughed at himself, the one who didn't laughed won. James was the champion and Sirius sucked since he laughed at everything.   
  
'Ladies, place your bets!' yelled James to Lily, Nikki and Cassie.   
  
'Two sickles for the cute werewolf!' said Cassie   
  
'I'm in!' said Lily, betting two sickles for Sirius.   
  
'Nikki?' asked James 'Will you choose the winner's price today?'   
  
'Ok... It shall be a kiss from this maidens'   
  
'All the three of you?' asked Sirius laughing already.   
  
'Yep'   
  
'Uh! I really gotta win this time!' said Sirius   
  
'Can I play?' asked James   
  
'No, you can't! It's between me and the mutt!' said Remus 'I have chances on winning if you don't duel'   
  
'Ok!' said James, magically placing two mirrors in front of each of the duelers, so they could see themselves and threw charms at the other one 'Let's duel!'   
  
Sirius attacked first, transfiguring Remus' robes into a chicken costume but Remus quickly transfigured his into a pink bunny one. After that, Remus' robes became a white flower costume while Sirius' were transfigured into a fairy's dress with wings and everything. Then Remus found himself wearing a leopard print dress and a white feathered boa to what he responded with a low hit: he transfigured Sirius' beautiful hair into Snape's greasy one.   
  
Everyone laughed but Sirius who said: 'OK, now you messed with the hair... you're going down!!'   
  
Remus was transfigured into Minnie covered only with rose petals but quickly turned Sirius into Mad Eye wearing a cheerleader uniform.   
  
Sirius transfigured Remus into Flitwick in a giant hot-dog costume, who transfigured Sirius into Filch in a tight black leather suit, who transfigured Remus-Flitwick's costume into a zebra thong, who, after saying 'you started with the thongs!', transfigured Sirius into Wormtail's identical twin brother... in a hot pink thong.   
  
'Ewww! You're trying to make me laugh or to make me kill myself??' asked Sirius, while changing Remus into the exact copy of Snape, with an elephant face in his underwear.   
  
Sirius found himself inside Dumbledore's body, still wearing just the little thong when he threw his final hit, just removed "Snape's" underwear, revealing the tiniest thing ever.   
  
Remus' laughter couldn't be contained longer and just popped out in a loud roar, as he threw a last charm to Sirius.   
  
Lucius Malfoy was now jumping in a transparent fucshia short dress showing the thong underneath it, shouting 'I did it, I did it! I beated Remmy! Yeahh!'   
  
Everyone was crying in laughter, while he was singing 'Don't stop till you get enough... uh huh... come on!' and dancing.   
  
Remus transfigured himself back to normal but Sirius remained as 'Lucy' and kept singing, now 'We are the champions' clinging to James' shoulders, who looked at him disgusted.   
  
'Ok, I think it's price time!!' he said when he reached the part of the song where he didn't knew the lyrics.   
  
'Return to your normal self, for I'm not kissing Malfoy!' snapped Cassie, still with a grin on her face.   
  
'Why not? I've bleached my hair specially' said Sirius in a high pitched voice, jumping around like a ballet dancer.   
  
After having tripped over what he called a 'mean, mean rock!' finally decided to transfigure himself to get his price.   
  
Sirius was back to normal and held Cassie's waist and threw her down, like dancing to a nonexistent music.   
  
'Come on, Cas! For the old times' he said but she grabbed his chin, turned his head to one side and kissed his cheek.   
  
'I'm with another Marauder now, Padfoot' she said when she was released and went to Remus. They kissed tenderly.   
  
'Hey! That's cheating! He lost and gets the best kiss? I demand at least the other cheek too!' said Sirius.   
  
After Cassie had kissed Sirius' other cheek, he went for Lily. He also grabbed Lily's waist but from behind and placed his cheek next to her face, looking at the moonlit sky. She kissed him and then he placed his head over Lily's other shoulder saying 'To Caesar what's Caesar's and to Padfoot what's Padfoot's'   
  
Nikki waited with her arms crossed over her chest till Sirius got James off of him who was pretending to beat him up for having kissed Lily.   
  
Sirius was now facing Nikki, smiling triumphantly, she was smiling too but her smile was saying 'Just-dare-Black-and-you-will-pay-the-consecuences'   
  
The thing is he dared, and the concecuences weren't bad at all...   
  
Without looking anywhere but her green eyes, Sirius walked to her and softly grabbed her chin and kissed her lips. Lily looked at Cassie and they smiled, James' jaw had droped to the floor and Remus' eyebrows were up and his eyes wide in awe.   
  
Lily led James inside, while Cassie whispered 'Let's go' in Remus' ear and Nikki had followed Sirius' kiss, whose arms were now tight around her waist.   
  
'It's getting late, Remmy, we better get going' said Cassie, already inside.   
  
'Moony... did you just see what I saw?' asked James, still amazed.   
  
'I hope so, because otherwise I'd be delusional' answered Remus   
  
'Was that Nicole 'Ice Queen' Meadowes or an impostor with the Polyjuice potion?' James asked Lily   
  
'Don't be stupid, James, don't call her that' she said   
  
'But is she?' asked Remus now   
  
'Of course she is... she finally put her defenses down...' smiled Lily 'I'm off to feed the little mate upstairs... I'll call you tomorrow, Cas! Bye Remus!' and she climbed the stairs quickly.   
  
'Bye Lils!... See you, Prongs!' said Remus   
  
'See you, Moony! Take care, Cassie!'   
  
'You too, Jamie, bye!'   
  
James closed the front door and went to the kitchen to peek from the window, but he found Sirius inside, smiling stupidly.   
  
'Hey, mate, how did it go?' asked James 'Where is she?'   
  
'Left' Sirius answered, still smiling.   
  
'And?' asked James again   
  
'Nothing, I've just had the greatest kiss of my entire existence... unfortunately it was a once in a lifetime experience'   
  
'Eh? Why?!' asked James   
  
'It was just for the price, she said so' answered Sirius, sighing.   
  
'Who does she think she's kidding?, she didn't need to kiss you like that... she likes you! What's wrong with her?'   
  
'I don't know and I don't care' shrugged Sirius   
  
'Have you realized that now you have kissed every single girl of our generation at Hogwarts, except Lily, at least once?'   
  
'Yeah, you're right... but wanna know something? I think I no longer care...'   
  
Nicole's P.O.V.   
  
...   
  
'I remember Cassie telling her to write her P.O.V. but she was always busy' Remus told Tonks 'She used to say that there'll always be time later and she never got to write it'   
  
'Who wrote this?' Tonks asked, looking at the firsts pages Remus had already read. 'Cassie did' said Remus.   
  
'What happened to her?' asked Tonks, fearing she already knew the answer.   
  
'One day, we were supposed to meet in the Leaking Cauldron but she never showed up. At first I was mad at he because I thought it was because the last time we met, the day before that, we had a little argument about something stupid... I headed to her house then and found the worst thing to find in a friend's house: The Dark Mark. I wasn't strong enough to enter, I just reported the Dark Mark to the Order. They looked for her for three months... they just found her dead body a couple of days after Voldemort's fall...it had marks left from the Cruciatus curse... apparently they tortured her before killing her' Tears were now rolling down Tonks' face too. 'I didn't know...' she said 'I'm so sorry, Remus' and threw her arms around his neck. 'It's Ok, Tonks' he said, patting her head with one hand and wiping his tears with the other, 'that was sixteen years ago'   
  
'But now he's back! You're suffering just as you did back then... You don't deserve this!' she cried 'You're a great person, you don't deserve this' she repeated, looking into his eyes and she started moving her head towards his to kiss him... but he held her away from him and got up. 'I'm the one who's sorry now, Tonks' said Remus.   
  
'No, I'm sorry' she said getting up too and blushing deeply, 'I didn't know what I was doing, I guess... I just... never ment to...' she sighed deeply 'Sorry'   
  
'Don't be, It's just me' said Remus 'Is not that I don't want to kiss you', 'What are you saying, shut up!' he thought but said 'but you're not...'   
  
'Cassie?' she asked impresively accurately. He sighed and nodded a little bit.   
  
Remus sat back down and forced himself to smile, 'come on, let's finish this book, I won't feel satisfied until I finish reading... then we can get rid of it'   
  
Tonks smiled timidly and sat down again. 'What where you thinking, stupid?' she thought to herself, while Remus was thinking 'No way, perverted freak, you're fourteen years older than her!'   
  
'Are you sure you want me to stay?' asked Tonks as Remus opened the book.   
  
'Sure, I'm kind of bored of being alone' he said and placed his hand over hers. She blushed even more and Remus thought 'what the hell are you doing?!' but didn't move his hand, instead he held hers tightly.   
  
'You can't fool yourself or Tonks! Release her hand in this exact moment, now!' his own voice said inside Remus' head but he just ignored it and, without letting go Tonks' hand, turned the page. The last entry was there, it was Cassie's turn and it went like this... 


	6. Cassie's memory: Back to the place where...

Harry's first birthday was drawing nearer and nearer, when more than the usual mayhem found its way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress, head of Gryffindor house and Transfiguration teacher, received the awful news about her mother's death and immediately she decided to return to her hometown, despite the fact that she was in charge of owling each student with the list of school stuff. She needed a replacement quickly, someone responsible and organized but also trustworthy. Only one person came to her mind at once: Lily Potter. Lily's grin wouldn't leave her face as she found her way to Dumbledore's office, it was great to be back at Hogwarts. The empty corridors hadn't changed that much and Lily was really feeling home. 'Go to Prof. Dumbledore's office as soon as you arrive, he'll give you the list of those to whom you must owl and their years' had said Minerva and that was what Lily was doing. 'Good to see you again, Lily!' said The Grey Lady, waving, as she passed through a wall. Lily's grin intensified even more. 'The password is "Cheesecake"' she had said. ' Cheesecake' said Lily to the gargoyle, which let her enter the headmaster's office. After giving her a warm welcome, Albus Dumbledore gave her a huge list and sent her to Minerva's office where she would be more comfortable. In her way, Lily said hi to three teachers (Flitwick, Vector and Kettleburn), two ghosts (Nick and the Friar), the caretaker's cat (She was even happy to see Ms. Norris) and countless portraits. She opened the office door, and someone in there startled her. A dark- haired blue-eyed man was sitting behind the desk, his feet up on it and his face grinning too.  
  
'I can't keep reading this' said Remus as he sprung up and quickly left the room. He closed the door behind him and he pressed his back against it, countless tears rolling down his face. Tonks stood sitting on the floor and not understanding, decided to just kept reading to find out... if he wanted to be alone, she wasn't going to stop him. But she was really intrigued, she needed to know what had happened that day to mark Remus that way... She went back to the book...  
  
'Hey, Professor Potter!' said Sirius, in a mocking tone of voice. 'Sirius! What are you doing here?!' she asked, leaving her bag in the chair in front of Sirius. 'He's been waiting for us' said a male voice, behind her. She turned around to meet James, Cassie and Harry. 'What a lovely surprise!' Lily said taking Harry from Cassie. A few minutes later, Remus, Nikki, Mme. Hooch and Dumbledore arrived and after asuring Harry would be fine, Hooch and the Headmaster left with the baby, to show him the rest of the castle and the staff. Lily sat on Minnie's chair and let out a deep breath. 'I'm hungry' said Sirius 'Nikki, will you come to the kitchen with me?' Nikki nodded, James said 'I'll go too' and both tagged along. 'You have loads of letters to write' said Remus 'Yes, I'll better start right away' said Lily and took out green ink and parchment. She was reaching for her quill when a voice from the door called the three friend's attention. 'Hello, Evans. Or should I say Potter?' asked Severus Snape, standing there, his arms crossed on his chest, his hair as greasy as usual. 'Lily would be just fine' she said quickly and then added 'I may sound silly, but what exactly are you doing here?' 'Haven't you told your dear friend, White?' answered Snape 'Dumbledore was needing a Potions Teacher and called me immediately' Cassie had never contained that amount of rage 'I guess I just forgot, but we don't talk about irrelevant facts anyway' she said. 'And Remus Lupin... as disgusting to see you as usual' 'Severus' said Remus coldly. 'So you've been seeing Cassie in classes?' asked Lily, trying to get the conversation away from trouble. 'We haven't seen since the Antidotes exam, a couple of months ago' said Cassie 'It's nice to see you again' she lied forcing a smile. 'I wish I could say the same... but you still hang around with Mud-bloods and werewolves' Snape spatted 'Shut your trap' snarled Remus 'Make me' 'What's going on?' 'Well... if it isn't Mr. Potter' said Snape 'Snivellus?!' 'I'm Professor Snape now' 'Well... that's... congratulations' said James as he threw a strange look at his friends. Behind Snape, Cassie's eyes were narrowed, Remus' fists were clenched and Lily was trembling slightly. 'Don't give me that' said Snape harshly 'or you must pretend in front of your little wife?' James was already frowning. 'What do you want?' he asked. 'Certainly not your congratulations' Snape answered acidly. 'Well... If you're here, Severus!' said Dumbledore, who entered carrying a crying Harry 'Lily, I think the little one is a little homesick' Harry's arms were flying in the air, trying to reach for 'Daddy' James took the baby who giggled a little and from James' arms stared at Snape. 'This is James and Lily's son, Harry' said Dumbledore 'I believe that you'll be teaching him in the future' Snape was looking at Harry as if he was an overgrown and specially disgusting flobberworm, but when he heard the last part, one of his eyebrows raised. 'It'll be my pleasure' he said as sarcastically as it is humanly posible and added 'I'll be going now, I'll be seeing you around this week, Lily' an unpleasant smile appeared in his lips and left as quickly as it had come. 'Lupin, White, Potter' he mumbled something that sounded like 'Nice seeing you' as he left but his voice returned clear from the hallway 'Say Hello to my good friend Black in my name' and a cold laughter came also. Lily sighed, while Remus unclenched his fists. 'I apologize in his behalf' said Dumbledore 'It'll take a while for him to fit in, but he'll do a great Head of house' 'He's also head of house?!' asked Cassie horrified. 'Yes, Cassiopea, remember that the last Potions master was Head of Slytherin House' said Dumbledore understandingly. 'Why don't we go to the kitchen with Sirius and Nikki?' offered Remus placing an arm on Cassie's shoulder. 'I don't really think that's a good idea...' said James 'Why?' 'Well... they're kinda... busy' James answered with a wink. Dumbledore smiled, 'Back to school indeed, has he?' The atmosphere lightened up a little, when everybody smiled. After a while, Lily had started writing the letters, with James and Remus throwing baby Harry to eachother and Cassie sitting on Minnie's desk, watching them, when Sirius and Nikki returned, carrying pumpkin pasties for everyone. Lily stopped to eat and Sirius took the list of names. 'Look at this name! Na... Naku...Nakoruru Arisawa... what kind of wizard can name his son Nakoruru?' asked Sirius looking at the list. 'A Japanese one, genious, besides I belive that's a girl's name...' said Remus also looking at the list. 'This could've been a great place to look for baby names, too bad Harry's already set... when comes the next one?' asked Sirius grinning at Lily. She laughed but didn't answered. It was a special kind of laugh that made everyone in the room look surprised at her. 'Lily?' asked James 'is there something you want to tell me?' 'hum... gee, I don't think so, honey, but... Remmy, why don't you ask Cassie?' she said being now deeply interested in her pastie. Everyone stared at Cassie, who was blushing crimson and looking at the ceiling. Remus was shaking slightly, Nikki's pastie had fallen to the carpet, letting an orange mark on it and the only sound heard were Harry's giggles. A small smile was pulling her lips when Cassie said 'hum... well, I guess I might be a little pregnant...' looking directly into Remus' eyes. Remus lowered his head, and when he looked up again, his face was beaming with a huge smile. Sirius let out a bark of laughter when Remus took Cassie into the air, and laughed around McGonagall's office. Harry kept giggling trapped in a hug between Lily and James and Nikki was surprised to find her eyes wet. 'That's great! That's great!' Sirius was singing,'It's my turn to be the godfather!' said James and Cassie was saying 'It's not certain yet! I'm not sure!' but nobody was listening that is until Remus silenced her with a kiss. Everyone was smiling, looking at the kissing couple when Sirius yelled horrified 'Wait! You're not gonna call your baby girl Nakoruru, are you?' Cassie's P.O.V. It wasn't certain yet! That's why I hadn't told anyone but Lils!... but it's certain now!! Remmy and I are having a baby! Of course, we'll be getting married too. After that episode in Hogwarts, Lily brought me a list of 150 names in alphabethical order separed in two columns, one for the girl's name and one for the boy's name... You are really hopeless, you know, Lils? Oh! And I'm really happy to tell you, Siri, that Nakoruru isn't one of the names I have in mind...  
  
'She was pregnant' was thinking Tonks 'and they were getting married...' that thought didn't leave her. After reading she went looking for Remus but couldn't find him in the house. She had to leave to the Auror's headquarters at the Ministry but even there, her glance was lost in nowhere and her thoughts were the same. Remus had left to take a walk, he could barely stand that thought before Sirius' death but now he was finding it even harder... They had discussed because of the colour of the flowers on their wedding! And the last thing he had said to her was 'Do as you please'... That and the baby inside her had haunted Remus for years... When he returned, he headed directly to Sirius' bedroom again and he was about to cast the book into the fire when Harry opened the door. 'What's that?' he asked, looking at the book. 'This?' asked Remus, taking the book away from the fireplace. Harry nodded. The last person Remus would like to show that book, was asking him about it. Nothing could be done now. Sighing deeply, he gave the book to Harry, whose hands shook to see the names in the cover. 'That was written by your mother's best friend, they are memories of your father, mother, Sirius and other friends... do you feel prepared to read them?' Harry's hands shook again while he organized every thought that was racing through his head. 'Maybe tomorrow' he said giving the book back to Remus 'but don't throw it into the fire... I expect I'll be brave enough one day to read that' Now everything was clearer in Remus' head, he had to keep that for Harry, he had to be strong for Harry... and that was exactly what he was going to do. 'Come on, Professor, let's go downstairs... we've missing a gobstone player since Hermione isn't here' Harry said with a smile, a gesture that wasn't usual in his face anymore. The only way Remus found to answer that, was with another smile, the first real smile in his face after Sirius' death. 'Ok, but in one condition' he said 'Which is...?' 'Call me Remus' In the way down, they came across Tonks. Her eyes met Remus' but not a single word was spoken. He took her hand, to stop her and planted a kiss on her cheek, to her and Harry's surprise.  
** Harry was about to finish his seventh year when finally, Voldemort met his doom. The results were Voldemort's death and Harry in St. Mungo. He had been unconcious for the last three days and someone was always next to his bed. When he finally woke up, Remus was there. 'Remus?' said Harry's voice. His eyes still not fully opened. 'Harry! You're awake!' 'Remus, can I ask you something?' 'Sure, but try to rest a little bit more' 'Can I read the book now?' Remus smiled widely. 


	7. Bonus memory: Things to do

Before starting, everything between this {} in Sirius' letter is like it had been marked out. Remember that!  
  
Bonus Memory  
  
Nicole looked at her watch again... 9:25pm... Sirius was really taking his time. She walked nervously across the now empty Hogsmeade Station and leaned over a wall. Sirius sounded like he really needed to talk to her, when his head apeared on Nikki's fireplace, early that evening.  
  
~~Flashblack~~  
  
'Niiiiiiiiiiiiikkiiiiiiiiiiii!' 'Hey, Padf...' 'No time! Quickly! Can you be at Hogsmeade Station at nine tonight?' 'Erm... when?' 'Nine o'clock' 'Hum... yes, I can. But, what for?' 'I really really need to talk to you' 'At Hogsmeade? Can't it be at your place?' 'No, It has to be there! Will you come?' 'Yes, but Sirius...' 'No! I've got no time! See you tonight!' *PUFF* He was gone...  
  
~~End of Flashblack~~  
  
She let out a sigh remembering that the day before that, she had kissed Sirius for the very first time. (A/N: In Nikki's memory) She put a finger over her lips, closing her eyes to picture his triumphant look one more time. A sheepish smile appeared on her face at the thought of it. 'What are you smiling at?' She was startled and opened her eyes to see Sirius looking angrily at her, both his hands on his hips. 'I'm late, you shouldn't be smiling!' She smiled again, her you're-not-as-clever-as-I-am smile was back. 'What is it, Sirius? What was that urgent thing you needed to talk about and then showed up thirty minutes late?' 'Hey! 27 minutes late!' She snorted 'What ever' 'I needed to talk to you about yesterday' he said surprisingly seriously to be him. Nikki flinched for a second but quickly recovered her usual coolness. 'What about yesterday?' she asked as if nothing particularly important had happened. 'Not here, come... I wanna show you something first...' and saying that, he grabbed her hand and led her to the path to Hogwarts' lake. A half moon shone both in the sky and in the lake surface. A float of boats were on the other shore of the lake, over the school's castle's reflection. Its lights shone like the stars in the water. Nikki could feel Sirius' gentle grip on her hand as she was stunned by the breathtaking view she once knew so well and Sirius was wishing she didn't notice they were still holding hands and let go. She didn't, and nor did him for a few silent seconds. 'Oh my... Sirius...' whispered Nikki, as if she would break the beautiful image by speaking any louder 'It's gorgeous' 'Yeah...' Sirius said in the same tone 'But this is not what I wanted to show you' He grinned and ran with her by the hand towards the path taken by the carriages to reach Hogwarts. Each step sounded in the pebbles under their feet as the castle drew nearer and nearer. Sirius looked back when he heard Nikki laughing. She couldn't help it. It was the place, the wind on her dark hair and the touch of Sirius' hand that made her feel fifteen again. Still grinning, Sirius let go, yelled 'I'm faster than you!' and sped up taking considerable advantage from her. 'Oh, is that so?' Nikki yelled back and started running really fast. When Sirius looked back again, Nikki had almost caught up with him. They were head to head when they got to the castle and Sirius was holding his acheing side, begging for mercy. 'Ok... ok... Let's call that a draw' he said trying to catch his breath back. 'Come on!' said Nikki, also a little out of breath 'Don't be such a sore loser!' Sirius sat on the first step of the stair that led to Hogwarts' main entrance. The merry chattering comming from it indicated that the welcome feast wasn't over yet (A/N: check the dates, if i'm not mistaken, it's september 1st). Nikki sat next to him, but he rose up as soon as she sat, since he had his breath back. 'Follow me' he said as he walked towards the Forbidden Forest. Nikki caught up with him and walking by his side asked 'Where are we going?' Sirius pointed somewhere near Hagrid's house, and whispered 'Into the Forest'. Nikki stopped dead. 'Are you sure that is safe?' she asked him. Sirius didn't answered until they reached the Forest's limit. 'Do you trust me?' he asked her. Nikki nodded and when Sirius entered the Forest, she followed suit. It was darker under the trees. Sirius took his wand out and muttered 'Lumos!'. He stopped next to a near tree and started searching fon something on its roots. 'What are you doing?' Nikki asked. Without looking up, he pointed somewhere upper on the tree. Nikki lit her own wand and saw letters magically carved on the wood. It read "THIS TREE IS PRIVATE PROPERTY OF SIRIUS PADFOOT BLACK, ALONG WITH EVERYTHING ON IT, INCLUDING OUTTER OBJECTS SUCH AS LETTERS AND OTHER STUFF. DO NOT TOUCH THEM, MOST ARE CHARMED TO CURSE WHOEVER TOUCHES IT AND IS NOT THE OWNER. THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY, UNLESS YOU'RE SNIVELLUS. IN WHICH CASE... LEAVE MY BLOODY TREE ALONE, YOU SLIMY GIT!!." Nikki laughed a bit after this and saw Sirius holding a bunch of pretty old and muddy parchments in his hands. He offered her his arm. 'Shall we?' 'Sirius, what's...' 'Patience, miladi, patience' he said simply as he held her arm. 'Wanna go get a butterbeer?' he asked then 'or you prefer to sit by the lake on the school grounds?' 'I prefer to know what you're up to' she said. 'I'm up to showing you something important, now, decide or I will' 'Um...Ok... let's go to the lake, then' They went back to the lake and sat on the bank where Lily, Nikki, Cassie and other friends used to sat. On the way Nikki was trying to get something out of Sirius but he didn't said a thing except for 'Wait until we get to the lake!'. As sitting there, Nikki yawned. The fresh air filled her lungs and again she felt like laughing but instead smiled at Sirius. 'Will you show me now?' she asked. Sirius nodded and handed her all the parchments at once. She took the first one and left the others next to her. She unfolded it and read what was written in what was immediately recognized as James' handwriting.  
  
THINGS TO DO BEFORE LEAVING SCHOOL GO OUT WITH LILY EVANS MAKE LILY EVANS THE PERFECT GIFT KICK SNIVELLY'S ASS FOR CALLING LILY EVANS A MUD-BLOOD GET INTO LILY EVANS' PANTS GET A QUIDDITCH TROPHY WITH MY NAME ON IT SO LILY EVANS COMES OUT WITH ME  
  
THINGS TO DO RIGHT AFTER LEAVING SCHOOL MARRY LILY EVANS MAKE LILY EVANS REALLY HAPPY BECOME AN AUROR SO LILY EVANS AND I CAN LIVE WITHOUT FINANCIAL TROUBLES HAVE A BABY BOY NAMED JAMES WITH LILY EVANS PLAY QUIDDITCH FOR ENGLAND WHILE LILY EVANS IS CHEERLEADING  
  
Nikki's laughter must had been heard even from the dungeons. 'What in Merlin's name is this?' she asked. 'Our "things-to-do" lists' said Sirius simply. 'And what does this has to do with whatever happened yesterday that you wanted to talk to me about?' Nikki asked again 'Did you leave your patience home?' asked Sirius 'Read another parchment!' She grabbed another parchment and opened it. This time was Remus' handwriting.  
  
THINGS TO DO BEFORE LEAVING SCHOOL GET THE HIGHEST MARKS HOGWARTS HAS EVER SEEN TELL SIRIUS I LIKE CASSIOPEA WHITE TELL CASSIOPEA WHITE THAT I LIKE HER HELP PETER PASS HIS LAST YEAR WITHOUT CHEATING KEEP SIRIUS AWAY FROM SUGAR AT LEAST A WEEK  
  
THINGS TO DO RIGHT AFTER LEAVING SCHOOL GET ACCEPTED INTO THE AUROR'S TRAINING SCHOOL HELP SIRIUS GET A PERMANENT GIRLFRIEND (NOT CASSIOPEA) ASK CASSIOPEA WHITE OUT HELP JAMES GET OVER LILY EVANS IF HE DOESN'T MARRIES HER TELL SNAPE TO KISS MY HAIRY WEREWOLF ASS  
  
Sirius was now laughing too. 'Moony... that guy'll never change!' he sighed 'You mean you haven't read this?' asked Nikki looking at him in disbelief. Sirius shook his head. 'This parchments had been charmed to be opened only by a girl's hands' he explained 'None of us read the others'' 'You've been using me?!' asked Nikki getting up, very angry. 'Urgh... could you read?! I said that I wanted to show you something!' he said getting up too, as angry as she was. 'What?!' she spatted 'Mine!' Nikki sat back down and opened the next parchment, now revealing Sirius' handwriting.  
  
THINGS TO DO BEFORE LEAVING SCHOOL KISS EVERY GIRL IN OUR YEAR EXCEPT FOR LILY EVANS OR SUFFER JAMES' PUNISHMENT AND ETERNAL HATE MAKE THE BIGGEST PRANK EVER SHOW THE TEACHERS THAT EVEN STUDYING LESS THAN EVERYONE ELSE, I CAN GET EXCELLENT MARKS KICK SNIVELLUS' GREASY ASS ONE LAST TIME GIVE MINNIE A CAT AND TELL HER WHERE WE HID HER LAST TWO ON SECOND AND FIFTH YEAR  
  
THINGS TO DO RIGHT AFTER LEAVING SCHOOL GET MY OWN APARTMENT BUY A BAR WHERE I CAN MAKE UP DRINKS GET THE COOLEST MOTORCYCLE ON EARTH BECOME AN AUROR START A SERIOUS RELATIONSHIP WITH SOMEONE LIKE NICOLE MEADOWES  
  
Nikki had suddenly stopped laughing. 'That's what I wanted you to see!' yelled Sirius, sitting again next to her, crossing his arms over his chest, actually annoyed. 'And...' he grabbed the other parchments while a perplex Nikki was staring at him. He tried to open them, but most he could't. He finally threw one into Nikki's lap. '... this!' he said, and faced his back to her with a snort. Nikki looked at the parchment facing her and read on Sirius calligraphy again.  
  
Dear Nicole,  
Hey! It's Sirius. I'm really sorry about what happened in our third year with your hair and James' bubble gum... It was all my fault and I'm very sorry. But I must say that you looked nice with your hair short. I don't mean your long hair is not nice! I {love} {really} like your hair!  
What I really wanted to ask you is why you won't go out with me? Well... actually I don't have to ask... I know it's because your friend Cassiopea likes me. That and the fact that I go out with everyone!  
I must tell you something, and I thought that a letter might be the right way to do it. What I want to tell you is that I {love} {really} like you, not the other girls I've dated so far. I think that you are very sweet but you don't like showing it. I {love} {really} like that about you. And I think you are {beautiful} cute. And I marauder promise you that I won't let you down if you go out and have a butterbeer with me.  
I must finish now, Minnie is yelling at me again.  
{Love,} {yours,} see you around,  
Sirius Black P.s. Please say yes. I'll go out with Cassie later if you want!  
  
Sirius was looking down and throwing little rocks into the lake when Nikki looked up from the letter again. 'When did you write this?' she asked him. 'Fourth' 'and why you never gave it to me?' '...' No answer. Sirius sat next to her, looked into her green eyes and touched her cheek with the back of his fingers. Nikki blushed and moved away. She got up. 'Why did you kissed me back like that yesterday?' Sirius asked, getting up too. 'Because of the bet! I already told you that!' yelled Nikki blushing even more and began to turn away but Sirius held her arm and pushed his lips over hers in a kiss. Nikki followed and Sirius deepened it. Some seconds later, they gently broke apart. 'Why did you kissed me back like that now?' Sirius asked again. Nikki remained silent and crimson. 'becauseiloveyou' said Nikki, barely audibly. 'I'm sorry, what did you say?' 'I SAID I LOVE YOU!' she yelled at him. And when she realised what she had said, the defiant look on her face dissapeared. She blushed one more time. Sirius held her shoulders and brushed his perfect nose against hers. 'I know. I love you too' and kissed her again. 'I know this might be childish but... do you want to be my girlfriend?' Nikki looked down. 'What happens?' 'Can we save that for later?' she asked 'Ok, if you want to' Sirius was suddenly looking sad. Nikki smiled timidly and gave him a little kiss. 'Now, let's go to Hogsmeade' he said holding her hand and started walking back to the castle 'I've got my motorcycle in the station. I'll give you a lift home and ...' 'Sirius?' she interrupted him. 'hum?' 'Can you take me to get a butterbeer?'  
  
****************************************************************** What do you think?? You liked it?? Review please!! Oh! And thinking about moving on with the story... How about Remus giving the book to Harry and after that, Harry asks Remus and he tells him more marauder's stories? But I don't really know... I'm not sure about it, what do you guys think? Plan B is Padfoot's idea, she told me you may like that Harry liked the idea and kept writing the book with Hermione's, Ron's and his favourites memories but I'm not sure either... what about our beloved Marauders?! *snif* I really prefer writing things with them on it but... Tell me what do you think and which idea you'll like to read. Thanks again 4 everything! I love you guys!  
Joy "Moony" Lupin 


	8. After Lily's memory: Pink, Raven and Sun...

7. After Lily's memory: Pink, Raven and Sunny The same day Harry had awoken, when Ron, Hermione and Ginny came to see him, Remus went to look for Cassie's book and returned immediately. The four friends were talking and he just waited. When the sun set, Molly came to take Ron, Ginny and Hermione to Grimmauld Place and as soon as they left, Harry asked Remus for the book again. Luckily, "The boy who lived again" had a room for his own, so for the next six nights, Remus came to stay with Harry and after everyone left, he read a memory to Harry, after which, Harry shot questions like an uzi. The first night, Remus read Lily's memory, and when he finished, you can't say he wasn't expecting that. 'Did my mum had a lot of flowers' 'yeah, she had loads of lilies' 'Was Cassie pretty?' 'She was beautiful. Look at this picture' he gave Harry the picture where he was sitting and Cassie has hugging him from behind. 'Whoa... was Nikki pretty?' Remus showed him the other pictures. 'I think my mum was the prettiest' stated Harry then he asked 'Did Minnie come?' 'Yes, Prof. Mc.Gonagall came and we had a great time' 'Did she liked seeing you all?' 'Yes, specially seeing Sirius and your father' 'Did you talked about the pranks my dad and Sirius had done?' 'Of course!' said Remus 'She remembered every one of them' 'Can you tell me about them?' 'It's pretty late now, Harry' 'Come on!! I'm not tired, I've been sleeping for three days!' begged Harry 'Tell me about the time you transfigured her dorm in a disco!' 'Hum... ok, but just that one, it's past midnight!' Harry nodded and as Remus smoothed his covers, 'Did you know that that was you mother's first prank?' he asked Harry, Harry shook his head and Remus added 'It was the time when Sirius dated Cassie and your parents had just started dating... in our seventh year...  
  
The christmas holidays had emptied Hogwarts almost completely. The Gryffindor tower, always crowded and filled with laughter was now quiet and deserted... well, almost deserted, since four seventh-years walked through the portrait hole into it. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter and Cassiopea White were the only gryffindors left. Remus and James sat next to the burning fire, and so did Sirius and Cassie. 'I'm sooooo bored!' moaned Sirius 'The others left only an hour ago!' said Remus 'I know something we can do' said James, with the trademark Marauder grin. 'Ok, but this time I wanna help' stated Cassie, seeing the prank comming. James got up and looked at her. 'Um... gee, I don't know if you have what it takes... guys, what do you think?' he said. Immediately, Cassie was left alone in the sofa and the three Marauders were standing in front of her, looking at her as if she was a broom they still hadn't decided whether to buy or not. 'Try me' she said confidently. 'Ok...' said James 'If only you are caught, whose fault is it?' 'Snape's, he made me do it. He said he would curse me if I didn't' said Cassie instantly. 'Good...' said Remus and then asked 'What's the Marauder's slogan?' 'I solemny swear I'm up to no good' said Cassie with a yawn 'Is that all you've got? I expected better of you Remus!' Remus frowned. 'If I give you an infusion of silverweed with powdered moon stone... would you drink it?' 'Of course! That's the best strenghtening solution!' 'Wow, I didn't know that one...' said James 'You're really good at potions!' 'You should think about doing something with it after school' said Remus 'Thanks, I'll think about it' Cassie smiled at Remus and he did his best to hid the blush. Luckily, Sirius spoke and he was saved. 'Ok... If you could choose the next victim, who would be?' 'Hum... I'm between Prof. Mc.Gonagall and Snivellus... but I think I'll go for the slimeball!' 'That's my girl!' said Sirius kissing her cheek 'What do you think?' asked James 'Is she in?' 'Peter is, so I can't see why she shouldn't' stated Remus. 'So, now I pronounce you, Temporary Marauder!' yelled Sirius 'Temporary? Why?' she complaint 'Because you passed the theoric... now let's get to the practice!' said James grinning again. 'Accio map!' he yelled and an old parchment flew to his hand from the boys dorm. 'What you're about to see, is top secret info, got it?' asked Sirius, Cassie nodded 'Now take out your wand and say the slogan as you tap this.' Cassie looked stranged into his blue eyes and tapped the parchment. The Marauder's Map appeared in front of her eyes. 'Holy...' she started, when the portrait hole opened and two girls, covered in snow and soaking wet stepped into the common room. 'Lils?' asked Cassie as one of them took off her hat revealing bright red hair. 'Hey, Cas!' she said from under the scarf 'Surprise!' 'Nikki?!' asked Sirius, as the other girl revealed her long dark hair. 'What's going on?' asked James, looking at Lily and Cassie hugging 'Weren't you two on your way home?' 'At the last moment, Nikki talked me into staying for the holidays!' said Lily, smiling. 'Come closer to the fireplace or you'll catch pneumonia!' said Remus 'Yeah, it's kinda... blizzarding out there!' said Nikki, warming up her hands. 'What were you doing?' asked Lily, trying to get the Map, but James hugged her before she could. 'I'm so glad you're here!' he said as Remus hid the Map behind his back. Cassie got it as Nikki tried to peek and sat on top of it. 'What is that you're trying to hide?' Lily asked James. He looked at her as if he didn't know what was she talking about. Lily smiled and said 'Please, Jamie, can I see it?' and then kissed his lips lightly. James eyes were open wide and a stupid smile was on his face. 'It's a Hogwarts map' he said immediately. 'One kiss and he melts away' Sirius whispered in Remus' ear, who nodded in agreement. Cassie got up and James showed the Map to Lily and Nikki who was also trying to see it. 'Here you can see all the secret passages we've discovered and the people who's inside the castle' he pointed at some dots in the gryffindor common room labeled with their names and then pointed another dot, Prof. Mc.Gonagall. She was somewhere out of the map, near the tower. 'Look, Sirius!' said James 'She must be in her bedroom!' 'Maybe it's the portrait of Lucía of Venice that we tried to open last week!' squeaked Sirius, pointing at the part of the castle closest to Mc.Gonagall. 'Maybe, but she keeps yelling us God knows what in Italian!' said Remus. 'That can be solved, I know some Italian' said Cassie, Sirius threw his bark-like laugh and kissed her. Remus immediately looked away and amazingly so did Nikki. 'I don't think we may need that if we play our cards correctly... ejem...' Remus cleared his throat and they broke the kiss. Sirius was eyeing Nikki suspiciously. 'So... let's go! We have a teacher to distract!' 'Wait a second!... Cassie, are you in this?' asked Lily looking at her friend. She nodded guiltily. 'Oh! Can I be too?' 'Nikki!' 'What?, It's fun...' she told Lily apologetically. 'Sure' said Sirius, crossing his arms over his chest 'Wanna join us Lily?' 'Come on Lils!' whined Cassie 'Just this time!' 'Do it for me... please?' asked James, holding her shoulders and sinking his piercing hazel gaze into her eyes... (A/N: how can ANYONE say no to that??) 'Ok' 'Yeah!' everyone cheered but Sirius stopped the celebration. 'Wait! You need nicknames!' he said suddenly 'We'll tell you ours if you don't ask their origins' The three girls shook their heads and put their hands up. 'We promise' they said. 'Ok... Remus is Moony, Sirius is Padfoot and I'm Prongs' said James shortly. 'Moony, Padfoot and Prongs... I like that!' said Cassie smiling, again causing Remus to blush and again passing unnoticed as Sirius spoke. 'Nikki could be Raven, for her hair... you know?' They all looked at her, repeating her name mentally. 'I like it' she said 'Besides the sorting hat considered putting me in Ravenclaw' 'Its got style' added James 'So Nikki's Raven!' said Lily 'How can we call Cassie?' Now everyone stared at her, thinking. 'How about... Amber?' said James 'Because those eyes can't go unnoticed!' 'But Amber is a name!' complaint Sirius 'a nickname can't be a name!' 'For her eyes you could call her Sunny... they're like the midday's sun' said Remus in a whisper more to himself than to the others. Everyone stared at him. 'It was just an idea!' he said defensively, blushing again and now everyone noticing it. 'No! It's great!' said Cassie 'Sunny... that's the sweetest thing anyone has said to me' Remus was as blushed as it is biologically possible to be without his face exploding... although he felt like it was about to. 'Sunny and Moony' said Lily 'that sounds great!' 'Now on with Lily' said James, comming to rescue his friend. 'That's easy... Pink' said Nikki 'She's so flowery and girly and... pink!' 'Ok' said James 'Are the new recruits ready to party?' Yells and cheering was the only answer he got. While Cassie, Lily and Nikki went up to leave her trunks in her dorm, the Marauders planned everything and not an hour had passed, when they were all in their posts and ready to strike. James handed away three charmed pieces of mirrors, from where they could talk to eachother from a long distance. Remus' mirror was broken and could see all the other mirrors. Nikki and Lily were in the common room, Cassie and James were hiding under the Invisibility cloak next to the portrait, in the inner side of the passage that connected the kitchens with that floor were Remus and Sirius, everyone waiting for the sign. 'The coast is clear!' said Nikki as Lily did an "OK" sign comming from the portrait of the Fat Lady 'Pink and Raven ready!' 'Roger, that!' answered Remus 'Sunny, Prongs, ready?' 'We were born ready' said James 'Ok, Raven... let the games begin!' To that command, Nikki and Lily set fire at least fifty fireworks and some other dungbombs all around the common room, and started coughing and yelling for Prof. Mc.Gonagall. Between two portraits near Cassie and James, a door apeared and opened. Prof. Mc.Gonagall hurried away muttering something about helpless seventh years and James told the mirror 'Minnie has left, we're going in!' as he and Cassie held the almost closing door opened and slided in. After James had said that, Sirius started running down the passage and met countless house-elves. 'Oh, Master Sirius Black!' bowed most of them 'Hey, guys! Listen, I think Prof. M isn't feeling very well... She wants to go to her room but I think it's too far for her, she's quite dizzy! Do you think you could help my friends Lily and Nicole to prepare her a bed in the Common Room?' 'Of course, Master Sirius Black!' 'Master Sirius Black is always so kind!' 'Great! Don't let her get up! It's for her own health. After you finish the bed send my friends away, she probably needs to rest... and give her a lot of food! Oh! And can I take some of this eclairs?' After stuffing his face and pockets with chocolate eclairs, Sirius spoke to his mirror 'Moony,mphh.. the little ones are on their way!' 'What are you eating?' 'Nuphing...' answered Sirius, his mouth full, a few floors above, Remus sighed. After climbing a stair, James and Cassie met a fairly big dorm. Four bookshelved walls, with only one window and an enormous four poster bed placed over a red carpet. The Gryffindor Lion was visible in the red courtains hanging from the posters. Under the window was a desk with an open book and a steamy cup of tea. They could hear amazingly well Nikki's and Lily's yells from the common room. James took away the cloak and talked to the mirror 'Sunny and Prongs are in!' Remus was carefully watching the "Minerva Mc.Gonagall" dot and Nikki and Lily were waiting really close to the back of the portrait. Nikki was crouching under it. 'She's almost there!' warned Remus 'She's there!, ready Pink?' 'As usual' said Lily. The portrait flung open and Mc.Gonagall stumbled into Nikki and fell to the floor. Immediately, Lily threw a confounding charm. 'Oh... what have I done? I've jinxed a teacher! I've jinxed a teacher!' she started freaking out. Until Nikki slapped her. 'Get a grip of yourself Lily! We can't mess this!' she whispered and ran to help Mc.Gonagall. 'Prof... are you alright?' said Nikki acting concerned 'We thought you were Black or Potter!' The teacher was looking at her with with drowsy eyes. At that exact moment, at least a dozen of house elves stormed into the Common Room carying blankets and trays and trays of food. They took Mc.Gonagall away from the two standing girls. 'Mistresses Nicole and Lily must go! Master Sirius Black said so!' said a couple of elves pushing them away, through the portrait hole. Standing outside was Sirius. 'Come on!' he said as soon as he saw them and he started running towards an oposite wall. He tapped the wall muttering something and the botton half of it vanished. 'Quickly, in here!' he said and after both girls had crawled in, he did too. 'Pink, Raven and Padfoot are going!' he spoke into his mirror as he was standing in his hands and knees. 'Roger!' they heard Remus saying. 'Prongs, scan the door!' he said as he left the passage and headed to the portrait of Lucía. In Minnie's room, James pointed his wand to the door and in the map in front of Remus, another room magically apeared. Remus saw himself taping seven times with his wand in Lucía's picture and seven times in the picture next to hers. He got there and tapped seven times in each picture, as the girls in the pictures were talking to eachother, laughing at him. The door apeared and opened, and both looked amazed. 'Great work, young one!' said Lucía. 'Oh! Shut up!' spatted Remus entering 'You're younger than me!' Sirius, Nikki and Lily crawled into a very tall room and a doorway really up... but there was no stair! 'Where have you brought us, Padfoot?' asked Nikki 'How are we going to get there?' 'Patience, miladi, patience' he took his wand out and tapped the wall. A round staircase apeared and it leaded into the doorway. Sirius smiled proudly as Nikki and Lily rolled her eyes. They started running up, when their mirrors spoke 'Moony has joined Prongs and Sunny!' said Remus' voice 'Padfoot, tap seven times in Lucía of Venice's portrait and seven times in Tatiana of Moscow's portrait, don't listen to them... those two are bloody insane!' 'Roger that, Moony!' he said and ran through the doorway followed by Nikki and Lily. They reached the hallway and saw Lucía and Tatiana's portrait. 'Oh! Not again!' whined Lucía 'Oh yes!' said Sirius tapping her 'At least this one is cute' shrugged Tatiana 'The other one was too' said Lucía as the door appeared and opened. 'Thank you ladies' bowed Sirius after Lily and Nikki had entered and winking at the laughing portraits, he got in. 'Well... the last one seemed kinder' she finally agreed with Tatiana. 'You see? I'm always right' the other portrait said. 'Hey!' waved James, from the top of the stair 'Had a nice trip?' 'So this is Minnie's dorm...' said Sirius looking around and grinning 'not really small now, is it?' 'Small?' asked Nikki 'You could place a disco here if you wanted to' she said crossing her arms. Sirius eyes lit evilly and James and Remus grinned. 'Raven... you are a genious' The three Marauder took out their wands and started by vanishing the bed, then they transfigured the carpet into a lit dance floor, with coloured shining squares, vanished the bookcases and painted the walls with a flick. Finally, after placing a jukebox in the desk's place, they changed the lamp hanging from the ceiling into a disco ball. Nikki, Cassie and Lily were laughing and looking amazed as Sirius was smiling proudly. 'You... are really good in transfiguration' Cassie told Remus now, just before James could turn on the music really loud and Sirius grabbed her arm to dance.  
  
... and we danced until around three in the morning, when we saw Prof. Mc.Gonagall returning to her room. We ran to the closest passage and behind a wall we heard her scream and Lucía and Tatiana's laughter as she opened the door. We returned to the Gryffindor Tower and went straight to bed' Remus finished and sighed. 'The next morning, Minerva took all the students that were in the castle and asked the portraits to identify the ones who got in' he laughed a little 'They pointed Snivellus and said that he was the one that had got in. Minerva knew they were lying but she never could proove anything... luckily you can't give a truth potion to a portrait!' Harry laughed 'I haven't seen those portraits... maybe when I come back I'll check' he said thinking. 'They became really good friends with Sirius' told Remus 'But maybe I'll talk about that tomorrow... now it's really time to sleep' he kissed Harry's forehead 'Sweet dreams, Moony' said Harry 'Sweet dreams, Prongs Jr.' smiled Remus and closed his eyes. 


	9. After James' memory: Behind the pumpkin

A/N: Hey! What's up? Here nothing much... well as you can see I've decided to stick to the Marauder's memories which are what I like best. Badger, Nikki... I don't know what to say but thanks! You're the best! I love you two loads! Thank you, thank you , thank you, thank you!!! I'd be nothing without you! (I'm not actually "something" but, anyhow...) And since The Quidditch Pitch has been a little... unestable these last days, I'd like you two to e-mail me! You know? Im_not_a_werewolf@hotmail.com? 'Cause I'd really like to get to know you two better, got it? Well... on with the story, hope you like it! C.U.! LOVE YA! MOONY  
  
The second day, when Harry woke up, Remus was already gone. Bill Weasley told him that he had to take a rest but he promised to return and stay with him that night. The rest of the day, Harry waited for Remus. Everytime the door opened he looked that way waiting to see Remus' face and the book in his arms. Every single Weasley came, also came Prof. McGonagall and Hagrid, even Cornelius Fudge... but there were no signs of Remus. Harry was getting grumpy when at last Remus came to take over Molly. Harry was beaming and as soon as Molly left, he requested his story. Remus read James' memory but this time Harry didn't asked too many question, just one. 'Can you tell me something about the time when my mum and dad started going out?' he asked. Remus thought a little and agreed 'Ok... let me tell you about your parent's first date' Harry grinned and laid in his bed, listening to Remus. 'Lily and Sirius got to an arrangement... He would date Cassie as long as Lily dated James. They were both "sacrificing themselves" for their best friend. Obviously, after a little while it stopped being a sacrifice to Lily and I truly believe Sirius got to care very much for Cassie. Sirius never said no to a 'Maiden in Disstress' but Lily definitely was NOT having the time of her life... at least at the begining...  
  
James had spent all the Halloween morning trying to flat his hair and was forced by Sirius to give up and went down to lunch. They were supposed to meet Cassie and Lily at two in the Common room before going to Hogsmeade. Remus was trying to make Nikki understand something about Arithmancy, when Sirius and James sat next to them. 'Bloody Arithmancy!' bellowed Nikki, throwing all the papers away 'I should have dropped it in third!' 'Tough time?' asked Sirius sitting and taking a bite from his bread. 'Nah... could be worse' shrugged Nikki as Remus put the papers toghether with a move of his wand. 'Say, James... are you ready to finally go out with Evans?' asked Remus 'Ready? If I'm ready?... of course I'm not!' he said trembling nervously 'What if I say something stupid? What if I spill something on her robes? What if she doesn't like my hair? What if...' 'Could you stop that please?' asked Sirius 'You'll be fine! Let the "What if"s alone!' Nikki was trying her best not to laugh at the panicking Head boy. 'You know, James?' she said 'Lily's not gonna kill you if it doesn't goes great' 'No, he's gonna kill himself' whispered Sirius in her ear, making her spit all her juice back to her glass. 'Don't you have a date too, Black?' she asked Sirius. He nodded. 'I always have a date, Niks... I'm going out with Cas White' Now Remus spited his juice back to his glass. 'Cassiopea White?' he asked Sirius, his eyes wide. 'That's the only White I know, do you know anyother?' he said not looking at him and helping himself more Yorkshire Pudding. James was now looking stranged at Sirius. 'Why?' he asked him 'You always said that you would finish the other houses before taking out a Gryffindor' Sirius shrugged 'I guess not'. Remus threw a look at James but said nothing. 'We better get going, Jims, let's get our cloaks and wait for them' they got up and left, James panicking one more time. 'But Sirius! What if I try to hold her hand and she takes it away?' Remus sighed. 'You like her, Cassie I mean, don't you?' asked Nikki. Remus blushed and shook his head violently. 'No way!' 'Then who do you like?' she pushed 'Hum... You!' he said smiling proudly of his recently made up lie. 'Who do you think you're talking to, Lupin?' she asked, looking at him with her eyebrows up 'I wasn't born yesterday, you know?' Remus sighed again 'Am I that obvious?' 'Well... you're not as obvious as Pettigrew drooling over Potter' 'Hey! For your information, I'm trying to eat here' said Remus 'So could you please leave the fat one out of this?' Nikki laughed and picked her things up. 'Lupin?' she asked. He looked up at her. 'Wanna come to Hogsmeade with me so we can keep an eye over Black and Cassie?' 'Only if we get to laugh at our corageous Head boy taking out the Head girl' 'All right, It's a deal' she smiled and they shook hands 'See you in the Common Room in twenty minutes!' she waved as she left the Great Hall. After a while, Remus checked his watch. Ten to two. He was finishing his lunch when Peter skipped into the Great Hall. 'Hello Moony! Have you seen...' he said smiling stupidly. 'He's going out with Evans. I'm sorry Wormtail, I must go.' He finished his pumpkin juice in a rush, got up saying 'I've got a date with Meadowes, see you tonight in the Halloween feast!' and stormed out heading to the Gryffindor Tower, leaving behind a very confused Peter. A little later, Cassie and Lily were walking down Hogsmeade main street with Sirius and 'The-boy-who-freaked' (A.K.A. James Potter), heading to the Three Broomsticks. Cassie was laughing at Sirius' charming jokes (If they weren't funny, she would have laughed anyway) and James was silently walking next to Lily when Nikki and Remus started following them, hiding now and then so they weren't seen. As Sirius unleashed all his charming personality and threw Cassie his most prefabricated smile, James was just looking at his shoes and thinking madly that if he opened his mouth he would screw everything. 'So...' said Lily, feeling bad for how was James acting that definitely wasn't his usual big-headed self 'It's going to be a nice Halloween night tonight' 'hu huh' said James, still decided to don't look at Lily 'Halloween is my favourite festivity' 'Git! Why did you said that! That was SO lame...' thought James immediately. 'Really?' asked Lily 'Halloween is my favourite too' 'Yeah?' James looked at her hopefully and when he found a smile he thought he had died and arrived in heaven where an angel was welcoming him. 'Are you OK, Potter?' asked Lily after James had stared for several seconds. 'What? Who?... me? Fine!' he mumbled quickly. Nikki and Remus were hardly holding their laughter behind a tree a few meters behind. 'Hey! Guys!' yelled Sirius whose arm was already over Cassie's shoulder 'I'm going with Cassie to the Shrieking Shack... wait for us in the three broomsticks!' and ignoring their friends desesperated looks wishing them to stay, they turned away and left. That caused trouble with Nikki and Remus. 'Shit! They're splitting!' cursed Remus. 'Who do you want to follow?' asked Nikki 'Dunno...' lied him 'I can't believe Cassie is already making out with that twit!' spatted Nikki, almost forgeting about Remus crouching next to her. 'Why don't we join Lily and James in the three broomsticks and scare the crap out of them?' she added grinning evilly. 'How?' asked Remus, not really liking the idea of Sirius and Cassie being left alone. 'Well... just seeing us entering toghether will do, don't you think?' said Nikki, cleaning the mud out of her robes 'Besides, James could use some help and I think Sirius is going just fine' 'That's exactly what I'm worried about' thought Remus as he smiled and followed her silently. James' freezing silence was getting on Lily's nerves, even more than any stupid comment he could have said. They were sitting in front of eachother drinking their butterbeers calmly when a well-known laughter broke into the bar. Both, the Head boy and girl looked up to see from where came Nikki's usual laughter and both jaws dropped when they saw her arm wrapped around Remus'. 'What are they doing here?' asked Lily. 'Dunno...' James had forgot he was with Lily 'What I want to know is what are they doing TOGHETHER?!' 'Hey, Lily!' waved Nikki as a very embarrased Remus was being dragged along with her to Lily and James' table. 'What are you doing here?' asked Lily again, while the arriving two took a sit. Remus was avoiding James' gaze by looking at Lily. 'Nothing actually... we were just around and decided to came in for a butterbeer, right Remus?' answered Nikki as if nothing out of the usual (as two people that barely talked to eachother entered a bar crowded with students by the arm) had happened, when James caught Remus' eyes and mouthed 'Remus?'. Remus looked away and just nodded. 'Nikki, would you mind comming to the bathroom with me?' asked Lily, with her "I-need-to-talk-to-you-now" face. When Lily and Nikki had left James stared even more fixedly at Remus. 'Moony... what is going on?' he asked really seriously 'Nothing' 'Moony...' that last one sounded more like a threat. 'Sirius is out with Cassiopea!' whined Remus finally. 'Of course he is! You haven't told him anything and you know he doesn't sees things like that even if you wrote it in the back of his eyelash!' Remus wasn't looking at him when he mumbled 'I know' 'That's why you're out with Nicole? Because Sirius is out with White?' Remus shook his head 'Nope, she asked me out' he said taking a sip from James' butterbeer. 'Remus, you're one of my best friends... but I don't buy that shit, why are you here?' 'To follow Sirius and Cassiopea' 'And how did you dragged Nicole into this?' 'She wanted to follow them too... it was her idea!' 'But as you see they're not here!' 'We know, but you seemed in deeper trouble, although I don't know how "deep" is Sirius now, if you know what I mean...' 'Oh... You're right!' James hide his face behind his hands 'This is going like hell! We have barely talked!' 'It could be worse, you know that, don't you?' 'Gee, Moony... how encouraging!' said James sarcastically and taking his butterbeer out of Remus' hands, panicked again 'Oh! Here they come!' 'Try to bring up a topic you could both like' whipered Remus as Nikki sat in front of him. James threw him a terrified look and tried to follow his advice 'Erm... How are you doing in Transfiguration, Evans?' asked James. 'Fine I guess... Prof. McGonagall said I'm already an "O" in NEWTs level!' said Lily with a proud smile on her face, James really got out a topic Lily would like to talk about: her marks. Nikki got Remus and herself a butterbeer as Lily kept talking and grinning about her marks '... and Flitwick said that with the last 432% of my last year charms test, I'm already in the top ten students in Hogwarts at the moment!' James was smiling stupidly as he saw her happy but Nikki was about to doze off. 'Wow, Evans! Congratulations!' smiled Remus, making Nikki wake up with a kick. 'Why do you still call her "Evans"? This is the seventh year of our lives that we're spending toghether and you can't call her Lily?' she said sharply. 'Ok... Lily, then' said Remus shrugging 'Happy now?'. 'Very' she smiled 'It's not like Black does... calling everyone with "s", Niks, Jims, Rems, Lils... it's too much' she took a sip from her butterbeer and added quite commandingly 'You can call her Lily too, James'. James was staring at Lily when he asked 'Can I?' Lily sighed and agreed. That give James a little more confidence... too much maybe because he started talking about the last Quidditch game where he had made this magnificent move and when he showed her how he had swirled to get the Quaffle dropped her butterbeer. Luckily, over Remus and himself and not over her. 'Oops... Sorry, Rem! Lily, can I get you another butterbeer?' 'No, James, I'm fine' she said quickly as Mme. Rosmerta hurried to clean everything and everybody with a flick of her wand. 'Be more careful, Jamie!' she said after bringing Lily another butterbeer. 'Sorry, Ro! It won't happen again!' he smiled and waved her as she left. Nikki threw a quick glance at the opening door and reported under her breath 'Here comes Black and this week's girl' 'Hey!' said Cassie standing next to the table as Sirius magically brought two more chairs to the table for them to sit. 'Rems? What are you doing here?' asked Sirius with an equiring look in his face, apparently not noticing Nikki. 'He's with me' she said 'But we were just about to leave, weren't we Remmy?' 'Remmy?' asked James and Sirius in unison. 'That's my name...' Remus sighed looking down at his feet or rather at Cassie's lovely new shoes. 'Why don't you come with us, Cassie?' asked Nikki 'I know you love Honeydukes!' 'Wanna come, Sirius?' she asked him Sirius looked at James and he nodded with a tiny smile. 'Ok, Jims, Lils... catch ya later!' he said as everyone got up and left. Cassie and Nikki headed quickly to the sweet's shop but Sirius walked a little back with Remus. 'Way to go, Moony! You're out with Meadowes!' 'No, I'm not!' Remus said defensively 'We were trying to help James, whose date with Lily was on its way down as you left to make out with poor White' 'Make out?' said Sirius surprised 'Not with Cassie! She's way too smart to be caught by me on our first date!' Remus sighed and blushed as Nikki and Cassie stood in the middle of the street stopping them. 'Let's go back and enter from the back door so we can hear what they're saying' said Cassie, causing Remus to flinch. 'Ok, Rosmerta will let us in if I ask her' said Sirius turning back. They entered to the bar unnoticed and sat on a table close to James and Lily, hidden behind a giant pumpkin. James and Lily had remained silent again after everyone left, but James was still feeling more confident. 'Hum... Lils, can I call you Lils?' 'I guess... only Sirius calls me Lils, but if you like it' 'I like it... but it's not that I don't like your name, I mean, it's beautiful!... but so is Lils and... well, almost everything about you...' he said blushing a little and making her blush a little too. ['That's so sweet!' whispered Nikki holding Cassie's hand. 'Shhh... they're gonna hear us!' Cassie whispered back. The four of them, sticking their ears to the pumpkin] 'You probably know this already, but I like you a lot' Lily was not looking at him but he held her hand from across the table. She was about to take it away but James hold it tighter. 'Please, Lily... give me a chance...' he begged and her dazzling green eyes met his hazel ones. 'Please...' he repeated. Lily sighed one more time and bit her lower lip, feeling sorry for him. 'Potter, I...' 'James' he interrupted her 'Or Jamie if you like it, or big headed git, twit, prick or whatever you may like to call me, but please, don't walk away from me!' Lily rolled her eyes 'You want me to stay even knowing that you won't score with me?' she asked. James nodded, still holding her hand. 'Even knowing that you don't like me the way I like you, or that you don't like me at all' he said 'Give me a chance to show you who I really am... Please' ['Come on Lils, don't go!' whispered Sirius now 'Ooh, I feel like a spy!' 'Shut it, Bond!' snapped Remus 'They're gonna hear you!'] 'Lily, I swear you don't really know me... Give me a chance, I won't let you down' Lily looked again into his eyes. Yep, he was being honest and she could really see that. 'Ok' she said 'How's this? I'll hang around with you this week, as friends, and if we can get on well... I'll go out with you again' James beamed and jumped up. 'Great! You won't regret that Ev... I mean, Lily!' He went down in one knee and kissed her hand before finally letting go. Lily couldn't supress a smile. In the other side of the pumpkin, they were all smiling to each other until they heard Lily saying 'Let's go to Honeydukes with the others!' Sirius freaked and elbowed Nikki in the stomach, who hit Cassie's nose with her head, who stepped on Remus' hand. A nano-second later, Sirius fell over Nikki, who fell over Cassie, who fell over Remus, who knocked over the pumpkin. James and Lily found themselves staring (as everyone else in the restaurant) at Sirius over a pile of teenagers mixed with crushed pumpkin. 'Hello guys!... erm... we're back?' he said smiling innocently. 'I won't be back if you don't get up!' choked Remus from under the three of them. Sirius got up and helped Nikki and Cassie up. Cassie's hand was stretched towards Remus when James reacted. 'What the bloody hell...?' but he stopped as Lily started laughing. He looked at her and all his anger was washed away. He smiled. Whatever made her smile, would made him smile. Sirius started laughing too and the hole bar followed as always happened when Sirius did something like that in public.  
  
... Mme. Rosmerta made me repair the pumpking, laughing as Sirius hugged her asking for forgivness. Lily and James just laughed at us' told Remus 'That week we barely spoke to your father since he was always with Lily. He made her laugh and embarrased both of them infront of the hole student body by walking around with a sign that said "I'm Lily's sex toy" and as happened to everyone, she got used to him and got the hang of him in the second date. By the third date, they were formally pronounced head boyfriend and head girlfriend by Sirius' he finished. 'What do you mean she got the hang of him?' asked Harry, fully awake although it was really late. 'She discovered she could made him do whatever she wanted if she asked in a certain way' answered Remus. 'Which was...?' Remus whispered something in Harry's ear. Harry went red and laughed. 'Moony!! Way too much information!' 'You asked!' he said defensively 'Besides, you wouldn't be here if she hadn't get used to him... Now, time to sleep' 'Aww!' he whined 'One last story?' 'No way, It's long past midnight... you've gotta drink this dreamless sleep potion and go to sleep, or the Healer won't let me stay anymore!' Harry snorted loudly and drank the potion. 'Don't go before I wake up!' he warned Remus as he fought his eyelashes that fell heavily. 'I won't' said Remus and holding up his hand added 'Marauder promise'. 


	10. From bad to worse

9. After Sirius' and Remus' memory: From bad to worse When Harry woke up the next morning, he saw Remus talking to a woman with shoulder-length bright blue hair. She was facing her back to Harry, so he couldn't see her face. After silently grabbing and putting on his glasses, he noticed that he was holding her hand and playing with her fingers. 'Remus?' asked Harry, sitting up. Tonks turned around, quickly letting go Remus' hand and smiled at him 'Wotcher! Is great to see you awake, Harry' 'What's going on between you two?' smirked Harry 'Between us?... What are you talking about?' asked Remus, actually as if he didn't know. 'Come on, Moony!' begged Harry 'I'm my dad's son... I won't say a thing' Tonks laughed just as Remus but a little less blushed. Just a little. 'Well... If you know, why do you ask?' she said 'Is that a confirmation?' asked Harry, grinning their way. 'No, it's not, Harry James Potter' lectured Remus 'You, young man, should stay away of other people's business' Harry groaned. Tonks sat next to his bed. 'Remus must go now' she explained 'but I'll stay with you until he returns, ok?' Harry nodded. 'Remember to be here to my bed-time story, Moony!' 'How could I forget?' asked Remus, taking his jacket and heading to the door. 'You won't kiss your girlfriend goodbye?' asked Harry in a sing-song voice, pointing at Tonks with his head. 'Cut it, will you?' said Remus blushing again 'See you two later' and he left, leaving Tonks with a quite talkative teenager. He started telling her about her parent's memories... the ones he had heard. '... and they actually sang! I can't believe I missed that!' he was telling her 'What would you say if Remus proposed to you like that?' he popped out, catching Tonks off guard. 'What?! Where did you get that idea?' she said blushing deeply. 'Hum... dunno actually, I guess that from the fact that you were holding hands when I woke up?' he asked innocently. 'You don't miss a thing, do you?' 'Nope... I think you look great together' he said honestly. She smiled. 'Thanks... but for your information, nothing has happened yet' 'Remember the key word: YET... Why not yet?' 'I guess our wolfy friend isn't very... how could I say this?' Tonks wondered. 'Courageous?' supplied Harry helpfully. Tonks laughed 'Nah... that wasn't the word I was looking for... You haven't read Cassiopea's memory, have you?' 'Not yet' 'Well... there you'll see how much Remus lost to Voldemort, and believe me... he is very courageous' she was smiling stupidly and her gaze was lost in the space. 'Moony and Tonks, sitting in a tree...' started singing Harry. 'Shut your mouth, little pest!' she laughed, hitting him playfully. 'Only if you show me your nose talents!' requested Harry. Tonks smiled and started changing her nose. Between changing noses, breakfast, mocking people, lunch, games and visitors; Harry and Tonks spend Harry's third day awake in St. Mungo fairly quickly. 'Got any brooms?' 'Nope, go fish... Do you have any wands?' Tonks was giving Harry her cards, when Remus opened the door. 'Hey!' he said cheerfully 'How are you Harry?... I brought you some ice- cream' 'Yeah, that's a fine way of buying my silence' said Harry taking the cone Remus was handing him. 'He's still with the same thing?' Remus asked Tonks, she nodded. 'Well... you could have told him' said Remus, looking at his feet. 'What? Tell me what?' jumped Harry, from his bed. 'That we're dating' 'Are we?' asked Tonks, looking at the blushing Remus. 'Maybe... wanna go out with me sometime?' he asked, finally looking at her, smiling hopefully. She smiled too. 'Sure...' she said and Remus looked away again as his eyes met hers (today sky-blue). 'Could you act like grown ups, pretend that I'm not here and kiss, for Merlin's sake?' said Harry, looking a bit pissed for their childish behaviour. 'You stay out of this!' said Tonks blushing, looking at Harry. 'I believe he is right' said Remus softly and as Harry covered himself and his cone with the blankets, Remus leaned over and kissed Tonks. Half a second later, her arms flew up and wrapped his neck, as she followed his kiss. Several seconds later, Harry cleared his throat from under the blanket, getting Remus and Tonks to finally break the kiss. 'hum... I must be going now...' said Tonks ' 'night, Harry' she made his messy black hair messier and walked to the door when Harry's sing-song voice came as he pointed at Remus with his head. 'You won't kiss you boyfriend goodbye?' Tonks turned back and placed a kiss on Remus' cheek. 'Happy now, pest?' she told Harry, the three of them smiling, but Harry was the only one who wasn't blushing. He nodded, grinning. 'Right, see you Tonks!' he waved as she left the room. 'She's great' added after she was away enough. After Harry had embarrassed Remus talking about Tonks for quite a while, Remus shut him up by saying a sharp comment. '... and you get little butterflies in your tummy and feel like dancing and singing and just want to...' 'Yeah, just like YOU feel with Ginny' snapped Remus. Harry casted him a very Lily-like deathly glare. 'Will you read me or shall I nick the memories' book when you're drooling over Tonks?' Remus read both his memory and Sirius' since they have chosen the same and Cassie had divided it in two chapters. After that, Harry "The question machine-gun" Potter was back. 'Was Sirius apartment cool?' 'Yeah' 'Did my dad and Sirius often fight?' 'No!, but when they did, they stopped talking to each other until they cracked at the same time, cried and hugged' 'Have they ever fought for a girl?' 'No, you father always liked your mother and since Sirius knew that, he never tried anything with Lily' 'and why didn't you tell him you liked Cassie?' 'Dunno, I guess because I knew Cassie liked him... and he usually let go things accidentally' 'Like what?' 'Like... the exact date of our next prank, our nicknames and other things with the proper incentive' 'You're not talking about the one my mum and...' 'NO!' said Remus horrified 'Only your father was that perverted ('hey!') I'm just kidding. Sirius incentive was sugar' 'Sugar?' 'Yes, anything with sugar on it. He was really addicted to it' 'I sense a story coming!' 'Ok, it was in our seventh year too. It was before the Quidditch final and your father and Nikki had practices almost 24/7. Also Lily, Cassie (who was now his girlfriend ('And how did you dealt with that?')... quite well actually, Sirius really liked her back then so it didn't bother me that much ('it still bothered you')...what was I saying before you started pestering me?('Mum, Cassie') oh, yes!) Your mum, Cassie and I were trying to get Sirius away from sugar but wasn't quite working...  
  
It was four in the morning of the Saturday before the Quidditch final when Nikki walked into the boys dorm in her Quidditch robes. She expected to find four sleeping guys but instead only found one. Peter was sleeping like a baby (an abnormally massive baby but a baby anyway), Remus was reading a Transfiguration book (the exams were really close), James could be heard singing in the shower (A/N: I don't know if they had a bathroom in their bedroom but now, thanks to me, they do) and Sirius was laying flat on his bed, blue eyes wide open with bags under them and was shivering slightly. Nikki threw a worried look at Remus who answered right away. 'It's his second day without S-U-G-A-R' 'Why don't you just say...' 'Don't say it!' stopped her Remus and pointed at Sirius with his head 'two days...' 'Day? Is it day already?' asked Sirius in the edge of insanity... well, more in the edge than usual. 'Not quite yet, but any minute now' said Nikki, looking through the window. 'Mr. Chaser Captain, could you hurry up?' she yelled to the half-open bathroom door. James' song stopped and his soaking wet glass-less head poked through the gap in the door. 'Just a sec, dear Miss Keeper.' He said looking anywhere but where Nikki was. 'Over here' she said waving her arms. 'Yeah, I can see you... I think' he said narrowing his eyes to see better 'Remus, could you hand me my Quidditch robes?' 'Can't you get them?' he said not looking up 'I'm not... decent, if you know what I mean' 'It's just Nicole, she'll cover her eyes, won't you?' said Remus still not looking up. 'I'm covering my eyes!' she said as she put her hand over her eyes but still leaving a little gap to peek. She almost chokes with contained laughter when James ran in blue boxers with yellow smiley faces to his night-table, put on his glasses, got his robes and ran back to the bathroom. Nikki uncovered her eyes and saw Sirius staring at her. 'You ok, Black?' she asked 'Ok? Of course I'm not!' he spat sitting up ' I NEED SUGAR!!' 'Calm down, freak' said Remus, his eyes still in the book 'You'll get your sugar later in breakfast' 'Breakfast? I thought dinner was coming...' said Sirius, looking awfully confused. 'That's what you ate last night' said James coming out of the bathroom fully dressed. 'Night? Is it night already?' Nikki, James and Remus sighed. 'Are you sure this is the best for him?' she asked handing James his Cleansweep, pointing back at Sirius with her thumb. Remus shrugged. 'See you in breakfast!' said James leaving with Nikki. 'Breakfast? Did I missed a dinner?' The only answer he got was a loud snore from Peter (A/N: Disgusting Traitor! Argh! I hate him so much I can barely mention him!). A couple of hours later, when the sun was already up, Peter was snoring louder and Sirius was asking every two minutes 'Is it dinner already?'; Remus decided to take his studying and his sugar-less friend to the common room where someone could give him a hand with both of them. Lily and Cassie were sitting in the common room with a coffee mug next to each of them and several books open around them. Remus carried Sirius down the stairs as he was mumbling incoherently. Lily and Cassie stopped her studies to look at them. Remus threw Sirius into a chair next to Cassie. 'Here, he's your boyfriend, YOU deal with him!' he said. 'Hey, Sirius, how was you first night without sugar?' asked Lily, putting down her quill. Remus tried to stop her, but she had already said THAT word. 'Sugar?, Where?! Where's sugar?! I NEED IT!' Sirius got up and started looking around disrupting some third years who watched him in amazement. One had a bag of Bertie Bott's, Sirius grabbed him by the collar 'Give me the sugar!' 'Give him one single bean and you'll get permanent detention til your seventh year is over' said the head girl so quietly it was absolutely scaring. The boy hid the bag behind his back and said in a thread of voice 'I don't have any' as Cassie brought Sirius back to the table where the others were sitting. 'Cas?' he asked as sitting next to her 'Can I have some sugar now?' 'No, Siri, not til breakfast' 'You must think of something else' Lily told Sirius 'I know!' added almost immediately and spoke to Cassie 'Why don't you take a... break, Cassie?' 'Ok' said Cassie smiling and before getting up kissed Sirius' lips. Sirius' closed eyes flung open and grabbed Cassie's arm before she passed in front of him. 'What did you eat before kissing me?' 'Nothing' said Cassie looking extremely confused 'Just had some coffee' Sirius flew to Cassie's mug and took a sip. 'Does it have any... you know?' asked Remus worried. Cassie shook her head. 'Nope, is safe' Sirius finished her mug and moved on to Lily's. The two girls and the werewolf staring at him. After finishing he sighed deeply. 'I'm SO much better now!' he was smiling and got up 'Shall we go Cas?' 'Sure it didn't had any sugar?' asked Remus as Sirius dragged a struck Cassie out of the portrait hole. Now Lily shook her head, confused too 'What could it be?' They both shrugged and Remus started asking Lily his Transfiguration doubts. Three more hours passed before Remus and Lily went down to breakfast where they met Sirius, Cassie, Nikki and James. The last three were staring at the first who was in his fourteenth mug of coffee. 'I never knew you liked coffee' James was saying. 'I don't, but I need to have something instead of sugar... this thing is disgusting but it gives me what I needed' he said finishing the last sip in his mug. 'Which is...?' asked Nikki 'Dunno... like, Energy!' 'Oh, I know what happens here!' said Remus suddenly, hitting his forehead with his hand 'The caffeine! Instead of a sugar rush, he's getting high with caffeine!' 'Oh, no! Caffeine is even worse!' said Lily horrified 'What are we gonna do now?' As she spoke, Sirius had started showing off by challenging some fifth years into races around the great hall... but he was the only one running. After McGonagall took ten points from him he sat back down and remained rocking back and forth in his sit. 'Are we gonna seat here all day? I had loads of things to do!' 'Like?' asked Remus 'Like loads of things! Why don't we prank someone? Hey there's Snivellus, Hi Snivellus!' he waved as Snape entered the Great Hall and when he saw Sirius he showed him his middle finger. 'Nice to see you too, Snivellus!' 'God, this even worse than usual!' said James hiding his face between his arms. '... and I also have to send a birthday card for Cousin Andy!' Sirius kept speaking 'and I should send her little girl a birthday card!' 'They're both born the same day?' asked Nikki 'Nah! Is just that I forgot to send one to Andy in January and the little girl's birthday is in October so I can sent her a gift a bit earlier!' 'But we're in April!' said Cassie 'What ever! Oh! Cassie! I have to buy you an Anniversary gift!' 'But we haven't been together for a year!' 'But we will be, won't we?' he kissed her cheek 'Oh! I can get presents for everybody's birthday too!' 'But there's no Hogsmeade trip today!' said Lily 'Who needs a Hogsmeade trip? I have to go now!' He got up and stormed out, waving cheerfully at his brother who looked at him in disgust. He got back in immediately and grabbed the jar with coffee. 'No!' everyone yelled as they grabbed the jar. 'Ok! Thanks guys for driving me away from sugar!' he said and left again.  
  
...He actually bought us birthday presents for everyone and sent Andromeda and Tonks birthday cards. He also helped Nikki, James and the entire team in the Quidditch practice, helped Mme. Rosmerta with some customers, taught Advanced Potions to a first year, helped Cassie with her Runes homework, bought McGonagall a cat, braided two fourth year's hair into mini-braids (one had waist length hair), helped Mme. Pince in the library, helped Prof. Kettleburn with some hippogriffs and wrote friend's day letters for all of us. Everything before dinner. Not counting the about six times he came and took Cassie away for a "break"' Harry was smiling as Remus was finishing. 'That night he played chess against himself all night til James woke up. They went to breakfast and James made one of his wisest decisions' 'What did he do?' asked Harry eagerly. 'He told Prof. McGonagall' sneered Remus 'And Sirius was taken to the Hospital Wing for the rest of the day. When he got out, Mme. Pomfrey told us not to take him away from sugar anymore. She had a hard time trying to convince him that caffeine was worse than sugar.' 'What happened then?' asked Harry 'He went back to normal... well, what was normal for him' 'Whose memory do we have tomorrow?' asked Harry yawning. 'Let me see... Nikki's' answered Remus looking into the book. 'You'll like that' 'The last one is Cassie's?' 'Yes' 'What is it about?' enquired Harry. 'Erm... something... why?' 'Tonks mentioned it and I wanted to know' 'You'll know, but not now... Believe me this isn't quite easy for me, Harry' said Remus looking down at a picture where the six of them where playing a snowball war near the Hogwarts lake. 'I know, Remus, thanks for doing this for me' 'Not just for you, Mr. Potter... I owed this to Sirius, your parents and...' 'And Cassie?' 'Yes, Cassie too. But I think I also owed me this' 'This conversation is becoming quite deep for these late hours, I'm about to doze off... night, Moony' 'night' said Remus looking at Harry fall asleep instantly. 


	11. bloody baby!

10. After Nikki's memory: Bloody Baby! The next morning, Harry woke up really early to find Remus fast asleep in the armchair next to him. His arms were wrapped around Cassie's book. Harry got hold of a tip of it and started pulling it out really carefully so Remus wouldn't wake up. But all of a sudden, Remus' grip tighten and his eyes flung open. 'What do you thing you're doing?' 'Erm... cleaning?' said Harry with a 'Jamish' look of pure innocence. 'Uh, yeah, right' replied Remus sarcastically, taking the book from Harry. 'Really, Harry, if you want to read the book by yourself then you only need to ask and I'll give it to you' 'No!' he said quickly refusing to take the book Remus was giving him 'I just wanted to know what's Cassie's memory about' 'Everything on its appropriate time, Harry' said a voice from the bedroom door. 'Prof. Dumbledore!' both him and Remus gasped in unison. He walked to Harry's bed and asked Remus to leave. That was the first time Harry was eager to listen to anyone else but Remus. Remus left after swearing he would return later and Harry spoke to Dumbledore the entire morning. (A/N: we all know that this talk was probably more important than my whole damn fic, but since J.K. must have it already, I'm just gonna leave it to her, how nice of me!) After finishing all the important topics, Harry tried to ask him about the Marauders and specially about Cassie but just got the same answer he had got before. 'Everything on its appropriate time' Dumbledore left as Ron and Hermione arrived around lunch. Harry immediately told them about his conversation with Dumbledore and Remus' stories. They were really intrigued about what happened in Cassie's memory and wanted to stay for the night to hear the story, but Harry said no. 'It's something between Remus and I, then I'll tell you and even let you read the book' he explained 'but this must be with only Remus and I' 'Don't worry, mate' said Ron understandingly 'we have plenty of time to read it' 'Yes' agreed Hermione and added in her characteristic great-idea smile 'In fact, I believe we could write one too' Both boys stared, as usual, and as usual, Hermione rolled her eyes. Some things never change. 'I mean, look at all we have done!' she continued 'Look at all the rules we've broken! I bet that not even Fred and George broke as many rules as we did!' 'Yeah, but they were all broken for good reasons' sighed Ron, looking disappointed of himself and his Percy-like behaviour. 'True' said Hermione, far from being taken aback 'but I guess it could be nice anyway' 'You can do that, Hermione' said Harry 'Of course I was going to! You and Ron can barely spell your names' 'I can SO spell my name!' yelled Ron looking hurt. 'We know, Ron' said the other two at the same time. The rest of the day was eventless, except for Ron kicking everyone's ass in wizard's chess. 'Checkmate' he said grinning for the one-hundred-and-eleventh time that day. Harry smiled as Hermione looked at Ron with narrow eyes. It was right after dinner, when Ron was trying to convince someone for the match No. 112 when Remus returned. After exchanging a few comments on Molly's cooking and Fred and George's new fortune, Hermione and Ron left and Remus read Nicole's memory to Harry. 'She never wrote her point of view?' asked Harry, looking at the picture where Nikki and James were with the Gryffindor Quidditch robes. Remus shook his head. 'And neither did I' he said, looking at the blurred blue ink under Cassie's handwriting. 'Ok... what are you gonna tell me about today?' asked Harry eagerly. 'Hum... dunno, I haven't prepared my class' 'That's terrible, Prof. Lupin, how about... hum... something about when I was little or about Cassie's memory?' he asked, looking at him with big eyes. 'You won't stop until I tell you, will you?' 'Nope' 'Fine, go on... what do you want to know about the little you?' 'Erm...' began Harry while thinking but Remus got ahead of him. 'How about when we had to baby-sit you while your parents went on their anniversary?' he proposed Harry. Harry grinned. 'Sounds like fun!' 'Ok... It was the time when Nikki and Sirius where in what they called "The twilight zone" ('The what?'), that's how they called their relationship. Nikki didn't want any titles and denied the whole thing but Sirius and her had been dating for around five months, and they were totally faithful to each other. It was Friday night; everyone had got up early to work or study. James and Lily asked Cassie and Nikki to stay with you in their place while they spent the night in Paris, but Sirius and I kicked in...  
  
Nikki was trying to make little Harry sleep in the living room and Cassie was sitting there, watching her go around with the baby, when a ring of the door bell made the almost asleep baby wake up again. Cassie got up cursing of who could be as Nikki was trying to shush Harry. She opened the door to see two standing so-called adults grinning at her. 'Hey Cas!' they said together. Her frown disappeared as they planted a kiss on each of her cheeks. 'What in Minnie's name are you doing here?' she asked as she moved away to let them in. 'Well... Prongs' house was almost empty and we couldn't leave this amazing chance alone!' said Sirius. 'We came to make you company' said Remus smiling at her. Cassie just smiled and hugged him after she had closed the door. Sirius was already in and going to his godson. 'Heeey Harry!' he said taking the baby, who giggled as he recognised the new comer 'Look who's here! It's Uncle Padfoot! Say Padfoot, come on... say Paadfooot' 'Papoo!' Harry was again as awake as ever. 'That can be taken as Padfoot, can't it?' he asked looking at Remus whose arm was around Cassie's waist. Both him and Cassie shrugged. Nikki got close to the baby (and Sirius). 'Say Nikki, you can say it! Say it for Aunt Nikki!' 'Iki!' repeated Harry, throwing his little arms towards her. Nikki threw Sirius a triumphant look as she took Harry back. 'That wasn't even close, Iki' he argued, looking at her. 'Well... Papoo, anyway he prefers to be with me' she retorted, cuddling the baby. 'It's just because you have boobs and thinks you're gonna feed him' 'That's something you don't see everyday! Sirius Black complaining because someone has boobs! I thought you just looove them!' 'I happen to just looove BIG boobs, yours are not included in this category!' 'Ha! As if you knew anything about my boobs!' 'See Cas?' said Remus 'They already seem married!' 'Shut up!' yelled Nikki and Sirius at the same time. They were cut as Harry started crying. Cassie rushed, got the baby and said 'There, you can continue your argument on Nikki's boobs as Remus and I get Harry to sleep' They went upstairs to Harry's room; the last thing they heard was Sirius saying 'As if your boobs were that big!' Harry was munching a lock of Cassie's hair when she placed him in his baby- bed. Harry pouted a little but immediately, Remus flicked and swished his wand and baby Harry levitated some inches and began rocking magically. Cassie tapped a little toy and it started playing a sweet lullaby. Remus wand-less hand found its usual way over Cassie's shoulders. Cassie moved closer to him. 'I'm glad you came' she whispered putting her arms around his waist. 'I'm glad you're glad' Remus whispered back and kissed her forehead. Cassie rested her head in Remus' shoulder and they stood silently like that until Harry fell asleep, about half an hour later. They were going down the stairs by the hand when Remus stopped in the middle of it. 'Things are a bit too quiet, don't you think?' he said. Cassie laughed silently with a hand over her mouth, as they both poked their heads from the top floor to see Sirius and Nikki making out in the couch. They turned back, and entered the Potter's bedroom (the only other room in the top floor besides Harry's bedroom and a bathroom). 'I don't want to be left behind, do you?' said Cassie, sitting in James and Lily's bed, looking at Remus. 'Hum... let me think about it...' he said sitting next to her, with his hand on his chin thoughtfully. Cassie punched his side playfully. 'Ok, ok...' he said as if he had no other choice. He kissed her and gradually laid her on the bed. The moment Remus moved on top of her, the door was opened. Nikki and Sirius just stood there smiling as if they had entered and the other two where playing cards. 'Don't you two know how to knock?' said Remus frowning their way and moving next to Cassie again. 'Erm... nope' said Sirius, jumping into the bed and crawling between Remus and Cassie, grinning like a five year-old. Nikki just sat in the border of it. 'I'm starving' she said 'Wanna order some pizza?' 'Ok' said Remus ' as long as Sirius doesn't orders... you all remember what happened last time' 'Hey! It wasn't that bad!' he complaint. They all casted cynical looks at him. 'I'll order' said Cassie getting up 'The usual for each of you?' The three of them nodded and Cassie went downstairs. They were down in the living room actually playing cards, when the bell rang for the second but not last time that night. Harry started crying, Nikki ran up to put him to sleep again, Sirius and Cassie went for drinks and glasses to the kitchen and Remus went to get the pizza. They all returned after a while except for Nikki. 'I'll go see if she's doing ok' said Sirius running upstairs, since Harry's cries were still audible. Remus and Cassie casted understanding looks at each other. 'Those two will end up marrying before us' said Remus, shaking his head. Cassie nodded but immediately, Nikki called them from the top of the stairs. 'Come here! He's about to kill the brat!' 'Who is about to kill which brat?' asked Cassie, from her seat. 'The drooling one!' 'Again, which one?' said Remus smiling. 'They'll kill each other if you don't come!!' Remus and Cassie got up and ran upstairs, confused. When they reached the bedroom's door, they saw Harry's tears rolling down his puffy cheeks and biting Sirius' hand as he was trying to let him back into the bed without dropping him. Cassie took the baby and shushed him against her chest but Harry kept crying. 'He's got a whale's lungs, the little bastard' said Remus covering his ears as Harry gave a specially sharp scream. The crying and handing away the baby to the next contestant persisted about two hours, until Cassie took hard measures. 'Isn't Lily related to a banshee?' asked Nikki, covering her ears as she handed the baby to Sirius. 'Or James related to a mandrake...' said Remus. 'I've had enough of you!' said Cassie taking out her wand 'Silencio!' Their ears were aching as they could see the baby still crying his heart out. They all sighed as Harry was looking perplexed that he couldn't hear himself crying anymore. Luckily, he found this funny and as he started laughing Cassie removed the charm. Almost an hour later, Harry was playing with Remus' face and babbling incoherently as he sat in an armchair in the living room. It was way past midnight and the youngster was awake as if it was midday. 'Isn't he ever going to fall asleep?' asked Nikki, who was lying in the couch with Sirius sitting under her feet. 'Dunno' said Cassie who was sitting with her legs hanging from the side of another armchair, her eyelashes as heavy as everyone else's but Harry's. 'Why don't you make him a sleep potion?' suggested Sirius, yawning. Cassie didn't answer, just got up and returned after a few minutes with a baby bottle. Harry clapped at the sight of it. 'Drink it, lad' she said as she held Harry and the bottle. Just after a minute, he was asleep. Sirius went up to put him into bed when the doorbell rang, again. Cassie looked at her watch. It was two in the morning... 'Who the bloody hell can be at TWO IN THE MORNING?!?!?' she bellowed as she flung the door opened. 'Hi' said Peter 'Is James home?' Nikki, Remus and Sirius were behind Cassie looking at Peter in disbelief. 'Go home, Wormtail, it's really late' she said 'But I was wandering if...' 'Go home, Wormtail' said Remus 'I just wanted to know if...' 'Go. Home. Wormtail' said Sirius now threatening. 'Are you guys...' 'GO HOME, WORMTAIL!!' they all howled at him. He squeaked and Dissaparated. Harry started crying one more time. Cassie hid her face in Remus' shoulder and whined as he patted her head, Nikki was about to rip her hair off her head and Sirius started bumping his head against the wall. The four of them walked lazily up the stairs and stared at the giggling baby in his baby-bed they all wanted to slaughter. Sirius was the first to speak. 'I have an idea... I saw it work with James but I don't know what else to try...' He placed Harry over his shoulders and transformed into his animagi. Harry was giggling loudly but after riding Sirius all around the house and everyone singing a lullaby, Harry was still fully awake. Sirius went back to his human self over James and Lily's bed where he dropped almost dead. Cassie looked at her watch again. Half past three in the morning... 'I can't keep my eyes open anymore!' she said. Nikki took baby Harry and placed him in the middle of the bed. She lay down next to him and Sirius. 'I don't know if the bloody baby is gonna sleep, but I certainly am.' Remus and Cassie looked at each other's bagged eyes and faded faces. They all laid surrounding Harry and his favourite stuffed dragon and quickly fell asleep...  
  
... The next morning when Lily and James came back, they found the five of us asleep in their bed.' He grinned. 'God, we wanted to shatter you to tiny pieces!' Harry laughed a bit, but he had got up really early that day so after a drowsy 'good night, Remus, thanks for everything' he fell completely asleep. But Remus didn't fall so easily... he turned in his chair and remembered when Cassie and him hooked up.  
  
** Ooh! Thanks for the idea, Peeves!! I'll add it as an extra memory... if you check Sirius' memory, I've said something about it... I'll begin writing it right away! Thanks, love ya all! MOONY 


	12. realising

Hey everyone!! Moony here!  
  
This extra chapter is all Peeves' fault, so you get her to blame if you don't like it! But if you like it, just remember I'm the one who wrote it and thought about it! Nah... I'm just joking! It's my fault as everything else in this fic.  
  
Oh! And don't forget to read my other fic, Sirius Black: 'the reporter', (type: Marauders, as usual in me!) Padfoot and I wrote that as a team! I love ya lots, Paddy! Please read and review! Your reviews are what make me get up everyday... well, maybe not, but I like to read them a lot though... Thanks for all, Nikki, Badger, you two guys are the best! And Badger, I'm glad Alex is back in Hogwarts and ok... (You meanie *sticks her tongue out*)  
  
Well... Peeves, take this as my most sincere apology for mistaking your first comment, I'm sorry I can't give you some ickle firsties to play with *wink* I hope you like this anyway! I'm glad you like my stories! This is for you, since you requested it!  
  
Lots of love, MARAUDERS RULE!! AND EVERY BLOODY SLYTHERIN CAN EAT MY GRYFFINDOR SHORTS!!! But we must respect the other houses' students and all that shit...   
  
Hope you enjoy as much as I did!  
  
Moony ^.^  
  
Oh! This was in the first year after they had left Hogwarts... on with it!  
  
Bonus memory No. 2: Realising  
  
A sharpening pain stroke Cassie's head as she tried to open her eyes. She finally succeeded but closed them again as was too much light around her.  
  
'Aw...' she moaned. She realised she was lying on a bed as she grabbed the sides of a pillow under her head.  
  
She heard a familiar voice shushing her.  
  
'Lily?' she asked trying to open her eyes again.  
  
Lily shushed her again 'It's alright, sweetie, you're in my place' she said almost whispering as Cassie's eyes fought to get used to the light.  
  
'What am I doing at your place?' she asked, sitting up on Lily's bed a bit.  
  
'Remus brought you last night'  
  
'Last night?' asked Cassie rubbing her sore forehead 'I don't remember a thing about last night!'  
  
'Nothing at all?' asked Lily  
  
Cassie's eyes opened wide and became watery. 'Sirius dumped me!' she started crying, throwing herself into Lily's arms.  
  
'No, you dumped him' she told her 'Remember he was flirting with another girl?'  
  
Cassie pulled back and wiped her tears 'I do remember!' she said and angrily added 'He told me he had cheated on me with that fake blonde!'  
  
'Yes, and after that do you remember?' Lily asked looking as if she didn't wanted to be the one to tell her this. Cassie shook her head and Lily sighed.  
  
'You had firewhisky' she said simply 'Lots of it'  
  
'But what happened?' she asked Lily again. Lily didn't wanted to say this.  
  
'Try to remember' she said. Cassie close her eyes and screw her face in concentration.  
  
~~Flashblack~~  
  
Cassie was sitting next to the bar-wizard, who handed her her only-god-knows-how-many-th glass of firewhisky. She could see James and Lily dancing not far from a table where Remus and Sirius were sitting.   
  
Cassie stumbled her way to the table and let herself fall in the chair next to Remus.  
  
'Cas, you ok?' asked Sirius looking at her.  
  
'I... despise... you' she said, pointing at him and falling over Remus' lap, who was sitting between them. He blushed and pulled her up again.  
  
'Come on, Cas!' said Sirius as he helped Remus 'You don't but you don't love me either, so it's pointless to stay together!'  
  
'YOU don't love me!' she yelled 'You were the one that cheated on me!'   
  
'Yeah' said Sirius 'but you don't love me either, so stop this!'  
  
'I... despise... you' she said as Sirius walked away and she fell again on Remus' lap.  
  
'Remmy...' she said looking at him pull her up 'you're really good to me'  
  
'Yeah' he said helping her to sit up straight 'but that's not news'  
  
'You... have always been nice to me' she said smiling stupidly 'and all the time I thought I was going to marry Sirius the same day Lily married James!' she started crying and threw (or fell) herself over Remus' shoulder and hugged him. He sighed deeply and patted her head. Sirius walked by and gave him the thumbs up, grinning. Remus smirked and showed him his middle finger.  
  
'Remus (hic)' said Cassie between sobs 'will you marry (hic) me?'  
  
~~End of Flashblack~~  
  
Cassie hid her face in her hands.  
  
'I can't believe I asked him that!' she said, really embarrassed.  
  
'Oh, sweetie, that's not all!' said Lily trying not to laugh. Cassie looked at her.  
  
'You harassed Remus until I left!' she continued telling a really confused Cassie 'and then things got even worse, according to Remus'  
  
'When did you spoke to him?'  
  
'Last night at around four in the morning when he brought you here!'  
  
Cassie didn't understood entirely. 'I was harassing him in what sense?' she asked.  
  
'In THAT sense! You were trying to get Remus into your pants!' almost yelled Lily.  
  
'Ooh... Jesus' said Cassie hiding her face again 'I'll never be able to look at him in the eyes again...'  
  
'Oh, you'll be' said Lily, matter-of-factly.  
  
'What? What else happened?' enquired Cassie afraid of what she could have done with Remus, that might have screwed up their friendship forever.  
  
'Nothing at all'   
  
'What?'   
  
'As I said, nothing happened between you and Remus' said Lily smiling at her friend looking proud of something, apparently Remus. 'He didn't let you. He brought you here and told me, blushing as blushed as I've ever seen him before, that you were soused to the hard core and he didn't wanted things to happen this way... It seemed to me that he was having a really hard time trying to convince himself about that'  
  
'You mean...' began Cassie  
  
'I mean Remus has a crush on you!' said Lily smiling.  
  
'But he could have...'  
  
'Done anything to you but instead brought you here? Yes absolutely, that's my point!' Lily finished the sentence for her, standing by the bed, her hands placed in her hips.  
  
'He can't have a crush on ME' said Cassie after thinking for a while.  
  
'Come on, Cas!' she said sitting down on the bed and looking surprised at her best friend 'Anyone could see that! Even Sirius!'  
  
'What do you mean with *Even Sirius*?' she mimicked.  
  
'I know by James that Sirius never cheated on you technically' Cassie stared at her not understanding one bit. Lily sighed and went on 'He told you that because, as I do, he knows you just too well and knew you'd go with Remus. And let's face it, your relationship with Sirius was left in Hogwarts!'  
  
Cassie remained silent thinking and Lily went on...  
  
'And you told me last week you didn't feel the same you used to with Sirius! And of what I've heard from James, Remus has had this feelings for you since our sixth year but never said anything because the whole school knew you were BBB!'  
  
'BBB?' asked Cassie  
  
'Oh, that's how Nicole and I called all you girls that drooled over Sirius... 'Blinded by Black'...'  
  
Cassie laughed a bit. 'If what you say about Remus is true, then I surely was! I always thought he was a very nice guy... and he is cute too, and intelligent and kind, and good friend, and caring, and strong and...'  
  
'Listen to yourself!' Lily cut her 'You like him back!'  
  
'I do?' asked Cassie and in an afterthought she added 'I do... but what about Sirius?'  
  
'Well... he'll forgive you' kidded Lily, Cassie looked at her with her don't-joke-right-now face. 'You'll be fine' said Lily, now seriously 'You can still be friends... that's kind of what you've been lately'  
  
Cassie was thinking about it and when she smiled at Lily, she smiled back.  
  
'Well, rest now... I'm going to...'  
  
'Rest?' asked Cassie in disbelief 'I won't rest until I've talked to Remus!' she said getting up.  
  
'But Cas! You're a mess!' but before she could say anything else, Cassie had Dissaparated.  
  
Lily sighed and smiled. 'You go, Cas!' she said and flicked her wand to make the bed.  
  
A little away, in the front yard of Remus' parents house, Cassie stood looking at her reflection on the door's glass. She had last night's clothes (wide jeans and a white shirt with puffy sleeves A/N: hey! It's the 70's) that were ok, but her long fair hair was all askew after sleeping. She ran a nervous hand through it and rang the doorbell.  
  
She waited for a while but no one answered, she rang the doorbell one more time and waited. Almost immediately, she heard Remus' voice and his footsteps running down the stairs. 'I'm coming!' he yelled.  
  
His face appeared behind the curtain and his golden eyes, so like hers, widened at the sight of her. She quickly pulled a friendly smile.  
  
He opened the door and stared for a few seconds trying to figure out if he was dreaming or he had finally lost his mind.  
  
Cassie looked at him and immediately realised why he took so much time to get the door. Remus was wearing just a pair of jeans and his greyish-brown hair was dripping water. Cassie looked down and bit her lip as she blushed after seeing his naked torso. He didn't noticed, just stared, still not believing she was there. Cassie began to speak...  
  
'First of all, I wanted to...' but she couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
Remus had walked that single step that was separating them and after putting his hand behind her neck, he kissed her passionately.  
  
Cassie wasn't expecting that, so she didn't even reacted. After a couple of seconds he broke apart, blushing like mad.  
  
'I'm so sorry...' he immediately apologised looking down at his also naked feet 'I don't know what took over me is just that...' but now it was him the one that couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
Cassie threw her arms around his neck and was about to kiss him when he held her away. Cassie stared nonplussed but after a split second she understood.  
  
'I'm not drunk!' she said smiling a little. Remus smiled back and kissed her tenderly this time, letting her wrap her arms around his neck and him wrapping his own around her waist.  
  
After a couple of minutes they finally broke apart.   
  
They looked into the other's eyes, still holding each other, smiling and blushing a bit. Cassie hugged him tighter, resting her head in his wet shoulders as she will do so many more times in the future.  
  
'Erm... I... like you a lot, Cassie' mumbled Remus blushing harder, thanking she couldn't see him.  
  
'I know, I like you a lot too, Remus' she said and they kissed one more time before Cassie jumped and wrapped her legs around Remus' waist. Remus walked back into the house as he held Cassie with his hands, who was now kissing his neck. 'Your parents?' she asked between non-stop little kisses in his face, neck and shoulders.  
  
'At my uncle's' he said kissing her lips again, she laughed a bit and he grinned, both their foreheads and noses pressed against each other as he kicked the door shut.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Did you liked it? Did you liked it? I hope so! I'll have to admit that the two extra memories were the ones I enjoyed writing most. I love to see my characters happy unlike others... *deathly glare at Badger* Nah, I'm messing around with you Miss. I'm-going-skiing-in-Feb, don't be mad! Your story is one of my favourites and I love how it is unfolding... keep it up! Oh! And if you want something to happen with my characters or have any ideas just let me know and I'll write an extra memory to you too! So you won't be jealous with Peeves or Nikki! Same to you, Padfoot!  
  
Well... I had to cut this one because The Quidditch pitch won't take fanfics for +18... *grin* but it wasn't any more relevant info on it... he, he, he...  
  
Again don't forget to read my other fic, Sirius Black: 'The reporter'... I promise it's good! Oh! And since I began with the publicity, I'll recommend Badger's "Leaving Black" and Padfoot's "Seriously Sirius".  
  
And one last thing... write to me, lazy asses!  
  
Love ya anyway,  
  
Moony ^.^ 


	13. Sirius & Linda

Hey, Moony here! Missed me? I know you did... I'm sorry I'm taking so long to post but I have a Geometry exam on Monday 9th ... I'm so bloody sick of bloody geometry! Then on 19th I have the algebra one *sob* I'm so miserable... Well... as you can see I'm using my lunch break to write, am I great or what? Before starting, I have to tell you that the last chapter is already written *yey!* but I won't post it until I've written an extra chapter for each of you (you decide if that's good or bad) I've been checking, and I believe I have five reviewers: Nikki, Badger, Peeves, Daniel's lover and Hugh. I'm not counting Padfoot since she's also my best friend and I talk to her everyday. If there is anyone else out there that is reading and I haven't mention, please, review and I will also write something for you. I want you to know that I'm doing this because I don't want to leave my beloved characters alone (Peeves, you better be extra nice with my Nikki or else...) So, Nikki got "Things to do" and Peeves got "Realising" (hope you liked those) and Padfoot and Badger have made her requests and now Badger got "Sirius & Linda" and next will be Padfoot's bonus memory, "Harry Potter and the shopping godfather". So... Daniel's lover and Hugh... I'm waiting for your requests! I'll be glad to write anything you ask me! But don't ask for sad things... I feel terrible after writing those! So after this necessary but damn boring intro... here we go! Badger! This go for you, skier girl (if there is a skater boy, why not a skier girl?) I really hope you like this! Love ya, Badger! And love ya all! Moony ^.^  
  
Bonus memory 3!: Sirius & Linda  
  
James jumped off his bed as the doorbell of his parent's house rang. 'Can you get that, James?' asked his father's voice. He looked around his own room, and reluctantly crawled downstairs in his pyjama bottoms as the bell kept ringing. By that time, he already knew that was Sunday and that Sirius had arrived to the Potter family lunch. 'Hey, Jamie!' grinned Sirius entering the house. 'Mmh...' said James as his eyelashes fell 'Nice to see you too, Sirius' he finished as he crawled the stairs back to his room. About an hour later, Ms. Potter woke up his son and James went down to have lunch with his parents and Sirius. The nice smell of Ms. Potter's cooking woke him definitely and finally began to hear what Sirius was saying. '... and I'm using the money that my uncle Alphard gave me.' 'What for?' he asked. 'Have you been listening or sleeping? I said I'm buying a flying motorcycle' said Sirius simply. 'You what?' James almost spits his pumpkin juice 'What for? We just got our Apparating licences last year!' 'Yeah, last year... It's boring to Apparate all the time' James sighed. It was useless to argue with Sirius, besides his mother was giving him a plate of pasta. After lunch and coffee (for everyone but Sirius), Sirius got up and proclaimed 'Well, I'm going hunting, and you are coming with me' finished, pointing at James. James already had his stomach full, so he could think and answer properly. 'In your bloody dreams, mate' 'Aw! Jamie! Please?' 'No' 'Pretty please?' 'No way' 'With Lily in Quidditch robes?' 'Who in what? Erm... ok, I can't say no to that' he was easily convinced by his best friend. They quickly kissed Ms. Potter goodbye, and Disapparated. Far away, in Diagon Alley, they Apparated again and directly headed to "Ishihara's broomsticks and other flying vehicles *Made in Japan *" A Japanese wizard came to them as soon as they opened the door. 'May I help you, Sir?' 'Yes, we're looking for a flying motorbike' said Sirius looking around importantly. James just yawned. 'Do you have any model in mind?' he asked Sirius. 'Not exactly, I want to see what are the latest things you've got' The wizard leaded James and Sirius into the back of the store, which was like a huge garage, where thousand of motorcycles, cars and brooms were parked. 'This is the newest motorcycle from the Yamaguchi company, the Lighting bolt' he said showing Sirius a motorcycle that looked really aerodynamic and really yellow too. 'It can go up to 100km over the sea level and...' 'I don't care about that' interrupted Sirius 'I don't care if it just levitates a few inches, I don't like this one is too... yellow' James looked at him and shook his head as the salesman threw him an enquiring look. Sirius was looking around. The salesman ran to him and James walked slowly behind them. He suddenly stopped, the sound of something heavy and metallic falling was heard and he rubbed his forehead, looking around confused. 'So that's where the Invisible Bike was!' said another salesman, grabbing what looked like... that didn't look at all 'Thanks, Mr!' 'You're welcome' said James confused and walked to were Sirius was. 'This is an excellent motorbike' the first salesman was telling Sirius, showing him another 'It's from Kurosawa & sons., the Dragonfly. It reaches sound speed when used properly' 'Nah, It's just too... how could I say it?' Sirius asked himself. 'Tiny?' offered James, looking at the actually compact motorcycle. 'Minuscule was the word I was looking for' said Sirius. 'Well, The Snake Racer is a fine motorcycle from Midori Inc. and it is big' said the man showing them a third bike. 'It's not big, it's just long' complaint Sirius, looking at the motorbike. One of those with a really long handle and you almost had to be lying flat on your back to ride them. The salesman breathed deep. 'I don't know what else to show you Mr.' He said. Sirius was looking disappointed as James and him walked away from Diagon Alley. 'Don't feel bad, Padfoot' said James patting his shoulder 'Let's go to Cassie's house, It's quite close' They were walking through muggle London when Sirius saw her. She was beaming behind a glass. Silver handle, leather seat, bright black paint covering her... Sirius was drooling and looked at her hypnotised. James walked back to him and asked 'Sirius?' 'James... I'm in love' 'It's a bike, Sirius' 'It's gorgeous, It's beautiful, It's my soul mate...' Sirius pressed his nose against the glass 'I must have her' 'Sirius, It's a muggle shop, they...' but Sirius was already in. 'I want to buy that motorbike' requested Sirius right away to a saleswoman. 'Yes, Sir, do you...' 'How much does it costs?' 'Sirius, It's a muggle shop!' muttered James holding Sirius from getting over the bike. The woman stared nonplussed. 'Does it flies?' asked Sirius before James could stop him. James hit his forehead with his palm. 'Does it what?! Erm... no, I don't think so, Sir' said the woman. 'What do you mean it doesn't flies?' said Sirius angrily. 'Sirius! Stop it!' said James 'I've got an idea! Do you trust me?' Sirius frowned at him 'It's better be good' The saleswoman was still staring at them looking incredibly confused. 'Excuse me, Mme., can you tell me from what company is that bike?' asked James, as Sirius went to hug the bike behind him. 'Erm... It's a Harley Davidson, Sir' 'Thank you, good day... Sirius! Come here, damn it!' he dragged Sirius away. 'Nooo! Honey! I'll be back! I promise! I love you!' he yelled to the motorbike as he was being dragged. 'Where are you taking me?' asked Sirius after a while 'Why are we walking?' James looked at him 'Oh, right, sorry' he grinned and both Dissaparated. They Apparated somewhere in the country. A huge sign was over the building "Moore & Moore flying instruments" James walked in. 'Aunt Monica!' yelled James as he got in. A plump woman with hazel eyes and brown hair appeared from under a car. She smiled at James. 'Hello, James! I haven't seen you in a while! How's your mother?' 'Fine, This is my friend Sirius... he wants to buy a flying motorbike' 'That's great, honey, do you know what kind of motorcycle you'd like?' Sirius opened his mouth to speak but James spoke first. 'He saw a Harley in a muggle shop and wants one like that' he told his aunt. 'Ok... wait a minute! I think Ro got one last week, I'll see what we have' she said kindly and left. Sirius looked at James. 'I didn't know your aunt was a mechanic!' he said. 'Well... you never asked. She's my cousin Robin's mum' 'Of course! Moore! I knew I've heard the last name before! She was in Ravenclaw in our year, wasn't she?' James nodded as a girl their age with brown hair under a red bandanna came. She was magically carrying Sirius' dream bike. 'Hey Jamie, Sirius' she said smiling 'Is this something like the one you want?' It was exactly like the one Sirius had drooled over and hugged in the muggle store. 'Yes! She's the one! I must have that bike!' he said as James held him away from it. 'Let me go! I... must...' 'You must pay for it' said James 'Sure... anything, empty my bank account if you want, but let me touch her!' he whined. Robin was laughing a little. 'Erm... you ok, Black?' she asked 'Not until I touch her!' he whined struggling against James. 'Let him go, Jamie' she told her cousin and he did as she said. Sirius kneeled down next to the motorcycle and placed his head in its leather seat. He stroke the motor with his hand sighing. 'Hi, Linda, I love you with all my heart, would you be my motorcycle now and forever? I swear I'll polish you everyday and take good care of you...' he kept on promising thinks to it and proclaiming his eternal love to the bike as James and Robin laughed their hearts out. 'Can I try it?' asked Sirius looking at Robin with puppy eyes. She shrugged. 'I guess so, but use one of the helmets over there' she pointed behind him. The three of them went out of the building and Sirius turned it on and perfectly soared up into the sky. He had never felt that way before. The roaring motor under him and the wind going between them... it was perfect! He gently landed in front of the two cousins. 'Do I look cool or what?' he said taking off his helmet and unnecessarily fixing his hair. Robin smiled incredulously. 'You don't look cool, you look hot' she said. 'Yeah, I know... thank you, Ro!' he hugged her. 'Did we dated at Hogwarts?' he asked. She shook her head 'I dated Remus, remember?'. 'Ooh! You were Remus' girl! I remember you now! We should have dated...' he said in an afterthought. 'Oh, but you can't date anyone!' said James 'You just... poured your heart out to the motorcycle over there!' 'Yeah, but she doesn't have to know, does she?' said Sirius smiling and winking at Robin. She laughed with James. After paying and making some paper work with Robin's dad, Sirius, James and Linda left the shop. 'Wanna show off in Hogsmeade?' offered Sirius, grinning widely. 'Nah, I'll pass... I was supposed to be at Lily's at four and I'm already ten minutes late... Enjoy it, Padfoot!' 'Thanks Prongs, If it wasn't for you I might be around in The Dragonfly!' he shivered at the idea of it 'Anyway, tomorrow I'm gonna buy a leather jacket and sunglasses... wanna come?' 'I'll pass of that one two... Why don't you bother Remus for a change?' 'He's not as fun as you are, besides he's busy with Cassie now! And doesn't have hot mechanic cousins!' Sirius grinned. 'Ok, I'll go with you... but stop following me!' 'I'm not following you! You are taking my path!' 'Oh, sod off...' and then James Dissaparated. Sirius grinned again, and turned around. He went back to the shop where Robin was dressed up waiting for him. 'Don't you feel honoured to be the first doll to ride Linda with me?' he asked her. 'Ow, yeah, totally flattered... stop the chattering and speed up, Black' 'Your wishes are orders!' and laughing they soared again into the sky. ****************************************************************** I'm sorry, that was a really crappy ending... but I couldn't think of anything else... Sorry, Badger! If I think of something better later, I'll change it and let you know! I'm in a hurry, as I told you before! So please! Review and forgive me if it wasn't what you expected... I wrote that in like, two and a half hours! I'm supposed to be studying!! Daniel's lover and Hugh, don't forget to tell me what you want! Sorry, I must fly... lots of love! Moony ^.^ 


	14. Harry Potter and the Shopping Godfather

Hey, Moony here! What's up? Ok... now it's Miss Padfoot's turn! Not Padfoot the great's but Padfoot's, she, the original. I'll write for Padfoot the great later because my dearest Padfoot came first and now it's her turn! You aren't quite original, you know? you all ask for Sirius! Well, I have to admit it, he's the funniest, the hottest and... he's one in a million! Padfoot and I had discovered that Sirius is God, and Brad Pitt is also, there's no one hotter than them! Right, Paddy? Well... I'll take this fantastic opportunity to let the world know that the first time I saw you in our English class, I hadn't got the foggiest idea you'd become my best friend in the whole world (with the Dark Lord, that is), I LOVE YOU! Never change and never forget that I'm there when you need me! Either to come to my place when you need to get away from home or tell your mum that you're gonna pick me up at the institute, or wake you up at 6:45 in the morning with a Bon Jovi song (don't worry, I won't do that again, I marauder promise). Remember, I'll be there 4 u! This is for you, I really hope you like it, you know that your opinion is what matters most to me... On with it! Moony ^.^  
  
Bonus memory 4!: Harry Potter and the Shopping Godfather  
  
Harry giggled and clapped as the wind blew the few jet black hairs that came out from the tiny baseball hat that Lily had put in his head. He was in a pastel green pouch hanging from Sirius' chest as he drove his adored motorcycle from Godric's Hollow to Muggle London. It was the first time Harry left Lily's side for more than five minutes. James had had a hard time to convince her that little Harry would be safe with Sirius. Finally she had agreed as long as Nikki joined them... So there she was, her black hair also flying back from under a helmet, and her arms wrapped around Sirius' waist. Of course, Sirius was in heaven... between his girl (not technically, but...) and his godson! What else can a man ask for? A little before reaching London, they landed and kept going by road. Nikki always loved Sirius' bike and to ride it with him really fast, but this time Harry was here too and Lily said it was her responsibility... 'Slow down a bit, Sirius!' 'Aw... come on! We always go ten times faster than this!' 'Yeah, but we don't always carry a four months old baby with us!' Sirius slowed down a bit 'Happy now?' he said, as an answer, Nikki kissed his cheek and held him tighter (A/N: they had been going out for about three months now, they hook up in Harry's first month, check Nikki's memory or Nikki's bonus). They got to the mall Lily had recommended them to go. Sirius decided he was going to buy something for Harry. As his godfather he felt like he should. Sirius was carrying Harry with one hand and holding Nikki's with the other as they entered the mall. They started rummaging around, checking out the Muggle devises sold there. The got into a music store and stared for a several while as a muggle boy played a cassette and then, at a camera that was plugged to a TV and they could see themselves. Anyone around them could have thought that they were subnormal. After the shop owner came to take them away from the camera, they went to the baby's shop. 'Oh. my. god...' said Sirius as he looked at a diminutive cowboy hat 'Check this out, Nikki!' he said as removing Harry's hat and putting him the cowboy hat. 'Howdy!' 'Aw... That's the cutest little thing I've ever seen!' she said coming to where they were. Sirius was already searching for more things to try on Harry. First they tried him the whole cowboy costume, then a mariner's one, with a tiny hat and everything, then a suit with a little tie and finally a hippie dyed T, mini-jeans and petite round red coloured glasses. 'Peace, Yoko' said Sirius as he made a peace sign with Harry's little fingers. Nikki laughed along with Harry. The baby didn't even complaint about Nikki and Sirius using him as their personal Lilliputian model. Then, after they tried the whole store on Harry, Nikki found it. A minuscule leather jacket, jeans and sunglasses. Sirius squeaked in excitement. 'Let's dress you to win, mate!' he said as Nikki took a little scientist's robe from Harry. A couple of minutes later, Nikki was looking at Sirius and Harry dressed with the same jacket, same jeans and same sunglasses, except for Harry's were like twelve times smaller. Sirius held Harry proudly as he walked through the mall. They had bought also the hippie stuff and the suit, but Sirius refused to take the leather jacket and the sunglasses off his godson. And Harry seemed to like them to. When Nikki tried to get them off, he started pouting and his eyes filled with tears. They sat at a table of a quite fancy cafe in the mall. Sirius took a reduced baby basket from his pocket and after looking around if anyone was watching he muttered 'Engorgio!' and it grew bigger until Harry fitted in. 'You should be careful! There's packed with muggles in here!' warned Nikki. 'Relax, Nikki, I've done greater magic in more muggled places' he said as he took the bread basket the waitress was handing him and he started peeping inside it as Nikki took the menu. 'Ok... I'll have a double latte and... what do you want?' she asked him. 'Hum... dunno, something without coffee and with loads of sugar' 'Hot chocolate?' offered the waitress. Sirius grinned. 'Yes, with marshmallows please' she left to get their things and Sirius began his quest into the bread basket again. 'What are you looking for in there?' asked Nikki, quite intrigued as she fed Harry his baby bottle. 'Candy' said Sirius 'You won't find candy in there...' 'Why? Did you took it?' he said looking at her. 'No, it's a bread basket! There's bread in there but not candy! And stop fooling around and act as the mature person you're supposed to be!' 'I am a very mature person!' said Sirius with two bread sticks coming out of his mouth 'Now, give me my candy or I'll suck the blood outta you!' Nikki looked at him smiling slightly and shook her head. When the waitress came with Nikki's coffee and Sirius' chocolate and marshmallows, Harry had fallen asleep after his bottle. 'Look at him, is so adorable!' she said stroking his little baby cheek. 'Yeah, you can hardly believe that came out of James' perverted sexual acts' 'Oh, come on! That was just a phase in his adolescence!' 'Yeah, since he was like, seven til he dies!' he said playing with a marshmallow. 'Seven?' asked Nikki raising an eyebrow. 'Yep' he said 'In my mother's cocktails he used to sit under a glass table full of young girls in skirts' 'Oh, and you didn't...' she said accusingly. 'Yeah, but I never touched anyone without her consent' he pointed quite sharply and added 'And you, above all, know that James did' 'Yeah, I know... he groped the entire Quidditch team girl's ass, including me, at least one time' 'See? He's the perverted one and I'm the cute one' Nikki laughed as Sirius was displaying a chocolate moustache. 'What?' he asked defensively. 'Oh, nothing, I was just wondering when are you going to shave' she said just to bother him. 'For you information, missy, I shave every day! Haven't you seen my cuts? It's just that facial hair covers my beautiful factions and I like them in the open' he said stroking his own face and discovering the chocolate moustache 'Oh! You were saying it for the chocolate?' he asked suddenly. She nodded and he grinned. 'You can take it if you want' he said. She stretched her arm and wiped the chocolate from Sirius' face with a finger, then licked it. Sirius grinned even more. 'I love when you lick things' he said almost in a whisper. 'See? You're perverted too!' she said laughing. 'Am not!' 'Are too!' 'Am not!' 'Are too!' 'Am not, Am not, Am not!' 'Are too, Are too, Are too!' Sirius stared at Nikki, his blue eyes narrowed and she was smiling with superiority. He loved and hated that I've-just-beated-you look on her face at the same time. He decided to pull the ace on his sleeve. 'You're beautiful when you argue' Nikki flinched a bit and blushed. He kept going as he grabbed her hand. 'My mistake! You're beautiful all the time...' She smiled. 'Wow! You're even more beautiful when you smile!' he said acting surprised. 'Stop it!' she said, not really meaning it and blushing more. Sirius pulled his chair closer to hers and kissed her cheek. 'You're so sweet I could eat you and get a sugar rush' he whispered in her ear. She laughed and turn to kiss him. 'I love you' he said a bit later between kisses. 'I know' 'This is the part when you say I love you too' he said breaking the kiss but not moving back. 'But you know that!' she complaint 'Yeah, but you know you're beautiful and I say it to you anyway' he said before kissing her again. She moved her face so his kiss landed on her cheek. 'I'm sorry' she said looking down. 'It's alright' he said smiling 'We have our whole life for you to say it' Harry's eyes opened a little when Nikki lifted his baby basket after they had paid. He noticed her and his godfather walking by the arm and started giggling. 'Look who's up!' said Sirius taking him up with him 'It's the motorcyclist baby! How was your nap?' Harry patted his face and kept on giggling. Sirius kissed the baby's cheek. They left the mall and walked silently to the parking. Sirius was putting on Harry's green pouch to take him and Nikki was holding Harry as she reduced the baby basket again. They flew quite slowly back to Lily and James' place in Godric's Hollow and they arrived directly to show James and Lily and Remus and Cassie, who were there too, the new rebel Harry. 'Born to be wild!' sang Sirius playing an imaginary guitar. As Nikki handed Harry back to Lily in the doorstep. 'Aw! Look at my baby! He's in a leather jacket, James!' she yelled at her husband entering to the house with Nikki and Sirius. 'Isn't he the sweetest thing?' she said exposing her baby to Cassie, James and Remus. 'It's like Sirius miniaturised...' said Remus, smiling at the sight of little Harry's sunglasses. 'Yeah, doesn't he look cool?' asked Sirius 'And look what we bought him too!' he said taking out the suit out of the bag and showing it to Lily. 'Aww!' she said 'It's beautiful, Siri, Thanks so much!' 'Mum' Everyone stared at Harry, who was now in James' arms trying to reach for Lily. 'What did you say, Harry?' asked Lily, lowering to watch him closer. She was in the verge of tears. 'Did he just say mum?' asked Sirius. 'I think he did' answered Cassie. 'Harry?' said Lily 'Mum!' he cried again. 'He said it!' screamed Nikki 'Mum!' 'There it is again!' said Remus 'Mum!' 'Harry said his first word!' cheered James, looking around at his friends. 'And I'm his first word!' added Lily, now crying and she took Harry. 'Say Mum, Harry' 'Mum' Lily jumped around and laughed with him. 'He said mum, he said mum!' Sirius stopped her and looked at Harry. 'Say Uncle Padfoot' 'Mum!' laughed Harry 'Paaadfoooot' 'Mum!' 'Padfoot is a bit difficult for him yet, Sirius' explained Nikki Sirius looked disappointed. 'Ok, I'll have to get going. The sun is going down and I have to pay some bills at Gringotts before it closes' he said taking his leather jacket and clinging it to his shoulder. 'Can you give me a lift home?' asked Nikki, also grabbing her coat. 'Sure' He nodded smiling 'Bye, baby godson!' said Sirius covering Harry with little kisses 'Bye Lils' he kissed her cheek, waved at everyone else and left with Nikki. 'Be sure to speed up now, Uncle Padfoot' said Nikki as she sat behind him. Sirius grinned with malice and started the motorcycle. 'Are you ready, Aunt Nikki?' Nikki laughed and held Sirius tighter placing her head in his shoulder as he sped up amazingly fast into the air. They could feel the other's body pressed against themselves, and almost hear their hearts pumping when Sirius did a specially dangerous turn or sped up even more. Adrenaline rushed in their blood... and was awesome! The sun set, Gringotts closed and they were still flying madly in a deserted space between Nikki's place and Godric's Hollow. A moonless starry sky was above them, when Sirius landed in this forsaken field. 'Why did you stop?' asked Nikki, letting go Sirius a bit. Exactly then he started again very fast but across the field, not flying. Nikki almost falls but she quickly grabbed Sirius again, this time even tighter. 'By road is also really intense!' he said. They crossed the field with a cloud of dust behind them and reached the motorway. Sirius could feel Nikki's laughter behind him as he ducked the cars with impressing ease. Finally, they reached a traffic jam and he didn't even slowed down, he just soared one more time into the sky. The sounds faded away and just the gentle roaring of Sirius' motorcycle was heard. 'I love you, Sirius' she whispered in his ear. 'I know, I love you too' ****************************************************************** Ok, how was that? I really hope you liked it! Forgive me if I'm getting worse, is just that writing between exams isn't really easy! Ok, Roger that,! Yours will be next! Look forward to it! I still don't know what Daniel's lover, Hugh or Padfoot the great want! If you don't hurry, I'll post the final chapter and you'll have no bonuses! There, I've warned you, so you better ask for something. Everyone thanks for your reviews!! I'm expecting your requests to write the next chapters! Love ya all! (Specially you Padfoot!) Moony ^.^  
  
Ps. 4 the fanfiction.net readers! thank u 4 reviewing! I thought no one was reading me! I have a lot of readers in thequidditchpitch.net that's the one who I talk about up there... if you want sth, just ask!!! Joy Moony Lupin 


	15. Introducing the red heads AKA the weasle...

Hey, Moony here! What's up? Well... not much around here... Geometry Exam! *shivers* Hugh! You really asked for something big! Do you know how much do I had to think to make this thing happen and don't look like Ron fell from outer space? *sighs* I'm so good... and Padfoot did help me a bit. Quite a large bit... but I wrote it all, Nikki! As I always do! With all my chapters! *rolls her eyes and sighs* It's ok, I forgive you only because you were there since the very first chapter! I have to admit that I LOVED to write about the tiny twins! Maybe you'll be seeing some of them around later in my soaring career as a fanfiction author... (that came out really Jamish, didn't it?) Ok... Hugh, we haven't talked (well, written?) much but I guess you're a shy and kind guy (as Remmy) and If you haven't noticed, everyone around here are females crazy about Sirius (Including myself a little bit). I'm the only one here whose favourite Marauder is the lovely werewolf, but hey! I'm original! I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted, my inside Marauder told me to keep it in the Marauder category, but I think I got something quite nice in here. Oh! And sorry too for not putting Ginny but my maths told me she was in the tummy at the time I set the story! I know you asked specially for her, but I had to decide, James and Lily alive and Gin in the tummy or Ginny and no Marauders! (It was a pretty easy decision to me, if I must say so) Alright, this is for my one and only male reviewer... I hope you like it even though I couldn't get Gin on it! Ok... on with the show, I mean story... -.-u Moony ^.^  
  
Bonus memory 5!: Introducing the Red heads (A.K.A. The Weasley Bunch)  
  
Diagon Alley was brewing with witches, wizards and some other muggle as September 1st drew nearer and nearer. 'You could have chosen a better time to do your shopping, Lils' complaint Sirius ducking a box loaded gnome. 'Well... I needed new robes and James broke his wand again' she said matter- of-factly 'That couldn't wait' James grinned innocently, holding Harry and Sirius sighed. 'I'm going to Mme. Malkin's to meet Cassie, you two go repair James' wand and watch Harry!' her red hair was lost in the crowd. James and Sirius grinned and looked at each other. 'Jokes shop!' they said in unison and headed straight away to the shop. When Sirius opened the door, two little children ran into his legs. They bumped and fell on their behinds to the floor. The two identical red haired boys stared at Sirius apprehensively and quickly hid some Dr. Filibuster's fireworks behind their backs. James entered and looked at them too. 'What do you have there, children?' he asked. 'Nothing' both said together. 'Do you know that you can go to Azkaban for stealing fireworks?' asked Sirius, amused, looking into the boys' eyes. They shook their heads furiously. 'Mum says only dark wizards are sent to Azkaban' explained the one with an 'F' on his jumper. The other one, with a 'G' nodded. 'Ok' said Sirius counting the fireworks behind the twins 'This time, we'll pay for those... but be careful with them. Do you even know how to use them?' Both children shook their red heads one more time. James smiled as Sirius showed them how to turn them on. The firework whirled around leaving a track of golden and red sparkles and exploded lightly covering the amazed twins with more sparkles. They were laughing and clapping. 'Here, try one' said Sirius, giving the one with the 'G' a firework. The kid mimicked Sirius moves and set off another firework. They laughed again and again as the 'F' twin set his own without looking at Sirius. 'That was quite cool, wasn't it?' he asked, crouching to their height 'So... what are your names?' 'I'm Fred Weasley and this is my brother George' stated one little red haired child. 'We're four years old' added George, importantly. 'We're twins' continued Fred 'That means our Mum and Dad only had sex one time to have us both' 'Whoa! Clever children! I'm Sirius, but you can call me Padfoot, the good looking Marauder, at your service' he got up, did a turn and bowed dramatically. Fred and George laughed again, with James. The twins finally noticed him and Harry. 'Look, George!' said Fred pointing at Harry 'It's a baby!' James crouched so they could see Harry closely. 'We have a baby brother too, you know?' said George touching Harry's cheek with his little finger 'His name is Ron and he cries all the time, does your brother cry all the time?' James and Sirius laughed. 'He's not my brother, he's my son, Harry' explained James and stretched his hand out to shake Fred's petite hand 'I'm James' 'You don't have a weird name like him?' asked Fred pointing at Sirius. 'As a matter of fact, I do. You can call me Prongs' 'That's even weirder than Padfoot!' laughed George. 'I like those names' confessed Fred. 'Fred and George are great names too' said Sirius smiling. 'Where are your parents?' asked James looking around to someone like them but found no one. 'Getting my older brother new robes' said George. 'Bill goes to Hodwars' explained Fred 'It's Hodwarts, how many time do I have to tell you?' asked George, annoyed 'Oh, and in which house is he?' asked Sirius 'Gryffindor' both answered but Fred added 'Charlie is there too' 'We used to be in Gryffindor' commented James 'Then I want to be in Gryffindor!' cheered Fred, casting his fist into the air. 'Me too!' said George and they were laughing when... 'FREDERICK AND GEORGE WEASLEY!' bellowed a pregnant woman from the now open door of the shop. The twins quickly hid the rest of the fireworks on their pockets. 'How many time had I told you to stay close to me? What do you two think you're doing?' she walked into the shop, followed by three red haired boys, one with glasses who was carrying a book importantly and another one with a dragon drawn on his robes, older than the serious one. The last one seemed around the dragon kid's age, maybe a year older, like 13 years old, and he was pushing a baby carriage with another red haired baby in it, not much older than Harry. 'Nothing' they replied automatically just as they have done with Sirius and James, who were now watching. 'You weren't causing trouble, were you?' the mother asked. They shook their heads. 'Were they?' she asked Sirius. He flinched under her gaze for a second but quickly got over it. 'Absolutely not, Mme.' He said looking at the twins 'We were just having a little talk before going to look for their parents' he finished with an innocent smile. 'Thank you for taking care of my monsters' she said holding Fred and George's hands who were waving at the Marauders with their free hands and grinning widely. 'No problem, It was our pleasure!' said Sirius looking at them go. He smiled even more after they left. 'Those two will be great pranksters when they grow up, I can tell' he stated amazingly sure of himself. James nodded in agreement. 'James! Sirius! I haven't seen you two in a long time!' said the shop owner and they turned to greet him. After paying for the twins' fireworks and repairing James' wand in Olivander's they went to Mme. Malkin's to meet Lily and Cassie. As soon as they entered, a bunch of red heads let them know that the Weasleys were there. 'Mr. Padfoot!' cried Fred and George running to meet them. 'Hey guys!' said Sirius, patting the boys' head as they hugged his legs. The glassed red haired boy walked behind them and stood a little behind eyeing them. 'Forgive our brother Percy' said Fred letting go Sirius' right leg 'He's a git' 'I'm not!' yelled 6 year old Percy running away 'Mum! Fred called me a git again!' 'Git' murmured Fred and George together shaking their heads. Sirius smiled even more. 'You know kids?, my brother was a git too' he said. The twins mouth's opened in a cute 'o' shape as Sirius sat on the floor telling them about Regulus in the store's waiting section. A little magical wall was surrounding a little pastel coloured area where really small children where. A red head was there, sucking some colour blocks and then hitting them against the floor. James headed there and sat Harry next to the red haired boy. 'I bet you're a Weasley' he told the baby 'So you'll get along fine with my Harry' The red haired boy smiled as he looked curiously at Harry. Harry giggled a bit and Ron giggled too. He offered Harry a drooled colour block, which Harry accepted and began sucking it too. James laughed a little before going to look for Lily. Lily was with Cassie already paying for a new set of robes. She went to meet James and before kissing him she asked 'Where's Harry?' 'Making a new friend' he said pointing at the laughing babies behind him. 'So is Sirius' noticed Cassie pointing a little further away, where Sirius was telling excitedly about the time when he transfigured his brother's teddy bear into a spider and from then on, Regulus was always scared of spiders. The Weasley boy with the dragon and Percy had joined Fred and George with the 'o' shaped mouths. 'Hey Sirius' said Cassie walking to them as James and Lily looked at Harry playing with baby Ron. 'Shh...' said the four children. Cassie stared in disbelief and Sirius smiled at her. 'She's my friend Cassie' said Sirius 'Cas, these are the Weasley children, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George' 'Hi' said the boys as Sirius named them. Cassie couldn't help but smile. Sirius was about to continue with his story about Regulus, when Ms. Weasley came out of a dressing room with another boy with really short red hair, almost military style. He was yawning as his mother paid for the robes. He headed to his brothers. 'hey' he said 'What's up?' 'Nothing much' said Charlie 'These are Sirius and Cassie, our new friends' 'I'm Bill Weasley, nice to meet you' he said smiling. 'How many of you are there?' asked Cassie 'Just us, Ron, the little one with red hair and the coming baby' said Bill. 'So, you're the eldest?' asked Sirius. Bill nodded miserably. 'Unfortunately' 'Hey, what do you mean? We're lovely!' complaint George 'Yeah... just Percy is a git...' added Fred 'Mum!!' called Percy 'Stop that guys!' tried to calm down Charlie 'See what I mean?' said Bill. 'Oh, Hello again' said Ms. Weasley looking at Sirius surprised. 'You have a bunch of wonderful children, Ms Weasley' said Sirius 'Thank you! I'm Molly' she said shaking Cassie's hand. 'Cassiopea White, and this is...' 'Sirius Black' Molly looked at him in shock 'Black, did you say?' 'Yes, but I'm the white sheep, so I got kicked out of the family' he explained. 'Oh, congratulations!' she said honestly 'Bill, will you bring Ron? We have to go home now' Bill snorted and went to get the baby, he returned with Ron crying loudly. James and Lily followed the 13 year old boy with Harry. 'Mum, he won't shut up!' he complaint as all the Weasley children covered their ears. 'I guess he misses his little friend' 'What?' asked Molly over Ron's yells. It was like he had swallowed a ship's horn. 'I SAID HE MISSES HIS LITTLE FRIEND!!' bellowed Bill, everyone in the store, including Ron shut up. 'Sorry' he mumbled. 'That would be my son' said Lily stepping forward. 'I think your son and mine have become each other's first friend' Harry was trying to reach for Ron from Lily's arms and Ron was struggling against Bill. They both put them down and they stumbled to the other and hugged. After the hug, they fell on their diapers. 'I believe they have!' said Molly taking Ron from the ground 'I feel terrible, but I have to leave. My husband will be at home any minute now and I must cook dinner. Children, say goodbye!' she said. They all got up and said different dismissals... 'See ya' said Bill 'Nice to meet you, Sirius' said Charlie 'Farewell, Mr. Black' said Percy 'We'll miss you, Padfoot!' said Fred and George hugging his legs again. Ron hugged Harry one last time before Molly left with her huge tummy and her six sons. 'Nice people' said Cassie looking at the red heads get lost in the crowd. 'Yep, really lovely children' added Sirius 'My little baby knows how to make good friends' said James kissing Harry's cheek. 'I really hope she gets a girl next time, because another boy...' said Lily raising her eyebrows 'I don't want to know who could be the poor devil that has to face six older brothers to date the poor girl!' 'And you weren't there in the jokes shop when the twins tried to steal fireworks...' said Sirius 'Jokes shop? What did we say about you in jokes shops, James?' said Lily frowning. James casted a deadly glare at Sirius. 'Erm... whoops?' ****************************************************************** That was really short and really quickly written. I hope you like it! It is supposed to be cute, you tell me what you think... REVIEW!! Hugh, I really hope I haven't disappointed you! Review and tell me what you think! Coming up next: Padfoot the great's bonus: Letters for the headmaster And forgive Padfoot 4 the delay on Sirius Black: the reporter... she has a History exam on Monday! Just imagine someone like Sirius forced to study... She's about to drop dead! Luckily, we have discovered that a sugar rush might be helpful to not fall asleep over your bloody notebook and wake up two bloody hours later with marks on your cheek and bloody drool over your bloody demonstration of the bloody theorem you now have to get the bloody book and copy it again!! ARGH!! Sorry, I'm under a lot of pressure... luckily I found it quickly on the book (which makes the trilogy of the lord of the rings together look like a brochure) *sigh* I better go studying now, take care! Moony ^.^  
  
Fanfiction.net guys! Hey! I haven't forgot about you! But I did forget what I told you last time... Well, I'm glad someone is reading and I ask you to tell me what you want to read too, ok? My e-mail is displayed and I hope I hear from you again soon! Joy 'Moony' Lupin 


	16. Letters to the headmaster

Bonus Memory 6!: Letters to the Headmaster  
  
Albus Dumbledore smiled as a teacher's report fell magically over his desk. Green ink and perfect calligraphy indicated him it was from Minerva McGonagall. A little note read 'You'll never believe this, Albus, unless you read it from their own hands. I just told them to write you the truth and didn't let them speak to each other while they wrote. Minerva. Ps. Read Black's last, I think he is the only one who (in his own way) is actually telling the truth' He opened the folder and pink ink shone in Lily's handwriting...  
  
**  
  
Lily Evans' P.O.V  
  
Highly respected Headmaster of this school of witchcraft and wizardry, Prof. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I'm writing to you in order to clarify the events happened earlier this day. As I told Prof. McGonagall, I was in the Library, discussing some important topics on head-boy-ship with James. Cassiopea was studying Charms with Remus some seats away from us when Sirius came hopping into the room. We didn't even turned to look because of how usual of him it is to hop into places. Nicole was with him and they were both laughing. A couple of minutes later we found out the reason because our fellow student Severus Snape, from the respectable house of Slytherin, came into the library. His face was horribly disfigured by a series of close-set hot pink pustules that had spread across his nose and cheeks to form the word 'Pervert', as you can still see. For me, it was a quite impeccable coloured pustules charm, properly arranged to fit his special face. An impressive work, if I must say so but an incredibly childish behaviour. He didn't seemed to have noticed it until Mme. Pince kindly informed him. I really don't know the actual reason why he came straight to us and started cursing really badly... something about Nicole, Cassiopea and I giving him this disgusting pustules yesterday when according to him, told him we will take revenge for something. He must be really ill... I highly recommend you, as a concerned classmate, to keep him into the hospital wing until he feels better. I know he is already there for what happened later... I was aware that yesterday the depraved Snape had groped my best friend Cassiopea's behind. Although we had nothing to do with that, I believe her boyfriend's friends might have been involved. Sirius himself didn't even know of yesterday's incident and when Cassie told him, that was when he walked to Snape and started punching him until Remus and I pulled him away, as the prefects we are. Unfortunately, he was already unconscious to explain this to our wonderful head of house, Prof. McGonagall. I found utterly disturbing to be blamed for this ridiculous prank but I have to say I'll accept your apologies. I know Cassiopea well enough to say that she'll probably be accepting your senseless accusations, but I truly believe this was a rather harmless prank compared to others some students have done in previous times, and they got away with nothing but less house points. I believe the ones that did this don't deserve a punishment at all, since Severus was the one who started with it by touching Cassiopea, so I guess that, whoever did that spell, had a good point and was just trying to help. I place myself at your request if you need further information regarding this subjects, Yours sincerely,  
  
Lily Evans  
  
Albus casted his phoenix a confused look. 'I think the Marauders weren't the ones this time, Fawkes... maybe their girls are being a bit influenced by their company... let's see who's next' Green ink and James' handwriting...  
  
**  
  
James Potter's P.O.V.  
  
Dear Albus, I really swear that this time, we had nothing to do with what happened to Snape. Well... not to what happened with his boils, the punching thing was different. You as everyone else in this school knows that we're being fairly good to him after what happened with Remus' little personal issue. Although it's public too that we still hate each other, and there's nothing you or anyone can do about it so let's leave it aside. I really wish I could tell you that was my prank because it was greatly done and you really don't know who did it if you're blaming my Lily. If you find out who did it, let me know, I want to congratulate them... I must confess I don't feel a bit sorry for him, and he actually deserved what he got. If he had touched MY girlfriend you'd better be sure he's away from me of he'll get his ass as kicked as no one had kicked him before. Let us go straight to what happened, shall we? I was studying with Remus, Cassie and Lily in the library when Sirius and Nikki came in laughing. They sat and told us that they have seen Snape going around with the word 'pervert' spelled in pink boils across his face. Then he came in and noticed them as Irma (Mme. Pince) laughed at him and asked him what had happened to his face. He came swearing and insulting my girl and her friends, calling her a mud- blood and a bitch... that's not exactly being nice, so Remus, Sirius and I stood up for them. Then we noticed they were just laughing at him, not caring one bit for what he was telling them. They just smiled, quite pleased with themselves and Nikki shrugged, 'we warned you' she told him, and he was about to walk away when Cassie told Sirius that the bloody git had grabbed her butt yesterday. So as to be expected by the gal's boyfriend, he just jumped over the slimeball and started kicking the shit out of him, like he deserved. And well... you know he is my best friend and you also know I don't like Snape, so this was one opportunity that I couldn't leave aside. But I only kicked him one or two times... Let me tell you, mate, Sirius' right hooks are really painful and Snape isn't actually what you'd call a strong guy, like I am, so after a little while he was left out cold. That was when Remus and Lily took Sirius away, because he was still punching him. That was when Minerva came in and stuck us into her classroom to write this letters without talking. She thinks Lily, Cassie and Nikki did it to Snape, and let me tell you one thing, if they did, they are geniuses and deserve a prize for defending their own rights. Albus, we know each other for seven long years now, we know that Lily wouldn't hurt a fly unless the fly messed with her friends. And this was no fly! It was a horny Slytherin! That (let's face it) is disgusting! So I believe that they don't deserve to be punished. You must punish the twisted little perv that touched Cassie. And speaking of her, she might be needing therapy after being groped by that... thing.  
  
James  
  
Albus shook his head. 'That kid is never going to change' he sighed 'It's really hard to see Slytherin vs. Gryffindor everyday between him and Severus... ok, next is Nicole's' Sky blue ink and big hurried characters read...  
  
**  
  
Nicole Meadowes' P.O.V.  
  
Prof. Dumbledore, I'll begin by telling you the same thing I told McGonagall, I didn't do it. Now, this was what happened... As usual, Sirius and I were the last ones to wake up and go to breakfast, so we took longer. Our friends told us they will be waiting in the library, so that's where we headed after a proper breakfast. In our way, we came across Snape, whose face had hot pink pustules forming the word 'Pervert' we just laughed and kept going. We got to the library and Cassie and Remus were studying while James and Lily were making out behind a bookcase. We told them our surprise to see Snape's usually really ugly face, even uglier. We laughed some more as he got to the library and went to Mme. Pince. She asked him, laughing, what had happened to his face and he realised he had the boils. He came immediately to me and Sirius, I guess he thought we had hexed him in our way to the library or something. He called me a blood traitor, and Lily and Cassie mud-bloods. That's really insulting, Cassie is a half- blood, I don't really know if that makes her a mud-blood to those stupid Slytherins. The thing is Sirius, Remus and James stood up for us. Lily, Cassie and I told them we didn't need their help, but Cassie let go that Snape had pinched her ass yesterday and Sirius went berserk. He grabbed the git's collar and said 'NO ONE TOUCHES MY GIRLFRIEND!!' and punched Snape straight on his extremely large nose, which immediately started bleeding. Snape almost fell backwards but he stood up, so Sirius knocked him down with a right hook. Then he got over him and kept punching him saying things like 'This is for calling Lils a mud-blood' and 'This is for calling Niks a blood traitor' and so on until Lily and Remus took him away when they noticed Snape was already knocked out. They did waited until the jerk was out cold. Sirius was still trying to keep punching him when McGonagall arrived an took us six to her classroom and Snape to the hospital wing. I really hope she's making Snape do the same torture that she's making us do, write this stupid letter. We shouldn't be punished, because it was Sirius who jumped over Snape and broke his huge nose with one punch. And if you believe what Snape is saying, well... then you need a shrink. Lily is the perfect student, she would never do that to anyone. Cassie is a bloody saint, she would never do that even after what the lecherous dork did to her If that had been me, I would have slapped him til he died. If you don't believe me ask James... Actually, Sirius was just defending his girlfriend and I think that is only the chivalrous behaviour a Gryffindor would have done. I think points should be awarded to him. On the other hand, Snape should be expelled for being a kinky bastard. About the ones that created the boils... well, that was one fine piece of magic. Nothing to be punished about. I know you're wise and fair and all that stuff but I do believe they had a point for writing that on his face. Maybe it was another girl who suffered from his stockery (dunno if that exist, but now it does), Cassie being groped yesterday was just a coincidence and a lame try to make her look guilty. Well, you know where to find me, see you around,  
  
Nicole Meadowes  
  
Albus began understanding and moved to the next one. Gleaming purple ink indicated Cassiopea's letter.  
  
**  
  
Cassiopea White's P.O.V.  
  
Dear Prof. Dumbledore, Firstly, I must confess it was me the one that gave Snape the pustules. I used a Coloured Pustules hex, I know I need his handwriting to use that, but I had an essay on History of Magic of his that Prof. Binns gave me to deliver to him. There, I've admitted it, so punish me and let my friends go. This is exactly what happened today... Remus was helping me to get my Charms essay done in the library and James and Lily were kissing a couple of seats away when Sirius and Nicole entered laughing. They told us they had seen Snape with hot pink boils across his face saying 'Pervert' and we all laughed too. I had only told Remus that I was going to take revenge because Snape had pinched my behind yesterday so he looked at me suspiciously. That was when I told everyone that I had done that and James and Sirius congratulated me for the magnificent prank and the difficult hex performance. Later Snape came into the library and Mme. Pince asked him what had happened to his face. He came straight to me, because he knew I had done that. He insulted my friends too so I decided the pustules weren't enough for him. That was when I told my boyfriend Sirius he had touched me and as I knew he would, he got really mad and punched him until he dropped unconscious. Sirius was still punching him after he fainted until Remus and Lily took him off of him. I was really pleased with what happened but now I know I acted wrong and childishly and I'm sorry. I'm ready to hold all the punishment. Please don't listen to anything Lily or Nikki said. They are trying to protect me. They know I was the only one that did that. And please don't punish Sirius, he was just trying do defend me because we're in love. I'd feel terrible if he gets more detention because of me... oh! And don't get him into detention to punish me! He was just acting like any Gryffindor would have acted, and I really appreciate that from him... And for Snape... well, maybe you should punish him too. I mean, I have a boyfriend which is not and will never be him or anything close to him and he has no right at all to touch me in any way. And let's think for a moment what I did... it isn't even as bad as it should have been, they'll fade in a matter of time and he kind of deserved it, don't you think? That's all I have to say...  
  
Cassiopea White  
  
'Now, that was expectable from her...' nodded Albus as he looked at the coming letter. Black ink and elaborated calligraphy... Snape's...  
  
**  
  
Severus Snape's P.O.V.  
  
Dumbledore, I have no idea what those stupid Gryffindors are saying I did but whatever it is it's not true. They just jinxed me. What happened today was this... I ran into Meadowes and Black who laughed at me apparently for no reason and then I went to the library and the librarian laughed at me too. She asked what had happened to my face and I saw my reflection on the glass with this pink boils. I knew it had been those cocky Gryffindors' girls that yesterday claimed I had touched one of them. You know I'd never touch a mud-blood like White, her father might be a warlock but her mother is a disgusting muggle! Besides she's not that pretty and It's not my fault if she goes around with those tights pants on her ass and loose on the legs... The thing is I went to reclaim them to confess their vandalism and receive punishment from their head of house, but the girls, specifically Evans, Meadowes and White, just laughed again and the boys moved me away. I was about to leave to get Prof. McGonagall, when I heard White telling Black the same stupid lie she must have told you and since they have been dating , he thinks he owns her, so he jumped over me and started punching me. I could have defended myself if the other idiot, Potter, wouldn't have got into the fight. But the coward did and I fell unconscious after an obviously magically amplified punch on my jaw. I bet that the other disgusting half breed was the one that casted the strength spell over Black, otherwise I would have beated him, although he used muggle duelling. Those two you call Gryffindor prefects, Lupin and Evans, just stared amused without moving a finger to stop their fellow Gryffindors. Then I woke up in the Hospital wing, with the boils still in my face. McGonagall told me to write this to you. I think several heads should roll and if they aren't Black's, Lupin's, Potter's, Evans', White's or Meadowes' I'll be sure that yours is one of them along with McGonagall's. Yes, that was a threat, for your information. You wouldn't dare to give me detention, would you? Because I've done nothing wrong and those feeble accusations are a well played trick of those Gryffindor pricks that, in case you haven't noticed, are fooling you as usual. Anyway...  
  
Severus Snape  
  
Albus just shook his head and turned to the next letter. Blue ink and really tidy handwriting... that was Remus's letter...  
  
**  
  
Remus Lupin's P.O.V.  
  
Dear Prof. Dumbledore, I really haven't got a clue of why am I here writing this letter to you. Severus Snape just got what he deserved for disrespecting a witch, I don't know which seems to be the problem there. I can honestly assure you that neither Sirius, nor James had nothing to do with it this time, except for the punching part. I was helping Sirius' girlfriend, Cassiopea with her Charms homework and James and Lily were making out behind a bookcase. When Sirius and Nicole came laughing into the library. They told us they have seen Snape with the word 'Pervert' written across his face in pink pustules. We were still laughing about it when the laughed at appeared in the library. He went to Mme. Pince and she laughed and asked him what had happened to his face. I guess he realised why everyone was laughing at him and headed straight to us. He insulted Cassie, Lily and Nicole an awful lot, with his blood crap (sorry for my language, is just that I'm quite angry) and even muggle insults. So Sirius, James and I tried to stop him and get him away, he was leaving when Cassie told Sirius Snape had gone too far when yesterday he grabbed her arse. As we all knew he would, he got really angry and jumped literally over the table to give Snape a punch straight in the huge nose. I was in shock and I bet Lily was too, that was why we didn't stop Sirius right away. When we reacted was too late and he was already unconscious. Every hint points Lily, Nicole and Cassiopea as the creators of the 'Perverted pustules' but let's be rational here, ok? Lily first, she's a prefect and head girl. With amazing marks and a golden heart. She always defended Snape from Sirius and James' evil pranks. Then Cassiopea, also terrific marks, a terrific person too... even though Snape probably did groped her, she won't do that! And Nicole... she might have done that but let's be real, she's not great at Charms and that is one really difficult hex! So, let's check the sure facts, Snape grabbed the girl's ass! That deserves punishment. Sirius was just defending his girlfriend's honour and I think if that isn't a brave and chivalrous action proper of a Gryffindor, I don't know what that is. You were a Gryffindor yourself one day, Sir. I think you could have some consideration on Sirius and let him go this time. He'll get himself into detention anyway by the end of the week. Sincerely,  
  
Remus J. Lupin  
  
Albus smiled and decided to keep on reading. Bright red ink indicated that Sirius' letter was next and last. 'This is going to be good' he said to his pet, stroking his red and gold feathers...  
  
**  
  
Sirius Black' P.O.V.  
  
Hey Albie! What's up? I really hope I'd be writing you on a merrier occasion but this is not the case... I'm with Minnie in her classroom because I punched Snivellus' ugly nose. She had asked me to write what happened today so I'll start from the beginning (That's always a good thing to do) I woke up late as all the cool students do and I went to admire my beautiful self on the bathroom mirror. I brushed my perfect teeth and my perfect hair and then after taking off my blue stripped pyjama, I covered my fantastically built body with your school uniform. I really don't think it looks better in anyone else but me. It's just that I look sexy on everything. Give me a bunny costume or a dress, I'll look hot in those too, because I'm just hot and sexy myself! Anyway, I sensually walked down the boy's stairs and I saw some fifth year girls watching me and I knew it was because I walk so incredibly sexily but it's not my fault! Don't hate me for being gorgeous! I would have smiled at them and make them faint but I'm a taken man now, Al, so I just looked around to see someone to go breakfast with. As no one was there my amazing brain thought 'Hey! Nikki is cool! She always gets up late, she must be in her dorm!' So I began climbing the stairs to the girl's dorm when the stairs became a slide and I fell on my now not so perfect nose. That's a dirty trick, Albie, you shouldn't have done that with the stairs... Back to what I was saying, I dropped on my nose on porpoise because I knew Nikki was already coming down and let's be honest, I look cute when I fall... So she helped me up laughing and we decided to head our magnificent selves to the Great Hall to have breakfast. There, we met my beautiful girlfriend Cassie. Don't you think we look great together? I mean, she's hot, I'm hot, our children will probably be hot... Ok, Minnie was reading from behind my back and yelled me to 'GET TO THE BLOODY POINT ALREADY, BLACK!!' So I'll get to the bloody point. After sexily having breakfast, Nikki and I went to meet the others in the library. In our way there we came across Snivellus who had his face covered with hot pink pustules saying 'Pervert'. So we laughed (quite sexily if I must say so) and she told me that she couldn't believe Lily used her favourite colour for the pustules! So I asked her if Lily had done them and she winked an eye at me. At first I thought she was trying to seduce me as I always do, I mean, did with girls but then I realised It was because Lily had given Snape the pustules. Gosh, she's actually clever, isn't she? James is really lucky to have her. Although at first she was really mean to him and... Ok, I'll get to the point... (Minnie yelled again) We entered the library and my sweetheart was studying (as is usual in her) with Remus and Lily and James were behind a bookcase. Lily's hands were in a very unconventional place and James'... well you know how he is about that matters... Well, Nikki and I went to their table and told them about Snivellus' boils and Lily laughed a lot. She was about to tell us why it was so funny when he got his greasy presence into the library and we started laughing again. Irma was laughing too when she let him know he had the boils. He came insulting our girls and I got mad already, Al, because I don't like those kind of dudes that mess up with girls. Nikki, Lils and Cas were still laughing while he was going. I used my charming personality to make Cassie tell me what happened and she started by telling me that yesterday, the immoral twit had grabbed her ass! So I didn't even hear the rest of it, I jumped over him and started punching his ugly face. Let's be fair here, Al, he touched MY girl! And no one messes up with a Black's girl! And if they do, they pay for it! There was no bloody way I let him go after he molested my girl! It's like someone you don't like... like Tommy, grabbed Minnie's ass! You wouldn't like that at all and I bet you'd punch the living shit out of him as I did to the perverted asshole!! Well, you might say that I've had tons of girls, but I actually happen to like this one! Not like the others, like really like her! And the last thing I want is to get her beautiful butt all greasy because that slimeball touched her! I think that was nothing better than giving him those pustules for Cassie to do. You picture that, she was actually trying to don't tell me so Snivellus wouldn't be kicked to death by me! You see that, Albie? She's a wonderful chick! I can't let her go away just like that! Lily was great by helping her friend with the difficult hex and Nikki was just support but I guess they're great friends and they don't deserve punishment for helping out a friend. And neither do I, Albie! I was just defending the witch that stole my heart from the greasy hands of the lustful git. But I don't blame him anyway! I mean, have you seen the girl's behind?! That's one of the reasons I'm with her! The thing is he has to learn not to be a sore loser and realise that while he is around me, the girls will fall for me instead of him... well, while he is around any male individual... and well, I believe some of them might become lesbians before being with him. I think it was just a minor incident and no one deserves punishment at all. Say hi to Fawkes from me and yell at that useless Phineas too, Hugs and kisses,  
  
Sirius  
  
Ps. I really think I should spend less time in detention with Minnie, otherwise she'll fall for me too and you'll lose her! S.B.  
  
Albus sighed and scribbled a note to Minerva. Then flicked his wand and the booklet disappeared along with the note. Minerva McGonagall was sitting on her classroom with seven grumpy teenagers, one of them with hot pink and glowing in the dark boils spelling the word 'Pervert' all across his face. Nikki was about to fall asleep, James was doodling in a parchment, Lily was playing tic-tac-toe against herself, Cassie and Sirius were holding hands from behind his back, Snape was frowning and narrowing his eyes at them and Remus was staring blankly into the blackboard. Dumbledore's note and their letter returned to Prof. McGonagall's desk. They all sat straight and tried to catch a glimpse of what the note said. Until Minerva smiled and told them. 'Ok, everyone has a week's detention for lying to the headmaster, except for Black. You can go, Sirius' He got up, kissed Cassie and happily hopped away humming 'Staying alive'. ****************************************************************** Well how was that? I liked writing it quite a lot... I still prefer Peeves memory, That was absolutely my favourite! Maybe I can let Peeves ask for another one... what do you think? Review! And wish me luck on my Algebra exam next Wednesday!! Hugs and kisses *grin* Moony ^.^ 


	17. this is it! the ending!

Tonks opened Harry's room door and poked her head inside. As a bubble-gum pink lock fell over her face, she saw Remus and Harry asleep. Harry seemed fast asleep but Remus was struggling in his sleep. Tonks silently walked to Remus' chair, placing the rebellious lock behind her ear (the rest of her hair was in a turquoise ponytail except for two pink strands). She leaned over and whispered in his ear 'Remus, wake up'.   
  
His struggling stopped and reluctantly opened his eyes. A smile came over him as he saw Tonks' bright purple eyes smiling at him too.   
  
'Good morning, sleepy head' she whispered 'It's around ten in the morning!'   
  
'Sorry, Is just that I stood until late last night' he said as he walked to the corner where they could talk without waking Harry up.   
  
'Oh... tough time with Harry's questions?'   
  
'Worse... my questions' he said, sighing.   
  
Tonks held his hand with one of hers and with the other scratched his palm sweetly. He smiled at her. 'I love when you do that' he said, making her blush a little.   
  
'I know, that's why I do it'   
  
Remus leaned over and kissed her lips.   
  
'Do you wanna come home for dinner?' she asked, still stroking his hand 'I swear I won't cook!'   
  
'Ok... but I have to come to stay with Harry for the night, so I'll leave quite early' he replied.   
  
Tonks sighed, but smiled. 'Ok, Remmy'   
  
'That's not fair' he complaint suddenly   
  
'What?' she asked quite confused.   
  
'How I am supposed to call you?'   
  
'Tonks?'   
  
'It's too formal! I love you, I don't want to call you by your last name!' said Remus. Tonks flinched a bit for his words.   
  
'Don't you dare to call me Nymphadora!' she warned immediately.   
  
'Well... how about, hum... Gosh! I dunno! I can't think of anything from your name!'   
  
'How about "Sweetie" or "Muffin"?' proposed a voice over her shoulder. They looked at the bed and saw Harry grinning at them.   
  
'You meddlesome pest!' said Tonks walking to his bed 'How are you doing?'   
  
'Not as good as you two'   
  
'Harry, stop that already!' said Remus who was blushing profusely.   
  
After lunch, a while later, Remus announced his departure and Harry covered himself with the blankets one more time as Remus and Tonks kissed.   
  
'Bye, Muffin' he heard Remus saying and he laughed silently in his hideout.   
  
He was beating Tonks in a wizard's chess game, when the healer came, and told Harry that the next day, they would take his bandages out and he could go home.   
  
'Does home still means Privet Drive?' asked Harry unwillingly. Tonks shook her head.   
  
'Home means Grimmauld Place now' she said 'You know although Remus is living there, the whole place is at your name...'   
  
Harry grinned at the thought of it, he had serious changes to do to that place...   
  
After spending almost all the afternoon with Tonks, Hagrid came and he stood with Harry until Remus returned. Harry was very happy they didn't want to leave him alone too much.   
  
Hagrid left right away and Harry requested the last memory but Remus refused.   
  
'Let's change the order here, ok? First I tell you one and then I read, what do you think about it?'   
  
Harry sighed 'Why do you ask if you're going to do it your way anyway?'   
  
Remus smiled 'That was the most 'Sirius-ish' thing you could have said'   
  
'Thank you, now tell me something good'   
  
'Alright, this time I did my homework... I'm going to tell you about the first time I saw your parents, Nikki and Cassie... September first, 1971'   
  
Harry grinned excitedly, this was gonna be great.   
  
'Well... I remember it as if it was yesterday, Platform 9 ¾ was crowded as every September 1st, I didn't know anyone so I quickly got into the Hogwarts Express, took an empty compartment really near the end of the train and made myself at home but even before it started moving...   
  
Remus was already sitting and reading his charms book for the tenth time, when he heard a scream, laughter and hurried footsteps. His door flung open and two boys with trunks ran inside. Both with jet black hair, but one's was really messy and the other's was perfect in every way. They were laughing and trying to catch their breath when they noticed Remus, looking at them from over the book.   
  
'Oh, Hello' said the boy with messy black hair, turning to Remus. He had bespectacled hazel eyes. 'I'm sorry we ran in like this... are this seats taken?'   
  
Remus shook his head and the other boy, with deep blue eyes stared at him.   
  
'Are you a first year?' he asked. Remus nodded. 'We're too... I'm Sirius Black, and this is James Potter' he stretched out his hand to shake Remus' and smiled.   
  
Remus smiled back timidly 'I'm Remus Lupin' he said now shaking James' hand.   
  
'What happened out there?' he asked them. Sirius and James grinned.   
  
That exact second an older blonde girl opened the door, she looked at Sirius with pure hatred.   
  
'What did you do to Lucius' hair?' she asked him.   
  
'I don't know what you're talking about, Narci, I haven't seen your albino boyfriend today' said Sirius, looking incredibly innocent.   
  
'Don't give me that, little twit, I know it was you and the Potter kid a minute ago!'   
  
'I'm sorry, miss, but Sirius, James and I have been here for quite a while' interrupted Remus. James looked at him smiling widely. Narcissa snorted, and casted a deadly glare to Remus 'I don't know who you are yet, kid, but I'll be watching you... and you two too!' she said before banging the compartment door closed.   
  
'Thanks, mate!' said James immediately, beaming at Remus. 'Narcissa would have given us detention even before reaching the school grounds...'   
  
'I'm sorry for my beloved cousin behaviour' said Sirius 'but you... are our hero! Thanks, Remmy!' said Sirius hugging him. Remus couldn't help but laugh and hug him back. That was the first hug given to him by a friend.   
  
'Forgive my demented friend' said James 'I swear he's not gay, he's just... demented'   
  
'It's ok' said Remus 'So, what did you do to the albino's hair?'   
  
Sirius and James laughed again and after telling Remus how they have transfigured Malfoy's hair into jelly worms, he was laughing too.   
  
The train set off, and not a minute had passed after James had poked his head back into the train after waving at his parents, when a red-haired girl with her trunk opened the door. James stared like hypnotised. The girl smiled at them.   
  
'Is there room for three more first years?' she asked.   
  
'Three... I dunno' began Remus but Sirius elbowed him.   
  
'Sure! There's always room for beautiful ladies!' said Sirius, bowing. The girl giggled and went to call her friends.   
  
'Rule no. 1, Remmy, always welcome girls into your compartment'   
  
'Rule no. 2, try not to call me that, Siri' he said joking. James woke from his trance...   
  
'Who was that?' he said   
  
'Dunno' shrugged Sirius 'but we'll find out soon'   
  
The red-haired girl returned with two more girls. One had long fair hair and bright yellow eyes and the other one, had long black hair and dazzling green eyes, just like the red haired girl. James stared at her one more time.   
  
'I'm Lily Evans, they are Cassiopea White and Nicole Meadowes... we're first years too'   
  
Sirius got Nicole's hand and kissed the back of it 'My deepest pleasure, Sirius Black, at your service'   
  
'Oh... you're a Black?' she asked taking her hand away and looking at him in disgust. Cassie was looking at him too in anything but disgust.   
  
'We better go, Lily' said Nikki taking her red haired friend 'We'll find other seats'   
  
'why?' asked Remus   
  
'Because she's a muggle-born and he's a Black!' mouthed Nikki to him, as she dragged a confused Lily and a drooling Cassie with her.   
  
Sirius sighed 'Stupid last name...' he said. James put his hand over Sirius' shoulder.   
  
'Come on, Sirius, not all of them flinched for your family... the one with yellow eyes didn't seem to care' he winked.   
  
'I can't believe you noticed!' said Remus 'I thought you were too busy checking out Evans'   
  
'I'm multifunctional' he said simply and then smiling stupidly he added 'Did you see her eyes?'   
  
'As if someone couldn't!' said Sirius 'But the dark haired... Nicole? She was burning... I can't wait to see her grow boobs...'   
  
'Sirius!' yelled the other two.   
  
'What? She will...'   
  
They kept talking about the girls until the door opened again. A fat blond boy was standing there.   
  
'Oh! Hello, James!' he said, blushing a little.   
  
'Hey, Peter' said James in a bored voice.   
  
'Can I sit with you?' he asked, really excited.   
  
'Erm... sorry, Peter, there's already someone here...' said Sirius.   
  
'I can't see anyone' said Peter looking confused   
  
'That's because we were practising invisibility charms' said James, pointing at Remus' forgotten book.   
  
'Oh...' he said, he sounded really disappointed. 'Well, bye then' and he closed the door.   
  
'Loser' said Sirius as he left.   
  
'Who was that?' asked Remus   
  
'That's Peter Pettigrew, he's from a very important wizard family but he's a geek' said Sirius.   
  
'How about you?' asked James 'Are you from a wizard family too?'   
  
'Yes, but it isn't that important' he said   
  
'I figured' said Sirius 'Otherwise we would have met at one of my mother's stupid cocktail parties as I did with James and Peter'   
  
'Is your mother one of those who cares about blood's purity?' asked Remus.   
  
'Yep, that's right... The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Toujours pur' he said ironically 'Pure my rear end'   
  
'That's just stupid' said James, Remus agreed and then they went to buy some candy from the witch in the hallway.   
  
There they met Peter again, but he wasn't alone. A boy with greasy black hair and a huge nose was cornering him with two cronies.   
  
Sirius and James hurried to where they were with Remus.   
  
'Is something wrong, Peter?' asked James, from behind Snape. He turned around to face him. The other two flinched but he didn't.   
  
'Well... if it isn't blood-traitor Potter and his blood-traitor friend Black, the disgrace of his family!' he said coldly.   
  
'Good to see you two, Snape' smirked Sirius 'Now, leave our friend alone or pay the consequences'   
  
'Ooh, I'm so scared' he said 'And who's that? Another blood traitor or a mud-blood?'   
  
'I'm blood-traitor Lupin, nice to meet you, now, leave Peter alone'   
  
'Why should I?' asked Snape 'I'm not scared of you, you can't hurt me or...' But before he could say anything else, Sirius' wand was out and with a triumphant face as Snape's friends ran away, he said 'Locomotor mortis!'   
  
Snape's leg were magically tied together and he fell on his nose, which started bleeding. His eyes filled with tears and he started weeping.   
  
'Look! He's crying!' said James pointing at him and laughing as everyone else that had gathered around.   
  
'Nah, he's just snivelling' corrected Sirius 'Let's go buy candy' he started going to the next wagon where the candy witch was, without removing the charm from the weeping boy.   
  
'Bye, Snivellus' said James looking at him in the floor, following a chuckling Remus and an amazed Peter.   
  
In the other wagon, Peter didn't stop looking at them in awe.   
  
'Is the seat still taken?' he asked, hopefully. Sirius looked around and saw Cassie, going out to buy candy too.   
  
'Of course, Peter' he said immediately and waved at Cassie 'Cassiopea!'   
  
Cassie, went straight to him, smiling.   
  
'Hi again' she said.   
  
'Cassiopea, I want you to meet our friend Peter Pettigrew' Peter smiled and Cassie looked at him trying (not succeeding, but trying) to hid her disgust.   
  
'Erm... hi'   
  
'Ok, we'll go back to the compartment to keep practising charms' said Remus and got Cassie into their compartment.   
  
'What was that?' she asked.   
  
'Sorry, but neither James nor Sirius wanted him to sit with us so we said you were here'   
  
'Oh... ok. I don't know your name yet!'   
  
'I'm Remus. Remus Lupin'   
  
'I'm Cassiopea White, but you can call me Cassie, my name is too long' she said shaking Remus' hand. Remus smiled.   
  
'Your friend... Sirius... is he a muggle hater?' she asked   
  
'Oh! No... that's just his mother' he explained   
  
'That's better, isn't it?' said Sirius entering the compartment with James, both loaded with candy. 'I'm not stupid like she is, don't worry, you're friend Evans is safe' he grinned at her and she blushed a little.   
  
'Ok... I better go, Lily and Nikki must be getting worried' she smiled at them 'Bye, Potter, Lupin... Black' she said and left.   
  
James left, after having most of his candy, to look for Lily. He returned some minutes later, with blood coming from his nose.   
  
'What happened?' asked both Remus and Sirius   
  
'Well... we didn't "hit it off", but she did hit me'   
  
Sirius shook his head 'You don't know how to deal with girls!'   
  
'Oh... I forgot you were the ladies man!' he said sarcastically.   
  
'As a matter of fact I am!' he said, looking offended. Remus and James looked at each other, shaking their heads.   
  
'Well, what went wrong?' he asked trying to get away from the subject.   
  
'The Snape kid came' said James 'and I just placed a sign on his back saying "git" and she got all mad and git-protective and... I... pinched her behind as she left'   
  
'You what?!'   
  
'Groped her' he said looking down.   
  
Remus and Sirius were laughing really hard at their blushing friend.   
  
'Oh! Shut it Sirius! You would have too! You didn't see her!' he said defensively   
  
'Nu uh, you're the pervert! I'm the ladies man and Remmy here is the intelligent one... oh! And Peter is... well, he's Peter'   
  
'What did we said about the Remmy thing?' said Remus   
  
'Oops, sorry Rems, It just slipped out' he grinned 'I mean, we're already a gang!' The other two smiled at Sirius who was grinning with his arms opened.   
  
'Ok, but clarify that I'm the pervert but not the stroke!' said James as the train began to slow down, arriving at Hogsmeade Station with the Marauders for the first time.   
  
'Dad groped Mum the first time he saw her?' asked Harry   
  
'Nope, the second'   
  
Harry shook his head 'and you fell immediately for Cassie too?'   
  
'No, I fell for her in our fifth year when we both were terribly scared for the OWLs and spent a lot of time together studying' Remus said.   
  
'Oh... but you were friends right?'   
  
'Nah, we were just classmates... the only one who was really a friend with one of the girls was your father, with Nikki'   
  
'Yeah?'   
  
'Uh huh, they became good friends in the second year when they got in the Quidditch team... and Cassie was always kinda tailing Sirius... but she wasn't the only one, they were tons'   
  
Harry laughed 'and you and dad?'   
  
'Your dad was popular too, but I wasn't... I was Potter and Black's friend'   
  
'I bet you weren't just that'   
  
'You're right... I was also one of the top of our class, after Cassie, your mum and a Ravenclaw girl... Robin Moore' he smiled a little   
  
'Who was that?'   
  
'Your father's cousin and my first girlfriend'   
  
'Before Cassie?'   
  
'Yeah, I wasn't Peter, you know? I did have girlfriends'   
  
'When was that?'   
  
'We dated a few months in our fifth year, but we broke up when I fell for Cassie... near the OWLs '   
  
'Oh... what was she like?'   
  
'She had short brown hair and sky blue eyes... she was pretty, but not like Cassie... Cassie was beautiful'   
  
'Ok... how about you reading me the memory, hu?   
  
When Remus finished thinking if he should read, just to bother Harry, and after being elbowed by him, decided to read.   
  
Harry was ready to finally listen to Cassie's memory... or at least that was what he thought.   
  
Before starting, Remus warned him.   
  
'This was very important for me... it still is but remember it happened already and there's nothing that could have been done to change it, ok?'   
  
Harry nodded, confused and scared at the same time... He definitely wasn't ready for what was about to come.   
  
When Remus finished reading, that part was still ringing in Harry's head.   
  
* "Cassie said 'hum... well, I guess I might be a little pregnant...' looking directly into Remus' eyes."*   
  
Remus was looking at anything but Harry with watery eyes... Harry just sat there thinking for a while and then hugged Remus. Remus' tears finally were shed but quickly wiped.   
  
'You know, Harry? Sirius told me back then that everything happens for a reason... but most time we don't know it... we're meaningless to the world's fate but the world's fate must not be meaningless to us... you'll never know what is destined to you, and you must keep going, even if your friends, your fiancée, and even your child is taken from you... you still may have a reason to exist, the simple hope of making someone happy or just to don't make even more miserable the ones that are still among you, remember that Harry and I'll tell you something more, I clearly remember your mum's favourite poem...   
  
If I can stop one heart from braking,   
  
I shall not live in vain;   
  
If I can ease one life the aching,   
  
Or cool one pain,   
  
Or help one fainting robin,   
  
Unto his nest again,   
  
I shall not live in vain.'   
  
Harry stood silent looking at Remus, respect growing in his heart as it never did before. Respect for his mum, his dad, and everyone that had given his or her life for others and even more for Remus, who had given things more valuable than his own life. To get... what? Nothing but peace. 


End file.
